Returning Home
by babylove969
Summary: Full Summary & Warnings Inside: AU season 4 and on. Starts with Klaine then turns into Sablaine. Blaine goes back to Dalton for his senior year. Kurt never made it into NYADA so he is stuck in Lima for another year and not happy about it. Kurt has begun to change and when Blaine goes back to Dalton, the Warblers and Sebastian Kurt changes even more. He becomes controlling and ...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: so I've had this sitting around for like 6 months but I lost interest in Glee for a long time I don't like how the show was going and Blaine's character got weird so I kinda lost interest. I was watching the older seasons and then I remembered this story so I figured I would give it a go again.**_

_**This is set at the beginning of season 4. It will be completely different though. It will be AU after the end of season 3. This will not end up as a Klaine so if that is what you are in to then don't read this. Some characters will be OOC to make this story work.**_

_**Summary: The summer is almost over and Blaine is returning to school, only he is going to Dalton to finish his senior year. Kurt never got into NYADA and as a result he is miserable and making Blaine miserable. Kurt doesn't like that Blaine is back at Dalton with Sebastian, but he feels better knowing he has someone on the inside watching Blaine. Blaine has to deal with school, the Warblers and Kurt's growing abuse all in his senior year.**_

_**Warnings: sexual situations, bad language, stalking, forms of mild abuse, slash and probably more but I'll give a heads up.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

The summer of Kurt's senior year flew by. He couldn't believe that it was almost over. This was their last weekend together before Blaine was going back to school. Kurt had tried to make the best of it all summer long, but it was hard for him. He didn't get into NYADA so he had been working at the Lima Bean Coffeehouse all summer to support himself. Having a job was new to Kurt. Sure he had helped his dad out at the shop on the occasion with paperwork and getting his office organized, but he never had an actual job. He was on shift work so each day was different and different in the amount of hours. Right now he was only working twenty to thirty hour work weeks. He didn't have to pay rent or buy food, but he did have to cover his gas, car insurance and cell phone bills. Plus any type of shopping that he wanted to do. Kurt understood the value of money ever since he was a little kid. His problem was he had champagne taste on a beer budget. He had always made it work though with shopping sales and flee-markets. Kurt and Blaine had done what they could to see each other as much as possible. Blaine wasn't really working except doing the odd singing job here and there. Blaine didn't have to work his parents gave him a decent allowance each month. Kurt always thought how nice it would be to have parents that were well-off like Blaine had. Blaine also had a huge trust fund that was set-up by his grandparents, so Blaine was set for life. He was seventeen and he never had to work a day in his life if he wanted to. Kurt had no idea how much was in Blaine's trust fund though nor had he been to Blaine's house yet. Blaine was always over at his place and Kurt didn't care, he preferred to be at home then out in Westerville. Kurt had only met Blaine's parents once when he was at Dalton, but Kurt always thought they seemed stuck up. They weren't very friendly or talkative towards Kurt. So for Kurt to never be over at Blaine's house he was more than happy about it. Whenever Kurt had mentioned how Blaine's parents were Blaine always got defensive and annoyed with Kurt, so they had made a silent vow to never talk about Blaine's parents.

It was the last weekend they had together before school would start. Blaine was hanging out with Kurt in Kurt's room just listening to music.

"So how was work last night?" Blaine asked.

"Horrible. Stupid people demanding that their coffee order is wrong or it's too hot or too cold. I need to find a new job before I go postal on that place."

"Well what about the mall? You could work in a clothing store telling people how to dress."

"Maybe, but I can't even get you to change your wardrobe." Kurt said annoyingly.

"I have no interest in sequence jeans." Blaine said with a smile.

"You could try you know. I mean I get the whole dapper look and all, but it couldn't hurt to change it up for school on Monday."

"I'll think about it."

"Are you excited to be back at McKinley? You guys are going to have to find a lot more people to join now that half of us graduated."

"I told you I'm not going to McKinley." Blaine said as he stopped dancing.

Kurt was lying on his stomach facing the end of the bed. At hearing Blaine saying that Kurt pushed up into a sitting position.

"You never told me that." Kurt said annoyed.

"Yes I did at the beginning of the summer. I told you that I was going to be going back to Dalton." Blaine said with his own annoyance.

"No you never said that."

"Before you graduated I said I was thinking about it and then I told you I was going. It was after your first day at the Lima Bean you were complaining about your day and I told you I submitted my papers to Dalton. I'm moving my things in tomorrow for school on Monday."

"I would remember you telling me you were going to Dalton." Kurt said with a slight anger to his voice.

"Apparently not. All I've heard this summer is you complaining about work and complaining about not being in New York. I get your upset, but clearly you haven't been listening to me when I was talking." Blaine said back with a combination of anger and hurt to his voice.

"Why would you be going to Dalton? After what they did to you in that parking lot."

"The slushy was meant for you, I pushed you out of the way. It's not like they planned for me to get hurt for starters. We all made up after Karofsky tried to kill himself. I haven't really spoken to Sebastian or the guys after that, but I want to be back at Dalton. I only went to McKinley to be with you and now you've graduated. I want to be at Dalton, it's my birthright."

"How is Dalton your birthright? That doesn't even make any sense."

"My great grandfather on my mother's side started Dalton Academy. My mother's maiden name is Dalton."

"Wait what?" Kurt asked shocked.

"My mother inherited Dalton Academy once her father passed away twenty years ago. Her and my father are on the board of directors. One day Dalton Academy will be passed down to me."

"If that's true then why didn't you go to Dalton from the start?"

"Because like Cooper I wanted a normal high school experience. Cooper loved Westerville High and I thought I would two. Half way through freshmen year we had the Sadie Hawkins dance and after that I transferred to Dalton. Kurt I loved spending last year with you, but you're not there now. You've graduated and I want to spend my senior year at Dalton with the Warblers."

"Why did you never tell me this?"

"Because you don't like talking about my family. Plus money complicates things."

"So you thought you would hide this from me? I don't care about your money or your parents' money to be accurate. I care that you've kept this from me and the fact that your parents are clearly richer than I thought. It's not that I don't like your family, your parents just don't like me."

"They don't know you. You don't come over and when you did see them you didn't really talk with them. My parents aren't stuck up like you think. They are actually really easy going and down to earth. They work really hard with the board of the directors for Dalton, plus they have fundraisers they do for different charities. You just never gave them the chance."

"They didn't give me the chance. They basically blew me off the moment they saw me. Clearly they aren't as accepting of your being gay then you thought. It's okay to be gay as long as you don't date someone that is clearly gay and doesn't hide it."

"I don't hide being gay, I'm just not flamboyant like you and my parents are perfectly fine with my being gay. It took my dad a little bit, but he's accepted it and just wants me to be happy."

"So you're going to be back at Dalton and you're actually going to be in the Warblers again? Even after what they did to you."

"There's only one glee club at Dalton so yes I'm going to be back in the Warblers. We made up for what happened and I've put it behind me."

"I'm sure Sebastian is just loving this. Maybe you'll end up as roommates too." Kurt said with disgust.

"First of all none of them even know I'm coming back. Second, I have a private room because my parents are board members. Even if I didn't Sebastian would, because his parents are on the board."

"How do you even know that?"

"Because his parents have been over to my house. They've had meetings with my parents about events coming up."

"This is just great you're making friends with his parents." Kurt said sarcastically.

"I'm being polite yes. When they show up I'm not going to treat them poorly because of what happened between Sebastian and me."

"This is insane. We're never going to get to spend any time together. You're going to be out there busy with school work and the Warblers. You're going to be spending all this time with that snake and he's going to think he can hit on you all over again. Why can't you just go to McKinley so we can be happy and spend more time together?" Kurt said angrily.

"I'm not going to McKinley, because I don't want to. I did last year for you. What school I go to doesn't matter, it doesn't change that we won't be seeing each other as often as we do now. Why can't you be supportive of my decision?" Blaine said back with anger matching Kurt's tone.

"Because you're going to be back with them. You are going to be around Sebastian and him hitting on you and trying to make you his. We were happy and now we're going to have to deal with him all over again. I can't believe you would be this selfish and do this to us."

"Selfish? You want to talk about being selfish. How about how all I have heard this summer is you complaining about work or about New York? All of our conversations revolve around you. You didn't even remember me telling you about going to Dalton. I get you don't like that you didn't get into NYADA, but you don't have to be miserable all year. You could be happy that we get one more year together and then we can go to New York together. Apparently, I don't make you happy if you are so miserable to spend the next year together with me. I got to go. I have to pack." Blaine said as he grabbed his jacket and left Kurt's room in a huff.

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was mad at him. Blaine never told him that he would be going back to Dalton. Kurt knew he would have remembered that conversation, because it would have upset him. Kurt was furious that Blaine actually called him selfish; like he had done something wrong by complaining about his work or that he was upset that he didn't get into his dream school. Kurt had every right to be upset about not getting into NYADA; it had nothing to do with Blaine and everything to do with being stuck in homophobic Lima, Ohio for yet another year. Blaine should have been more understanding and sympathetic towards Kurt. He shouldn't be going out of his way to make their relationship harder by going to Dalton. Now Blaine will always be there and they will hardly get to see each other. Not to mention that now Sebastian will get to spend more time with Blaine than he will. Kurt didn't believe that Sebastian had turned a new leaf. Yes he was friendly after Dave tried to kill himself, but that wasn't going to last. Kurt knew that it wouldn't be long before Sebastian was hitting on Blaine all over again. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine would do this without even talking to him first and seeing how he felt about it. Kurt would have been spending the summer getting Blaine to see that McKinley was better for their relationship. Kurt thought they were serious, he thought they were in love, but now he wasn't so sure Blaine felt that way anymore. Blaine made this huge decision and he didn't even discuss it with him. Kurt didn't think he could feel more upset if he tried. Kurt grabbed his cell phone and sent a text to someone who he knew would understand. He asked if he could meet him at the coffeehouse in thirty minutes. Kurt got a reply back within seconds saying that he would be there. Kurt grabbed his keys and his jacket and headed out to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was upset with him. Kurt had no reason to be upset with him. Blaine had told him at the beginning of summer that he was going back to Dalton; that he wanted to be at Dalton for his senior year. Last year he had left his life and completely changed it for Kurt. He had gone back to a public school and spent a year without his Dalton friends to be with Kurt. A lot had happened last year, some good and some bad. Blaine had done it for Kurt and now that Blaine wanted to spend his senior year at Dalton Kurt couldn't be happy for him. All Kurt had said was how they weren't going to get to spend any time together. Blaine knew he shouldn't have called Kurt selfish, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being selfish in the last couple of months. All Blaine had heard about was New York and having to work. It was like Kurt hated being here so much that he just couldn't talk about anything else. It was driving him crazy. Blaine just wanted to hang out today and have some fun. He didn't want to fight. He thought Kurt would be happy and understanding. If nothing else he thought he would understand why. Once school started it wasn't like they were going to be spending a lot of time together to begin with. Kurt had work and Blaine had school and Glee club that he would be busy with. Blaine wasn't going to apologise for Kurt not remembering about a conversation or for going back to Dalton. It was his birthright and he had every right to be there. He wanted to be there and Blaine felt that Kurt should have been more understanding. Blaine could understand that Kurt was worried about Sebastian, but they were just friends, not even friends, but they could get along when they were in the same room. Blaine wasn't upset with Kurt when he started talking to Dave after he tried to kill himself. Blaine had been understanding and Dave had kissed Kurt and threatened to kill him, yet Blaine understood that Kurt had forgiven him and wanted to be friends. Blaine just couldn't understand why Kurt couldn't do the same thing for him. Tomorrow he would be moving his things over to Dalton and to his dorm room. Tomorrow would be the unofficial first day back for everyone. Everyone would be there getting their rooms setup and getting ready for tomorrow. Blaine was hoping that Kurt would be coming with him, but after today Blaine didn't want him there. Blaine was happy about being back at Dalton. He knew it was going to be more work, especially at first, because McKinley's curriculum wasn't that hard so he would have to work a little harder to catch up from last year. Blaine didn't mind though, Dalton was where he wanted to be. He wanted to graduate a Dalton boy with two National trophies to go with it. Blaine knew he would need to work with Sebastian, but if they were able to win this year then Blaine was fine with it.

Blaine pulled up to his house and after putting in the code for the gate he drove through the open gate. He parked his car in the driveway and got out. He saw that his parents were still here so he headed inside and towards the living room where he heard his parents' voices. When Blaine came around the corner his mother spoke.

"Sweetheart you're home early. You just left not too long ago." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Do you guys not like Kurt because he's more flamboyant then me?" Blaine asked without even tiptoeing around.

"Who told you that?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Kurt said you both didn't like him because he couldn't hide that he was gay. That the only reason you tolerate me being gay is because I can still pull off the 'straight' look."

"Blaine, sit down." Mr. Anderson said in a serious voice.

Blaine went and sat down on the chair opposite of the couch.

"First of all, we do not tolerate you being gay. Yes at first it was hard for both of us, especially myself, but we are over it. We got over you being gay a long time ago. We are not ashamed of it or trying to convince people otherwise. We're concerned and worried about you. It can make your life harder because people are intolerant and old fashioned, but we love you no matter what your sexuality is. Second of all, we never said we didn't like Kurt we just don't like the way he acts sometimes. He seems to be very self-absorbed at times and he makes a lot of assumptions about people. Your mother and I have tried to be polite and friendly with him, but he seems to believe we are just being stuck-up." His father explained.

"Is that way you've never had me bring him over?"

"You are more than welcome to bring him over, but you've never asked us or even mentioned it before so we figured you didn't want him over. I think it's safe to assume he doesn't know just how well off we are." Mr. Anderson said.

"He does now." Blaine mumbled.

"Is that why you are back so early? Did you two have a fight over it?" Mrs. Anderson asked gently.

"Not about money. It's like the last two months he's stopped listening whenever I've spoken. I told him at the beginning of the summer that I was putting in my papers for Dalton. Then today he was talking about me going back to McKinley on Monday. I told him again that I was going to Dalton and I was leaving tomorrow, I thought maybe he would like to come with me and help set everything up. He got mad and said that I never discussed it with him and that I was keeping it from him. He then went on about how we won't spend any time together and how Sebastian will be there. He called me selfish, because I was going back to Dalton. He didn't even understand when I explained to him it was my birthright. It didn't help that afterwards I called him selfish, that all he's done is complain this past summer about not going to New York and having to work. I left after that."

"I thought you and Sebastian made up though?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"We did. We haven't spoken; I haven't spoken to any of the guys really except in passing. He's not worried about me being hurt, he's worried that Sebastian will hit on me and try to break us up. Which is ridiculous because Sebastian knows I love Kurt. He hasn't tried anything at all with me, he's never have. He used to just hit on me in a vague way, but it was enough to piss Kurt off. Sebastian doesn't bother me. Despite what people believe I think there's more to Sebastian then he shows people. I think it's all just some act, these walls he puts up so he won't be hurt. Deep down he's probably a really nice guy."

"You're probably right. He's probably been hurt in the past and now he is just trying to protect himself from being hurt again. Whenever we have seen Sebastian he is always polite and well mannered. He also understands where you are coming from. He's dealt with the fundraisers and his parents being well-off. Maybe being at Dalton together will make you both friends. Maybe that will help Kurt see that Sebastian isn't the enemy in this. Maybe Kurt just needs a little time to adjust." Mrs. Anderson said.

"And if he doesn't?" Blaine asked.

"Then that is a bridge you can cross at the time. We don't have a problem with Kurt, but if he starts to affect your future then we will. We want what is best for you and for you to chase after your dreams. We don't want you to let someone take those dreams from you or puts you in a position to put your dreams aside for him." Mr. Anderson said.

"I won't let Kurt force me to change my dreams. I want to go to New York for school, because I want to be in New York. The city is huge and I can walk down the street holding my boyfriend's hand without it being a problem. Not to mention all of the opportunities that are there. I'm looking forward to going, even if it's a year away."

"Good. We want you to live your life and live your dreams. We just want what is best for you, just like any other parent would for their child." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Pretty much, I just have to pack my clothes up that I want to bring with me. I'm not going to bring all of them, there's no point. If I need something I can just drive over here to get it. I'm going to take my acoustic, but I'm going to leave my electric here. I don't think I'll need it in the dorms, it's a little loud."

"That's fine you can keep anything you want here. We'll leave after breakfast tomorrow so you have plenty of time to unpack and meet with the guys." Mr. Anderson said.

"Are you nervous about seeing them? I know you haven't told anyone that you were coming back." Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I'm not nervous; I'm excited to be back there. McKinley was great and I'll miss them, but Dalton is where I want to be. I can still keep in contact with my friends from McKinley. I haven't told anyone I was coming back yet, because I want to see how they react. We've all made-up, but I'll know how they truly feel when they see me tomorrow, especially when they don't expect me to be there."

"That makes sense. I'm sure they will be excited to have you back though. I know they really missed you last year. I'm sure your senior year will be amazing." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Thanks mom, I hope so. I'm gonna go and finish packing and loading some things into my car. Are you both still going for dinner tonight?"

"We are; would you like to join us?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"That's okay go enjoy your date night. Though, I think I might order some pizza one last time."

"Be my guest. You can invite some friends over if you want." Mr. Anderson said.

"Naw I'm good. Hanging out tonight is something I really want to do alone. Tomorrow is the start of a crazy busy week. It'll be nice to just relax tonight, that's all Kurt and I were going to do tonight anyways. I just hope that I won't be too far behind in the curriculum."

"You'll catch up fast you did in your first year. I'm sure the guys will be willing to help as well." Mr. Anderson said.

"They will be; Dave helped in my first year. If I get stuck I'll ask."

"We don't expect you to get perfect grades all the time Blaine. Just do your best, that's all we can ask for." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Thanks mom. I'll be fine I'm actually looking forward to it. Public school really doesn't have that great of a curriculum. Last year was basically review of the things I did back in my second year at Dalton. It'll be nice to not be bored all day long in class, even if I'll be busy as hell." Blaine lightly joked with a smile.

"You'll be just fine. This is your senior year and your mother and I want you to enjoy it as much as you can."

"Thanks dad, I'm sure I will. I'm actually really excited to be back there tomorrow. It feels like I'm going home."

"Good that's how it should feel. Now I am going to get my behind into the kitchen and make you and the boys some cookies. Any requests?" Mrs. Anderson said.

"Mom you don't have to do that."

"I want to. I miss those boys just as much as you do."

"Chocolate chip?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I can do that." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Okay I'm going to get my stuff packed and ready to go. We're you able to grab my welcome package when you went there today?"

"We did it's in your room on your desk. You have a bigger room this time with your own bathroom attached to it." Mr. Anderson answered.

"Now we requested it for you. We figured after being home for the last year you would like to have your own space now that you are used to it." Mr. Anderson said.

"Thank-you, you both didn't have to do that."

"We know, we wanted to." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I love you guys."

"We love you. Now I'm going to start baking and then by the time I am done I will shower and we can head out." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Where are you guys going tonight for your date?"

"Dinner and then to a play. So we'll be home late tonight." Mr. Anderson said.

"Okay well have a good time." Blaine said as he stood up.

"We'll be leaving around five and we will have our phones on silent so if you need us just call." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I will, but I'll be fine. Enjoy yourselves before you get busy with school being back in session."

"We will be busy this year. We have lots of fundraisers and benefits to plan and to attend. Maybe you will join us on some." Mr. Anderson suggested.

"I'm sure I could just let me know when. Alright I better get packing or I could be doing it all night."

"Let me know if you need any help bringing it out to your car." Mr. Anderson said.

"I will, but I should be fine."

Blaine headed out of the living room and up the stairs to his room. The house was big and Blaine was going to miss his room. The rooms at Dalton weren't that big at all especially compared to his room here. He had his own on suite bathroom with a bathtub big enough for two and a balcony with a view of the backyard. The house was five thousand square feet between the three floors plus the backyard had a pool. Blaine had loved when his parents put the pool in. It was in ground and heated so even on the cooler nights you could go swimming. There was stone all around the pool as the walls and even some built up in the one corner of the pool that made a waterfall. There were lights under the stone as well so at night the waterfall would light up same as all around the pool. Blaine had always wished he could have invited Kurt over to see it. It would be very romantic and Blaine had a thing for romance. He was always doing romantic gestures for Kurt. Kurt had never done anything for Blaine; Kurt was the type who wanted to be romanced and not the one doing the romancing. Blaine was fine with that, but every now and then he wish Kurt would do something romantic for him for a change. Blaine did love Kurt; he just wished he wasn't acting like this right now. They still had a year together and Kurt should be happy to spend that year with him. Instead though, it seems like he wants to be anywhere, but here with Blaine. Blaine could understand that Kurt was upset and disappointed in not being accepted into NYADA, but at the same time Blaine wasn't surprised. Kurt had a habit of throwing his sexuality in people's faces. If he had just been serious and sang a good song to the best of his ability then he would have gotten in. Kurt also didn't apply to any other school besides NYADA. It wasn't Blaine's fault that Kurt didn't get in and he didn't apply anywhere else. Blaine wasn't going to stress over it. He was going to enjoy his senior year and hopefully Kurt will be as supportive of him as he was of Kurt last year. One day Dalton was going to be left to him. This year Blaine wanted to see how it all worked and learn as much as he can so when it is his turn he'll be ready.

Blaine headed into his room so he could get his clothes organized and get everything ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean coffeehouse thirty minutes later and made his way over to the person he was there to see. Kurt sat down at the table and saw that there was already a coffee there for him. Kurt smiled as he sat down.

"Hello David. Thanks for meeting with me."

"No problem. You know I'll always meet with you. I got you your regular I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I needed this." Kurt said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Bad day?"

"You could say that. Blaine and I just got into an argument." Kurt said annoyed and still angry about it.

"What happened?" Dave asked with concern.

"He called me selfish. Can you believe that? And he was the one that was being selfish and he lied to me."

"The last thing you are is selfish Kurt. What did he lie about?"

"I know I'm not selfish. He lied about going back to Dalton. He said he told me that he was going at the beginning of the summer, but I would remember that conversation. So today when I asked him if he was looking forward to going back to McKinley he then decides to tell me he's going to Dalton. Then he had the nerve to get mad at me when I told him he didn't tell me about going and that I didn't want him to go. He said it was his birthright. Apparently, his great grandfather started Dalton Academy so not only did he keep it a secret that he was going back, he didn't tell me that his great grandfather started it. I feel like I've been lied to this whole time. He's rich, richer than I ever thought and he never said anything to me about it. What else could he have lied to me before, or is keeping from me."

"That's not cool that he kept that from you. Then to bring it up like you're taking about the weather. Obviously he didn't tell you, there's no way you wouldn't have remembered that conversation. Do you not want him to go to Dalton?"

"No I don't want him there. Sebastian is there and you know what he's like. He'll be all over Blaine and trying to break us up and sleep with him. Not to mention that he almost blinded Blaine. He apologised after your incident and Blaine just forgave him. Like it was nothing. He's the last person I want Blaine around. I can't believe he's going, plus he's staying in the dorms. I wouldn't give it a week before Sebastian is up to his old tricks again."

"I can't believe he would go back there and do this to you. He should have been more understanding of your feelings. He should have discussed this with you instead of just deciding. Especially with everything that is going on with you. I mean you're here for another year and you thought you would at least get to spend it with Blaine. Now he's going to be out there and I'm assuming in Glee club."

"Ya and I'm sure Sebastian will be doing everything he can to keep Blaine there late and busy so he can't be with me. I wish I could do something, have someone on the inside to keep an eye on them. I don't trust Sebastian and I know Blaine wouldn't cheat, but still he was interested in Sebastian I could tell by the way he looked at him."

"Well today is your lucky day."

"I seriously doubt that, but go on."

"Remember how I was telling you about my dad and how he still hasn't told me what school I'm going to. Well an hour ago he finally told me that he made a decision. He's been doing a lot of research and he finally made a decision after talking to your dad I guess. I'm going to Dalton. He's already paid for the tuition and for room and board. So I can be your little spy and keep an eye on them."

"Oh my God, are you kidding me right now?" Kurt said as he slammed his hands down on the table with excitement.

"Nope I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to get my stuff brought over and everything. He even got me my uniform already. So I can be your spy and make sure nothing is going on with them." David said with a smile.

"Are you sure though? I don't want to put you out. I mean that would be amazing and I wouldn't have to worry so much, but still. After everything you've been through last year I don't want you to risk anything for me." Kurt ranted off in a quick pace.

"I can do this. After everything you've done for me since my incident I can definitely do this for you. It's not putting me out at all. I'm going to be at the school and in my senior year again so we'll have a lot of the same classes. If something is going on than I can let you know. I have no problem doing this for you Kurt."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you are going to Dalton. It's a lot different than a public school. You must be so nervous, I know I was."

"I'm nervous, but my dad really wanted me in a place where I didn't have to worry about bullying. Like I said he talked to your dad and I guess your dad said it did wonders on you so. I'll be there starting tomorrow for the orientation welcome back thing they are having."

"I didn't have one of those, because I started part way through the year. Apparently it's pretty boring."

"Ya it looked boring, but there's a dance Friday so maybe it'll be fun."

"You don't have to wear your uniform at the dance either. It's just while you're in the building. So in the dorms you can wear what you want."

"Sweet. I'm not really a fan of the uniform, but if I don't have to worry about being bullied then it'll be worth it. Plus I can be all secret Agent and keep an eye on Blaine and douchè bag."

"You have no idea how much that means to me. I'm going to be worrying about him and what Sebastian will be trying to pull over on him. Don't get me wrong I love Blaine, but he can be naïve at times. When he first met Sebastian he thought he was just being friendly, when he was clearly hitting on him. I mean you know what Sebastian is like."

"Ya he's a real ass. He's also a man whore. You wouldn't believe how many times he's been to Scandals and has danced with different guys. I wouldn't be surprised if he has slept with all of them."

"I wouldn't either. The last thing Blaine needs is someone like Sebastian around him."

"I'll keep an eye on them and make sure Sebastian isn't trying anything on Blaine."

"Thank-you, you really are a good friend Dave. I hope you have a good senior year at Dalton if nothing else."

"Ya me too, but who knows. When do you work next?"

"Ugh Monday day-shift. I'm not looking forward to it at all. I really need to find a new job."

"Can't you find another one someplace you'll be happier?"

"I'll start looking, but who knows. This year can't go by fast enough. I just want to be in New York City and living my dreams."

"You'll get there. You're too talented not to."

"Thanks Dave."

They spent a good two hours just sitting there talking and having coffee. Kurt felt better knowing that David will be at Dalton and will be able to keep an eye on Blaine and Sebastian. It wasn't that Kurt didn't trust Blaine, it was just that Sebastian was going to try and manipulate Blaine and try to get him to break-up with Kurt. Blaine was easily fooled by Sebastian and Kurt wasn't going to lose Blaine to Sebastian of all people. All Sebastian wanted was to have sex with Blaine. At least with David going to Dalton now, Kurt knew someone would be keeping an eye on them and making sure Sebastian doesn't try anything. Kurt still wasn't happy that Blaine had kept this from him, just like he wasn't happy that Blaine had kept the fact that his parents were rich from him. Kurt knew that him and Blaine were going to need to have a serious conversation about this. That conversation wasn't going to happen tonight though, Kurt was going to let Blaine worry. Kurt was mad at Blaine and he wasn't going to be the one to make the first contact. He would let Blaine sweat it out a little while longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had finally finished packing everything up and he was starting to bring it out front. His parents were getting ready to go out for their date night. Blaine figured he would bring it all outside first and then he would try and figure out how he wanted to load his car. He wasn't going to put his guitar in his car until tomorrow morning when they were ready to go. He didn't want anything to happen to it, not that it would in their driveway. You needed a code to get inside or you had to buzz in for the gate to open. So they were secure, but Blaine just didn't want anything to happen to his guitar. Blaine had gotten everything out on the front step and began to load his car up. He was carrying a heavy box over to his rear driver side door and he realised that he didn't open it first. Blaine placed the box against the side of his car with his right knee up so the box was sitting on his knee as he used his left hand to open the door. Blaine had just gotten the door opened part way when he felt the box tip to the side. He was about to grab it when he heard someone's voice and felt someone's hands on the box.

"Careful there killer." Sebastian said with a smile as he took the box from Blaine.

"Thanks."

"You want this in the backseat?"

"Ya but its' fine I can do it."

Sebastian smiled as he went around Blaine and placed the box on the backseat of Blaine's car. Sebastian then straightened up and placed his arm on the top of the door and smiled at Blaine.

"Thanks" Blaine said.

"No problem, what the hell is in that? That box is heavy." Sebastian said lightly.

"School supplies and books. How did you get in?" Blaine asked slightly confused.

"Your mom buzzed me in. I'm surprised you didn't hear me pull up."

"I'm kinda in my own world."

"You worried about tomorrow?" Sebastian asked with concern.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and in that second he knew that Sebastian knew he was going to Dalton tomorrow, though the fact that he was packing his car also would have been a dead give-away.

"Who told you?" Blaine simply asked.

"My step mom. She was at Dalton earlier today getting my welcome package and she saw your mom getting yours. I haven't told anyone else though, I figured there was a reason you hadn't told any of the guys."

Before Blaine could say anything the front door opened and his parents came walking out.

"Hello Sebastian." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Anderson. You both look nice, special occasion?" Sebastian asked politely.

"It's date night." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"I hope you have fun then."

"Oh we will. Blaine I left some cash on the island in the kitchen for you if you still wanted to order something for dinner." Mr. Anderson said as they walked over to Blaine and Sebastian.

"You didn't have to do that I have cash on me." Blaine said.

"We know, but we wanted to. We need to get going we don't want to miss our reservations. Have a good night the both of you." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Thanks mom. Have a good time tonight." Blaine said as his mom hugged him.

"Have a good evening Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Sebastian said with a smile.

"We will." Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine's parents headed to their car and once they pulled out Blaine headed back over to the front step to grab another box. Sebastian went with Blaine and grabbed the last box from the step. Blaine put the box in the backseat and Sebastian placed his there as well. Blaine closed the door and went back to grab his last bag of clothes to put in the trunk. The whole time Sebastian didn't say anything he was just waiting for when Blaine would answer his question about him being nervous or not. Blaine closed the trunk and leaned against it with his hands on top of the trunk. Blaine looked at Sebastian and he finally spoke.

"I'm not nervous about being back. I want to be there. I'm excited to be back there. I just wanted to see how everyone would react in person. It's the only way to get an honest reaction from them."

"I can understand that, but just so you know they will die once they see you tomorrow. They all really miss you. If nothing else they will be nervous around you and how you feel about them. They know you forgave them, but still they are a little worried that you'll look at them differently."

"I forgave them and I would love nothing more than for things to go back to normal and back to the way things used to be. I don't have any hard feelings against any of them, or you." Blaine said as he looked right at Sebastian.

"I'm assuming you'll be coming back to the Warblers."

"I'd like to, if that would be alright with you. I know you're the captain, I wouldn't be trying to take over or anything."

"I don't see why we couldn't be co-captains. That is if you don't mind."

"I have no problem with that, but you're on your own for the choreography." Blaine joked lightly.

"You got some moves. You just need to loosen up a bit. You'll see by the end of the year I'll make a dancer out of you." Sebastian joked.

"Good luck with that."

"Hey I did it with the rest of the guys, so you'll be easy."

Blaine just gave a nod and Sebastian could tell that there was something bothering Blaine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked at Sebastian as he spoke.

"Talk about what?"

"Whatever happened that's got you upset."

"I'm not upset." Blaine said as he looked down.

"Yes you are. I'm more observant then you think Blaine. I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you, something is upsetting you. You don't have to talk to me about it, but I'll listen if you want me to."

Blaine was quiet for a minute and Sebastian could see he was debating on whether or not he should talk to him. Blaine let out a sigh before he spoke.

"You want some pizza?"

"Sure"

Blaine headed towards his house and Sebastian followed behind him. They headed into the kitchen to look at a menu. Once they decided what they wanted Blaine called the pizza parlor and put in their order. With that done they headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. They were turned in so they were looking at each other. Sebastian could see that whatever happened had Blaine very upset, more so than he was showing.

"Talk to me Blaine. What happened?" Sebastian said with concern. It was a tone of voice that Blaine had never heard before and he couldn't help, but be shocked that it came from Sebastian.

"I saw Kurt earlier; I was over at his house. We were supposed to be spending the day together, because I go back to school on Monday. He was talking about me going back to McKinley on Monday and how their Glee club was going to be in for a lot of work, because six people graduated out."

"You didn't tell him you were going to Dalton?"

"That's the thing I did tell him. Before the end of the school year I told him I was thinking about going back and he said okay. Then at the beginning of the summer I told him I put my papers in, but he apparently didn't remember. When I told him today that I was going to Dalton, he freaked out. He said that I hadn't told him about it, that I had been hiding it from him. He said that he would have remembered that conversation, because he would have been upset over it. I told him that I had told him and he obviously didn't remember. He's been so busy with work and not getting in NYADA that he's been in his own world recently. All of our conversations have been about him and him complaining. He said he didn't want me to go, because of you. He seems to believe that you are going to try to break us up. I told him he was being ridiculous, that you weren't like that anymore. I thought he would be happy and okay with me going back to Dalton. I mean, I transferred schools for him last year, so his senior year would be great and we could see each other more. I thought he would be willing to do the same for me. To at least understand that I want to graduate from Dalton. I even told him it was my birthright and he actually called me selfish."

"The last thing you are is selfish. You changed your whole life for him. If he can't understand that then he's the one being selfish."

"That's what I told him. I said he was being selfish the whole summer. All I have heard for the past two months is how he didn't get into NYADA and how working at the coffeehouse sucks. I can be sympathetic, but at the same time how can I not take offense to that? I get that it's disappointing that he didn't get in to NYADA, but all he has to do is wait a year and then try again. We can spend another year together and then go to New York together. Spending a year here shouldn't be so horrible for him. We can spend my senior year together, but he doesn't get that. He's so upset that he's stuck in Ohio. I can understand the disappointment, but at the same time who applies to just one school? I just… I don't know." Blaine let out a sigh.

"You have every right to be upset with him. He didn't have any right to act that way with you. I get that he's worried about me, but he should have more trust in you and your relationship to know that you wouldn't ever do anything. Being in Ohio sucks, but he should be happy that you guys have another year together. If he doesn't like his job he can always find another one. He doesn't have the right to take it out on you; and he certainly doesn't have the right to call you selfish when you obviously would have told him at the beginning of summer. It's not like you to keep something like that from him."

"I didn't, he just didn't remember. All we've talked about in the past two months is his life. Even when I've started conversations about something going on with my life he just ignores it and goes on another rant about work or New York. You wouldn't believe what he said when he found out how rich my parents were."

"He didn't know?"

"No he's never been over here."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked confused.

"Because we never come here. Even when he was at Dalton I would make the drive down to Lima to see him. Plus he doesn't like my parents. He thinks that they are stuck-up and not supportive of my sexuality. When I told him that Dalton was my birthright and explain that it was my great grandfather who started Dalton he accused me of keeping it from him. Like I was trying to hide it from him. I never brought it up, because it never came up. He knew my parents had money, because I was going to Dalton and the car I drive. We don't talk about money. I don't ask him about how much his father makes each year. I mean I wasn't trying to hide it, it just never came up."

"No I get that. It's not like money comes up in most conversations. Plus it's really none of his business what your parents' salary is. He can't be mad at you for not telling him."

"Well he doesn't see it that way. Money changes everything and it's not even mine. It's why I don't talk about it to him or at school when someone makes a comment. I want people to see me for me and not my parents' money or my name."

"I can understand that. I don't take about money either. It's no one's business. If he doesn't like it then that's his problem."

"I thought he would have gotten over it by now. I mean it only happened about five hours ago, but still. Normally he would have called by now to either apologise or keep arguing."

"Maybe he's giving you some breathing room. What he said was uncalled for, I'm sure he has calmed down and realised that by now. You are clearly still upset about it though."

"It's the lack of trust that bothers me the most. I can understand where he's coming from in the sense of you. You did tell him that you were going to steal me away and whether you meant it or not he took it seriously and isn't about to let that go. I can understand him not liking my being around you and not trusting you, but he should still trust me. I haven't done anything to question my loyalty to him. There's no reason for him to not trust my judgement and loyalty when I'm around you. If anyone should be having trust issues it should be me."

"Why would you have trust issues with him?"

"About a month before school was over we were over at his house. We were going to have a movie date night. I was up in his room and he was in the kitchen getting some cheese and crackers. His phone was in the room and it kept buzzing and buzzing the whole time it wouldn't stop. So I looked at his phone and saw he had these texts from some guy named Chandler. They had been flirting over texts back and forth to each other for about a week. There were over a hundred texts between the two of them. I know it's not technically cheating, but it felt that way, it still feels that way."

"Did he ever tell you about Chandler?" Sebastian asked as he held in his anger.

"No, apparently he's just some guy he met at the music store; he was going to New York for school in the fall. When I told him what he was doing was wrong, that it was cheating he said that it wasn't, that it was harmless. He liked how Chandler made him feel with the compliments and that it had been a while since I made him feel special. Here he was texting this guy and flirting with him, while he ignored me all week. He did it behind my back and the worst part was he didn't think he did anything wrong. Said that me and you used to texts all the time, that it was the same thing."

"Ya we texted a lot, but it wasn't this big secret. Everything we said was friendly and G-rated. There were no blurred lines at all and you weren't doing it behind his back and ignoring him. What he did was cheating, just because there was no physical contact that doesn't mean it doesn't count. It's still hurtful." Sebastian said letting his anger show slightly.

"He doesn't get that. To him he didn't do anything wrong and I'm the one that over-reacted."

"What he did was wrong and you have every right to be upset over it. Just like you have every right to be upset over what happened today."

"I just don't want to keep fighting over Dalton. I just want him to accept that's where I want to be and be happy for me. It's not like we haven't done this before. We just need to sit down and have a serious conversation that hopefully won't end in an argument."

"If you both truly want this relationship to work out that's the best thing you can do. Get your feelings out on the table and see what happens."

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well whether Kurt likes it or not, you're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. If Kurt truly makes you happy then figure out a way to make it work. It's only for ten months. Plus with this whole money situation you know there are going to be fundraisers and benefits you'll have to go for Dalton see if he wants to go with you. Maybe he won't feel left out if he gets to experience these things with you."

"Never thought I would see the day when you were the one giving me advice on my relationship with Kurt." Blaine said lightly.

"Believe me; no one is more surprised than me right now. I don't like Kurt, I never have. I've said it once and I will say it again I think you're too good for him. However, if Kurt makes you happy then who am I to try and stand in your way of happiness. Just know that if he breaks your heart I will break him."

"I can fight my own battles, but thanks for the advice."

"Anytime."

The kept the conversation pretty light after that and for the rest of the night. They spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and watching movies. By the time eleven o'clock rolled around Sebastian headed out so he could get back home and get some sleep for tomorrow. He would be moving into the dorms as well tomorrow along with everyone else. Blaine did feel better after speaking with Sebastian. He truly did want to make things right with Kurt so tomorrow once he was all settled in his room he would call Kurt and see if they could talk. Blaine knew it would have to wait until the weekend to do it in person, but he was hoping Kurt would understand. The first month at Dalton was going to be intense with school work. Blaine had missed a year and the education at Dalton was far more advance then one at a public school. Blaine knew he was going to have many long nights ahead of him, but he didn't mind, because it would be worth it. Classes at McKinley were always boring for him so he was looking forward to the challenge once again. Once he got back into the routine of things he would be able to balance everything once again. Blaine headed upstairs to his room so he could get some sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning came all too soon for Blaine. He was up and moving by nine o'clock with his parents. It was only a thirty minute drive to Dalton, but they knew how hectic the first day back would be. Even though Monday was the official first day back all of the students would be there today getting settled into the dorms. Everyone would be getting their welcome packages and getting their room set-up and meeting their roommates. Blaine was lucky that his parents were on the board so he didn't have to deal with a roommate and he even had his own bathroom. Sebastian didn't say, but Blaine knew that he would have the same type of room that he did. Blaine's parents were both financial advisors for major companies all over the world, plus they took care of Dalton. Sebastian's parents had equally wealthy jobs. His father was a state attorney and made excellent money working cases for the state and privately. His step-mother was an interior decorator for celebrities all over the country. Blaine didn't know about Sebastian's mother, because he's never spoken about her. Blaine does know that Sebastian has an older sister named Allison who is a twenty-six year old writer and lives in New York. Aside from the basics Blaine really didn't know much about Sebastian's family, but the same could be said about Sebastian not knowing much about Blaine's family. They were just starting to get back on to good terms and Blaine was hoping that they would be able to stay that way. With them both being Co-Captains it would be nice to not have to worry about fighting or getting into silly arguments with each other.

Come ten o'clock that morning they were all packed up and on the road and headed for Dalton. Blaine had his welcome package that his mother picked up for him yesterday when she was at Dalton for a meeting. Blaine had already received his room key and his time-table. He knew it was going to be hard at first, but he was okay with that. He was more than willing to put in the work to be able to graduate a Dalton boy like he wants to. He hadn't heard from Kurt yet, but Blaine found himself not caring. He wasn't going to let Kurt ruin his day today, which is why he decided he was going to wait to speak to him tomorrow after his classes. He wanted today to be a good day and he didn't want to fight with Kurt on his first day back. Blaine had been waiting a year for this day to come and now it was finally here. Blaine would wait until tomorrow to speak to Kurt and see if he had calmed down by then.

When they pulled up to the dormitory Blaine couldn't get the smile off his face. He was so excited for this to be happening he couldn't believe the stupid smile he had plastered to his face. Once he parked and his parents parked beside him, they started to grab some boxes and head inside. They went up to the third floor, where his room was and once they got to his room Blaine opened it with his key from his welcome package. The room was the same size as a normal dorm room; only this one had a little more free room, because there was only one bed. There was also a desk and dresser with two bedside tables and a lamp. There was a closet and a bathroom that was off from the room. The walls were an off white color, but Blaine didn't care, this was his room and he didn't have to share it with anyone. Blaine and his parents brought up all of his things and put it in his room. He was going to unpack later. For right now he just wanted to go and see the guys and see how they were going to react to him being back. Blaine walked with his parents out to the parking lot and he gave them both a hug and told them that he would call and let them know how everything was going. Blaine made sure he grabbed the cookies his mom made yesterday to bring with him. Once his parents were gone Blaine walked to the school that was on the other side of the campus.

It only took him fifteen minutes to get there and the place was surrounded by new faces. Blaine could easily tell who was a freshmen, as they were all running around trying to figure out where to go and what they were supposed to be doing. The older you were the more calm you were. Blaine could very easily tell what year each person was in by the way they were interacting with each other. Even though school started tomorrow officially, everyone knew that today was the first day of school. It was about getting used to being at Dalton. It was about getting your room and your roommate and your class schedule. Today was about being at Dalton and tomorrow would be about being in Dalton.

Blaine walked through the doors at Dalton and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. It was pure chaos inside as everyone was trying to get their packages. Those that did get it were driving the staff nuts with questions and trying to get things corrected that were wrong with their classes. Blaine was just glad that his parents were who they were, because his package was never wrong. After all you wouldn't want to be the one that screws up the heir to Dalton's schedule. Blaine made his way through the chaos of the front foyer and headed to the senior commons room where the Warblers always met up. Blaine could hear their voices of the guys already talking about what they wanted to do this year. Blaine put on a nervous smile and he walked around the corner and headed into the room.

"Knock, knock." Blaine said with a smile.

All the guys put on smiles at the sight of Blaine.

"Hey!"

The guys came over and gave Blaine a hug. Sebastian just stood back and smiled. He had already known about this from last night so he was going to let the guys have their moment with Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked with a huge smile.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Are you back?" Jeff asked.

"I'm back and I come baring my mom's chocolate chip cookies." Blaine said with a smile as he held up the container.

"Oh I've missed your mom's baking." Thad said with a smile as he took the container from Blaine and opened it. The guys all grabbed a cookie, even Sebastian.

"So you're really back?" Dave asked.

"Ya, unless you guys don't want me back. I know last year things got complicated and we had a few problems, but I'd like to move forward."

"We'd love to have you back with us. We've missed you and we're sorry about last year." Nick said in all sincerity.

"It's in the past; let's just focus on winning Nationals this year and having a great senior year." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well of course we're going to win Nationals. How can we lose with you and Sebastian singing?" Thad said with a smile.

"How is that going to work?" Trent asked.

"Blaine and I spoke about it last night and we've both agreed to be Co-Captains." Sebastian answered.

"Wait you knew about this last night?" Jeff asked Sebastian.

"I found out yesterday." Sebastian answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Beat asked.

"Because it's not my place to tell you." Sebastian said.

"I asked him not to tell anyone. I wanted to see how you would react to me being back. I wasn't too sure how you guys would take it." Blaine said.

"I know last year wasn't our best year. We took things too far and I know I can speak for everyone when I say that we are so sorry for what happened." Nick said.

"I know you guys are and I'd really like to just forget about it and go back to the way things were. Let's just put it behind us and go forward." Blaine said.

"Well this year will no doubt be interesting. With Sebastian and Blaine being Captains we are in for a lot of long nights." Trent said.

"You two are the biggest perfectionists I know." Thad said.

"Perfection wins." Sebastian said.

"And we are winning Nationals this year. So be prepared for sore bodies and long nights." Blaine said with a smile.

"That's fine with us. A lot of us are seniors this year so it's our last chance to win a Nationals' trophy. We're all ready to put in the long hours." Jeff said.

"We need to set-up auditions to fill in the numbers from the ones that graduated last year." Sebastian said.

"We can put up a sing-up sheet and have auditions on the weekend." Blaine suggested.

"I can do that." Trent said.

"What time for auditions?" Nick asked.

"Saturday at ten. That way we'll have all day to hear them. Trent make sure on the sign-up sheet it says to have more than one number prepared just in case." Sebastian said.

"Got it." Trent said.

"My mom was telling me about a new senior this year. His parents are on the board, they just moved here from California. Apparently, their son is really good. He used to go to a military school and was in their Glee club and they have won multiple awards." Blaine said.

"Ya he's names Hunter Clarington. My dad was telling me about him. Said his parents are a real piece of work." Sebastian said.

"Aren't all our parents?" Jeff lightly joked.

"True." Sebastian said.

"We should see if he signs-up, keep an eye out for him." Blaine said.

"From what my dad got from his parents, he's pretty cocky and arrogant so I'm sure he'll sign-up." Sebastian said.

"Sounds like your soulmate." Blaine said with a smile.

"Maybe, have to see how good looking he is first." Sebastian joked back.

"Well I see how this year is going to go." Nick said.

"Shut-up" Sebastian said.

"So how did Kurt take you coming back here?" Thad asked Blaine.

"He's not happy, but he'll accept it and we'll move on from it." Blaine answered.

"Well as much fun as this is and as good as these cookies are. I have to go and get my books and set my room up." Beat said.

"Who is your roommate?" Jeff asked.

"I have no idea. No one was there when I got there." Beat said.

"Did you luck out and get your own room like Sebastian?" Trent asked Blaine.

"I did and my parents paid for me to have my own bathroom."

"Lucky bastard." Beat said with a smile.

"I have my own bathroom too." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You guys suck." Jeff said.

"I'm not even going to touch that." Thad said with a smile.

"Did any of you guys get put together?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff and I are roommates." Nick said.

"Thad and I are roommates, but that's it everyone else is with someone outside of the Warblers." Dave said.

"Hopefully our roommates aren't too bad. Thankfully seniors get put together so we don't have to deal with any freshmen." Beat said.

"That is a good thing." Trent said.

"So practice tomorrow after school?" Nick asked.

"Of course." Blaine said.

"Okay well let's go get our books and then finish getting our room ready." Jeff said to Nick.

"Did you get your books yet?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Not yet, you?"

"Nope so we better go do that." Sebastian said.

"Let's go then. I'll see you guys later." Blaine said.

"See ya. Thank your mom for the cookies." Beat said.

"I will." Blaine said.

Blaine and Sebastian headed out of the room. The guys all turned to look at each other.

"You both need to get your books. Why didn't you go with them?" Dave asked Jeff and Nick.

"I think they need some time together. It's not going to be easy with them being Co-Captains. We've never done that before." Nick answered.

"You know it's going to be interesting. Before the Slushy incident they were definitely flirting with each other. You could see it in their eyes that they liked each other." Jeff said.

"Blaine is with Kurt. He's not the type to cheat." Trent said.

"No, but they will be spending a lot of time together." Beat said.

"And you guys know Kurt will not be happy about that. It's going to take a long time before Kurt is fine with Blaine being back here. You all saw the dirty looks he was giving us at Regionals." Thad said.

"Ya he is definitely not over what happened." Beat said.

"We'll keep an eye out on Blaine and make sure they are getting along. Kurt just might need some time getting adjusted to Blaine being back here." Nick said.

"Either way this year is going to be interesting." Dave said.

The guys all gave a nod before they started to go their separate ways. Sebastian and Blaine headed down the hallways to the book room.

"See I told you they would be happy to have you back." Sebastian said.

"I'm glad they were. I just didn't want to make things awkward or divided. I'm glad they were happy about it."

"How does it feel to be back?"

"It feels good. I'm excited for this year. Hopefully I'm not too far behind."

"Well you know I was top of my class last year, so if you need help you could always ask me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"What's gotten into you? You're never this nice."

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf this year. That and my father is sick of my shit. If I don't play nice this year he's going to ship me off to Paris."

"I thought you liked Paris."

"I do, but I hate my mother. So I would much rather be nice then be over there with her again."

"You've never told me about your mom. I know your parents are divorce and your dad is married again, but you've never told me about your mom."

"I don't talk about her and that's not going to change." Sebastian said in a dead serious tone. Blaine knew better than to push so he let it go.

"So playing nice is just an act?"

"No, I'm legitimately trying. Last year was a wakeup call for me and I'm actually trying to be not so guarded. The guys stood behind me last year after what happened when they could have kicked me out and turned their backs on me. It's a work in progress. Besides with the exception of the Slushy I've always been nice to you."

"I'll give you that, you have been nice to me. Flirtatious, but nice. I do miss being friends with you; you always understood what it's like having the type of parents that I do."

"I do understand that. We both have parents that are big shots and high up on the board. I've missed talking to you too. You've always been that boy next door type of guy. Even though you have every reason to be arrogant and entitled you're not. That's rare for this school. It's nice being able to have normal conversations."

"Ya it is. Are you going to go to some of the fundraisers and benefits this year?"

"My dad and step-mom would like me to go. I didn't last year, but they said since I'm a senior then I should go to some of them. There is a place for me on the board in the future if I want it, because of my dad and step-mom. So I think I'll go to a few of them just to see what it's like and what goes on. I'm playing lacrosse again this year though, so I can only go when I don't have a game."

"You're going to be busy."

"Good way to stay out of trouble." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"True" Blaine said with a smile.

"What about you Mr. Heir, are you going?"

"I will go to some of them. Either Cooper or I have to take my parents' place when they retire and Cooper has already made it very clear he's not going to."

"Did he even go here?"

"No he didn't, he went to a public school. He never went to college; he didn't have any interest in it. Once he graduated he left for L.A and never looked back."

"Do you guys still talk?"

"We do. It's been six months since we worked things out and we talk once a week now. He makes the effort in calling me once a week and he'll text me a few times a week to make sure everything is alright. It's nice having a relationship with him again."

"That's good that you guys worked things out. Older siblings can be really helpful and supportive."

"Is your sister like that?"

"Ally is very supportive. She's the only person who has ever truly been there for me through everything. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Maybe I can meet her one day."

"She'll be in town eventually."

They arrived at the book room and they both got their books for their classes this semester. Once they had their books they headed off towards the dormitory. They headed out of the building and began walking across the campus.

"Have you called any of the McKinley kids?" Sebastian asked.

"Not yet. I was going to call Sam tonight and let him know. I feel bad that I'm leaving them; I mean six people graduated last year so they basically have to start over like I said. It's going to be a hard year for them."

"Ya, but you can't stay there for them and be unhappy. If they are your friends they will understand. Just like the guys did when you left to go there."

"I hope they will and just because we don't go to the same school anymore doesn't mean that we can't hang out still."

"Have you heard from Kurt yet?"

"What no name today?"

"I'm trying to be nice. It's very hard when it comes to him, but I'm trying. So have you heard from him?"

"No I haven't. I don't plan on calling him until tomorrow."

"Why the wait?"

"Time to calm down and make sure I don't say anything I'll regret. He also hasn't called me, so he clearly isn't in a hurry to speak to me."

"Have you two ever fought besides now and the time he cheated?"

"Not really. We don't ever fight hardly. When we do fight he always tries and blames it on me though. I don't like that these past few months have been different. I'm hoping everything will go back to normal and we can move passed all of this."

"Well if you guys truly want to be together then I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make it work. What floor is your room on?"

"Third, room 309. You?" Blaine asked as they walked into the building.

"412, so we aren't too far from each other. That's good for when we need to work on arrangements. Did you bring your guitars?"

"I brought the acoustic and left my electric at home. I figured if I needed it then I could go back and get it. It's only thirty minutes away right."

"Ya and an electric in a dorm room is bound to piss someone off." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Would that be too tempting for you?" Blaine joked back.

"If I knew how to play, probably."

"You don't play?" Blaine asked slightly surprised.

"No I play the piano. I wanted to learn, but never got around to it."

"I can teach you if you want."

"Maybe, let's see if you get through the first month of classes though eh."

They stopped out front of Blaine's room.

"You have no idea how worried I am about that. McKinley had a horrible education compared to this place. I was learning things that I learned here in my freshmen and sophomore year. I'm going to be so far behind."

"I'll help you catch up and so will the guys you know that. Hell I think Trent still has his notes from last year." Sebastian said with a smile.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"He's good for things like that. Last year when I was sick for a week he made sure to take notes in all of the classes we had together and he even made a copy for me. He's good like that."

"Ya Trent is always looking out for others. He's got a good heart."

"He does."

Blaine looked at Sebastian for a moment and he couldn't help, but ask what had been on his mind for months now.

"Sebastian, I know we've put everything behind us, but I just have to ask. When the Slushy hit me, why did you leave?"

Sebastian let out a sigh and tried to get the right words together in his head. He didn't want to say the wrong thing or say what he wanted to say in the wrong way.

"The Slushy was meant for Kurt and I never expected you to have that fast of reflexes. Later the guys told me that you took up boxing when you were fourteen, it made sense then. So many things went wrong. Kurt's taller than you are so it would have hit him in the chest and not the face. The salt would have burned for a few minutes, but it wouldn't have done any damage. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. When it hit you in the face and you went down I couldn't breathe. Everyone was shocked, but I was the one that knew why it hurt. I never meant to hurt you. Seeing you in pain it tore me up inside. I shouldn't have left I should have manned up and been there for you, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand seeing you in pain, pain that I caused. So I left with the guys and I acted like it didn't bother me that you had to have surgery when Santana came to get the truth from me. I hate knowing that I hurt you, because that's not who I am and I shouldn't have let myself become that person. I'm trying to be a better person, who I used to be before all this crap started."

"I believe you. I'm glad that you aren't that person anymore, because when we first started to hang out you were really cool. I know a lot of people see these walls you have surrounded around you, but deep down you really are a good person Sebastian. You're actually a lot like Santana. She's the first one to tell you she's a bitch, but underneath it all she's a sweet girl who cares a lot about a handful of people. I hope this side of you stays and that other side doesn't start to appear again, because I like this side of you a lot more than the other."

"I'm not going to be hurting anyone. I won't bite my tongue if the situation calls for it, but I won't be putting salt into any liquids. I'm not the type of person to back down in a confrontation. I will do whatever I have to; to protect the people I care about and love. However, I can be nice and not an asshole when I want to be."

"I can respect that. I would do anything to protect my family and friends. Sometimes a person needs to be mean in order to keep people safe."

"Exactly."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Sebastian looked over Blaine's shoulder as Blaine turned around at the sound of the voice. Blaine knew who the person was based on his voice and Blaine couldn't believe when he turned around that Dave Karofsky was standing there.

"David, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Dave walked closer to both Blaine and Sebastian and Sebastian leaned against the doorframe as he looked at Dave. Sebastian didn't know what was going to happen. He had yet to see Dave since the time that he was at Scandals and Sebastian wasn't too nice to him. Sebastian also didn't know how well Blaine knew Dave. So Sebastian was ready for anything.

"My father thought after everything that I should be in a school where people wouldn't care if I was gay. So he told me yesterday that I was going here." Dave looked to the right of him at the door right across from Blaine's. "Looks like we're neighbors." Dave said with a smile.

"Welcome to Dalton. This place is great for people like us." Blaine said.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dave said with attitude.

"I meant gay people. People at Dalton truly don't care and if they do they keep it to themselves, because of the policy." Blaine said.

"Oh, I thought you meant stuck up rich kids who lie to people. How's Kurt?" Dave said with a snarky tone.

"He's fine."

"Yet here you are flirting with this one." Dave said rudely.

"Sebastian and I were just talking. We're allowed to be friends. Considering you and Kurt are friends after everything you did to him, I really don't see you being in the position to judge or comment." Blaine said calmly.

Sebastian looked at Blaine when he said that. Sebastian didn't know what he was talking about and he was planning on asking Blaine after Dave left.

"I never put Kurt in the hospital. I'm also not some man whore that trash talks anyone that is different than him. I also don't try and break you two up or get into Kurt's pants every chance I get."

"First of all, I'm sorry for what I said to you. It was mean and it was uncalled for. Second, I already apologized to Blaine and Kurt for what happened. Thirdly, Blaine and I are just friends and it's none of your business who Blaine or Kurt are friends with." Sebastian said in a calm voice.

"Your apology means nothing to me. You'll never change. You are incapable of having friends or understanding the meaning of the world. And Kurt is my friend and I have every right to make sure that no one is trying to hurt him." Dave said in an angry voice.

"Okay Dave enough. You are in no position to judge Sebastian for past acts after what you did. As for Sebastian and I it's none of your business whether we are friends or not. Just like my relationship with Kurt is none of your business. I'm glad you are here and no longer in a school where you feel you can't be yourself, but we're not friends. So I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business. I hope you find what you are looking for by being in Dalton. Now if you'll excuse us we have some things that I am now going to have to explain."

Blaine turned around and unlocked his door and opened it. He walked into the room with his one hand still on the door. Sebastian looked at Dave one last time to make sure he wasn't going to try anything or say anything before he followed Blaine inside his room. Blaine closed his door and locked it before he went and leaned against his desk. He knew that now he would have to explain to Sebastian what that was all about. He really wasn't happy that Dave was here and he didn't know what kind of problems it would give him in the future, but he was hoping Dave had gotten it out of his system and he would just leave him alone. Sebastian didn't say anything he just waited for when Blaine was ready to explain how he knew Dave.

"I owe you an explanation after all of that." Blaine said.

"You down owe me one, but I wouldn't say no to one. I know why he doesn't like me. I would like to know why you don't like him." Sebastian said gently.

"You know Kurt transferred to Dalton in my Sophomore year."

"I do."

"A few weeks before he transferred here he came by to check the place out and to spy on us. He was a horrible spy though, he didn't even dress close to the dress code we have here. He stood out way too much to be a spy for the New Directions. I figured out that he was spying, but on how the school worked. He watched us sing a song and then afterwards Dave, Wes and I took him down for some coffee. He actually asked us if we were all gay. I told him that I was and that Dave and Wes weren't. Dave told him that this wasn't a gay school we just have a strict no bullying policy. I could tell that something was bothering him so I asked Dave and Wes to give us a few minutes alone. After they left Kurt told me that he was being bullied by this one guy at school, a football player. He was pushing him into lockers and calling him names, that type of thing."

"I'm assuming this guy was Karofsky."

"It was. I told Kurt to stand up for himself. That he could run away and be the victim or he could confront him. The next day Kurt went to school and Dave pushed him into the lockers. Kurt ran after him and into the locker room to confront him. They argued back and forth and then out of nowhere Karofsky kissed him. Kurt was shocked and he didn't push him away right away, when Karofsky went to kiss him again Kurt pushed him away and then Karofsky left. He told me about it and the next day I went to McKinley to confront Karofsky with Kurt. He didn't want to listen and at the end of it I told him that he wasn't alone and he pushed me up against the fence. Kurt pushed him back off from me and then Karofsky left. Turns out that was Kurt's first kiss. Kurt was really upset about it and I took him to lunch to try and cheer him up. After that Karofsky got worse and he even threatened to kill Kurt if he told anyone about what happened. Kurt was constantly afraid and his father and step-mom decided to use their honeymoon money to send Kurt here. After two months Karofsky apologized and Kurt went back to McKinley."

"But Karofsky said he was friends with Kurt. If Kurt was so upset about what had happened why would Kurt want anything to do with him?"

"That is what upsets me. Once Kurt went back to McKinley he was trying to get Karofsky to come out of the closet. Then last year he transferred schools to try and get a fresh start. The night at Scandals Karofsky was there and they started to talk and text each other after that. It was all just friendly, but I was still upset because of how hurt Kurt was by what he had done. Then last Valentine's day Karofsky had been sending Kurt these secret admirer gifts and cards. Kurt thought they were from me and when he went to Breadstixs that night for Sugar's party he found out that they were from Karofsky. He told Kurt that he liked him and wanted to be with him, Kurt told him that he loved me and he only saw Karofsky as a friend. When Karofsky left he ran into some of his football friends at his new school and that started the whole gay rumor and him trying to kill himself. Kurt went to the hospital and spoke to Karofsky and ever since they've been talking more and more and hanging out."

"So Karofsky did all of that, bullied Kurt and threatened to kill him, yet Kurt had a problem with you and me being friends. That's retarded. I get that you got hurt by my actions, but I never kissed you or threatened your life. I never scared you or tormented you. How can he be friends with Karofsky and not be okay with you and me being friends?" Sebastian said with anger to his voice.

"That was my point. After everything Karofsky did to Kurt, he still doesn't see the problem with them being friends and he doesn't understand why I would be upset over it. He thinks because Karofsky was going through something then its' okay. That everything he did and said to him was okay. He's forgiven Karofsky, but yet when I told him I forgave you and the guys he gets mad and upset saying that I'm a push over and too easy to forgive people. He wants to give me a hard time, because you tried to get with me, yet Karofsky kissed him and sent him little love gifts. It's something we don't see eye to eye on and we try not to talk about it, because we never agree on it and we just end up fighting."

"He has no right to be mad at you for being friends with me. He's friends with Karofsky, a man that kissed him and then threatened to kill him. He should have reported it to the police, but instead he lets him off the hook, because he's gay. Lots of people have a problem with being gay at first that doesn't mean they get to do and say what they want."

"I agree, but whenever I say anything he just brings up that I still speak to you or he calls me selfish like Saturday." Blaine said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ya you're the selfish one. He's the one that handed over that tape of me back to me so he could compete against all of the Warblers at Regionals." Sebastian said with annoyance.

"What tape?" Blaine asked with confusion.

"The one that Santana got of me admitting to putting rock salt in the Slushie. What other tape would I be talking about?"

"There was a tape of you admitting to it?"

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"No, what tape?" Blaine asked with anger and confusion.

"Santana came to Dalton the next day after the Slushie incident to tell us that you had to have surgery. She wanted to know what was in the Slushie and I told her nothing. She called me a liar and we had a little duel. Afterwards I told her it was rock salt. Kurt had the Warblers come to McKinley and they sang a Michael song and offered a truce. Santana then said that she had a tape of me admitting to the rock salt and she could give it to the police or the Headmaster. She gave Kurt the tape and then Kurt said that it wouldn't be any fun to win at Regionals if I wasn't there for it and he gave me the tape. I thought you knew all about this."

"No I had no idea. He never told me, none of them did. If I knew there was a tape I would have demanded to have it. I'm not saying I would have done anything with it, but it was my choice on the matter. They had no right to keep that from me. Kurt had no right to keep it from me and then hand you the tape." Blaine said with anger.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew."

"No I had no idea. I'm assuming you destroyed the tape."

"Obviously"

"I'm passed what happened, but that doesn't change that he didn't have the right to take this decision from me. I was the one that was hurt; it was my decision on if I wanted something to happen."

"Would you have?"

"I wouldn't have gone to the police, but I might have gone to the Headmaster and had something done about it. Especially when you tried to blackmail Rachel into not singing. It felt like you didn't learn anything from the Slushie. Don't get me wrong I'm friends with you now and I know you regret it, but that doesn't change that at the time I was furious with you and the rest of them for leaving."

"No I understand that. If it happened to me I would have called the police. I would have understood if you did or you went to the Headmaster. That's why I was surprised that Kurt gave me the tape. I thought you told him he could. If I had known you didn't know about it, I would have given you the tape and let you decide what you wanted to do."

"Really? You would have given me the tape that you incriminated yourself on?" Blaine asked with a slight shock.

"Obviously I didn't want to get in trouble, but that doesn't change the fact that it was your decision. No one had the right to make that decision for you or take that decision away from you. I didn't want to get in trouble for what happened, but I wasn't about to take that right away from you on top of everything else." Sebastian said in a serious voice and Blaine actually believed him.

"I just can't believe he kept this from me. They all did." Blaine said in a hurt tone.

"Maybe the others didn't know. I mean we all assumed that Kurt was acting on your behalf, maybe they did too."

"I don't know, but I'll be asking Sam later when I call him to tell him I'm back at Dalton."

"How do you think they are going to take it?"

"I don't know, but I hope they aren't too mad. This is where I want to be and hopefully they can be understanding of that."

"If they truly are your friends then they will understand like the guys did when you left for McKinley."

"I hope so; I would hate to lose friendships over something as silly as where I'm going to school."

"That is a dumb reason, especially because you guys could be all over the country next year."

"Exactly. I just hope that Karofsky doesn't try and start anything. I just want to have fun this year and not have to worry about any drama."

"I couldn't agree more. He's a jock so hopefully he stays on his side of the fence and leaves the rest of us alone. I better get going though, I still have to unpack my room and get ready for tomorrow."

"Ya clearly so do I."

"Text me if you need to talk or if dumbass across the way gives you a hard time."

"I think it'll be fine, but thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Sebastian gave Blaine a smile.

"See you tomorrow." Blaine smiled back and Sebastian left Blaine's room to go up to his own.

Blaine looked around his room, he knew he needed to start to unpack and get everything organized. First though he wanted to call Sam and let him know that one, he wouldn't be going back to McKinley and two, he wanted to know if Sam knew about the tape and that he didn't know about it. Blaine was hoping that he didn't, that they all thought Kurt had discussed it with him. Blaine hated the thought that everyone in New Directions had been so absent minded that they didn't feel the need to discuss something like this with Blaine. Blaine was the victim, he was the one that got hurt and had to have surgery. It was his right to decided what he wanted to do with the tape or not. Blaine pulled out his phone and called Sam's number. After three rings Sam answered.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

"Hey Sam. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be coming back to McKinley. I'm actually at Dalton right now unpacking my room."

"Ya I was waiting for this call. We all already know you are back at Dalton. Kurt called Tina to complain to her about it and well you know Tina, she called everyone else."

"I'm sorry I didn't want you guys to find out from someone else. I just got my welcome package yesterday. Until then it was still up in the air if I was able to come back or not. I mean I figured I would be able to, but until things are official it's best not to tell anyone. I'm really sorry you didn't find out from me."

"Hey it's all good. You were never really ours anyways. We knew you were there for Kurt and we were all wondering if you were going to stay or not now that he has graduated. Tina is upset, but Artie and me are cool with it. We know your heart has always belonged to Dalton. Brittany is fine with it, but she also has other problems with not graduating last year so I don't think she's thinking too much about anything right now. We can still hang out and see each other. It's not a big deal."

"I'm glad you still want to be friends. I didn't know if you would be upset or not."

"Of course I still want to be friends. You going to a different school doesn't change anything. We can still hang out and talk on the phone."

"Good, I'd like that. I came to McKinley for Kurt, but I made friends with all of you guys and I would hate to lose those friendships."

"You won't we're all still going to be friends. It's not like we're all in different countries. So you're at Dalton now?"

"I am; I have to unpack my things and get my room set up."

"Cool. Who's your roommate?"

"I don't have one. I have a single room with my own bathroom."

"Sweet. You lucked out."

"Ya my parents paid extra for it. It's nice not having to share especially after being at home for the last year."

"Have you seen the Warblers yet?"

"I have. They were all happy that I was coming back this year. We've put everything behind us and we are all just looking forward to the future."

"Even Sebastian?" Sam asked with concern.

"Sebastian and me are good. We are just friends and we have put the whole thing behind us. He's really not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He's a lot like Santana; you just have to see passed all the walls."

"Hey if you trust him that's good enough for me. I'd imagine that Kurt freaked out though."

"He did. I told him Saturday and we haven't spoken since. We got into a fight and he said some hurtful things to me that I'm not yet willing to forgive just yet. I'll call him tomorrow and see what happens then."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's fine. Kurt's your friend too and I don't want to put any of you guys in the middle of our relationship. Its fine I already spoke to my parents and Sebastian about it."

"Ok well if you ever want to talk you know you can always talk to me. Even if it's about Kurt I don't care. I'm more your friend than his."

"Thanks and there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Shoot"

"Do you remember the tape that Santana had of Sebastian admitting to using the rock salt?"

"Ya, Kurt gave it back to him. What about it?"

"I just found out about it a few minutes ago."

"Wait you didn't know there was a tape?"

"No I had no idea. Please tell me you guys all thought I knew about it."

"Of course we all thought you knew about it. We thought it was your idea to give the tape back to Sebastian. You really had no idea about it at all?"

"No I had no idea. Kurt never told me about it. I just found out from Sebastian, because I was telling him about Dave Karofsky, who is going to Dalton now by the way."

"Are you kidding me? Did he say something to you?"

"Yup. He saw Sebastian and me outside in the hallway at the dormitory. Karofsky's room is right across the hall from mine. Him and Kurt have been friends ever since Kurt came back to McKinley. Of course he doesn't like Sebastian and had a problem with my talking to him."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"I hope not. He's here, because his father wanted him in a safe place after everything that happened. I hope he got what he wanted to say out of his system and he'll just leave us alone. I really don't want any drama this year."

"I hear ya, after last year I'm looking forward to a peaceful year myself. Which brings me back to the tape. I'm sorry I never said anything. We all thought you knew. When Kurt said he was going to give the tape back we all thought that was your decision and not his. I'm sorry man."

"It's not your fault and I had a feeling that's what it was, but I wanted to make sure. I'll talk to him about it. Do me a favor and just keep this between us. I don't want to start something with everyone about this stupid tape from last year."

"I'll stay quiet. It's in the past I get that. If Karofsky starts anything let me know and I'll come down and kick his ass again." Sam said lightly, but Blaine knew that he would do it in a heartbeat.

"From what I heard you were the one with the black eye."

"Hey I held my own. The guy is like twice my size. Three times your size."

"He is a big guy. Hopefully he'll hang out with the football jocks and he'll leave well enough alone. Can't say the guys will be very nice and tolerant of him if he starts something with me or Sebastian."

"You guys over there are like a family. I wouldn't want to be the one that has to go up against all of them."

"Thankfully you'll never have to be in that position. Everything should be fine. Its high school the first few days are always tough then everyone goes into their own routine and their own friends. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I am. It'll be nice to see everyone and it's my senior year. One more year and then I am out of there. Hopefully I can get my grades up so I can graduate."

"You ever need help you know I'll help you."

"I know and I appreciate that. I might also take you up on that."

"Be my guest. Is the family doing okay? You guys are good?"

"Ya we're good right now. Mom's been working too for the summer while I was home to watch my brother and sister. She's going to keep working and we'll make it work with the kids getting home from school. My parents had a meeting with their school. The principal wanted to speak to them about Stevie."

"Is he okay?"

"Ya he's fine, he's better than fine actually. They wanted him to skip fifth grade and go right into sixth. See last year he was acting up and we just thought it was because of everything that happened. We figured all of the drama and everything we went through in the previous year caught up with him and he was acting out because of it. Well before summer started his teacher wanted to give Stevie this special test to see what grade level he was at. They got the report back on Friday and as it turns out he was acting out because he was bored. He's actually able to understand work that kids in the eighth grade are doing. So my parents are going to move him up a grade to see if that helps."

"Wow good for him. That's awesome Sam."

"Ya it's great, but that of course got my parents thinking about when he goes to high school. As you know public schools aren't that great for their education level they aren't bad, but to a gifted kid it can be a problem. They are worried that once he hits high school and the work gets too easy for him, he'll go back to acting up and you can get into a lot more trouble in high school then you can in middle school. He'll be a teenager and they don't want him to throw it all away because the work is too easy, but private schools are way too expensive. There are also no scholarships. I wish there was because then he could get a really good education, one that will challenge him, but there isn't any."

"There isn't any scholarships out there for private schools?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Nope, my parents checked. Even at Dalton they don't offer any. I guess rich people don't want to be slumming it with us poor people." Sam lightly joked.

"Not all rick people feel like that. I loved being at McKinley with you guys. There should be scholarships so people like your brother, who are too smart for the normal education path could have the chance to get a better one. If the person is a good person it shouldn't matter what tax bracket their parents are in."

"Ya, but the world doesn't work like that. He's only in the sixth grade he still has another two years after this. Things might change in that amount of time. I'm just glad we caught it and that the teacher thought maybe something more was going on. Hopefully now he won't be as bored."

"I hope so. You'll have to let me know how it goes over with him."

"Ya I will, but I better let you go. You have a room to unpack and get ready for tomorrow."

"Ya I really do need to unpack. I hate unpacking it seems to always take forever."

"It really does, and just think you'll be doing it again in ten months." Sam joked.

"God don't remind me. Text me tomorrow and let me know how school goes."

"I will. Don't have too much fun with those Warblers." Sam joked.

"I'll try my best not to."

"Good. I'll text ya tomorrow and we can share war stories."

Blaine let out a chuckle. "Sounds good Sam."

"See ya later man."

"Bye"

Blaine hung up his phone with a smile on his face. He was upset that Kurt had told everyone that he wasn't going to be coming back to McKinley. He wanted to be the one to tell them, but he should have seen it coming. When Kurt gets mad he talks and he talks a lot to anyone that will listen. Blaine had been on the receiving end of one of his rants many times throughout their relationship. So it wasn't a big surprise that Kurt had called Tina to complain to. Blaine was glad that the others didn't know that Blaine didn't know about the tape. Blaine wasn't too sure how he would have felt if they did know that Kurt hadn't told him. So in that sense Blaine did feel better after speaking with Sam. He also had an idea on how to help change Dalton. He would speak to Sebastian about it tomorrow and do some research on it first before he started anything. For now he had to unpack and get ready for tomorrow so with a heavy sigh Blaine put his phone down on the desk and started to set his room up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine got up that Monday with a smile on his face. Today was his first official day back at Dalton and the start of his senior year. Blaine got up and took a shower for school. Once he was showered he got dried off and put on his new Dalton uniform. He had to admit it felt good to be wearing the blazer again. He didn't like that he couldn't dress how he wanted, but if he had to wear a uniform he was glad it was his Dalton blazer. Blaine put his hair back and grabbed his books for his locker. He put them in his bag and then headed out of his room to go down to the café to get something quick to eat for breakfast and some coffee. The dorms were buzzing with life as everyone hurried to get showered and ready for their first day. Blaine just smiled as he was happy that he had his own bathroom so he wouldn't have to fight in the commons bathroom to get showered and ready. Blaine headed down the hallway and down the stairs to leave the building. He got into his car and decided to drive over. This way if he had to carry anything or he got too much homework he could drive back over the campus instead of walking with heavy books. Blaine drove over to the school building and once he parked he got out. He already had his locker assigned to him in the welcome package so Blaine headed towards the senior's hallway, where all the senior lockers were and he found his locker. He opened it and started to put his books into his locker.

"Hey killer" Sebastian said as he came and stood beside Blaine with a smile on his face.

"Hey. Did you see the insanity that is the dormitory right now?" Blaine said with a smile.

"I did. I'm so glad I have a bathroom and I don't have to deal with that anymore. I can't tell you how many times I've been walked in on in the shower."

"Ya because your shy." Blaine said with a smirk.

"No, but that doesn't mean I want every freshmen in this school to see me naked. Even if it's a must see." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"See that's the difference between you and me. Someone walks in on you in the shower; you just stand there in all your glory proud as hell. If that was me I would never be able to show my face again."

"Oh I bet there are a lot of guys in this school that would love to see you naked." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine closed his lockers with a blush on his cheeks.

"I need coffee." Blaine said as he put his lock on the locker. He had his books for his first class in his hands and he had put his bag in the locker as well.

They started to head down the hallway so they could get some coffee and something to eat.

"So I was talking to my sister last night." Sebastian said as he walked down the hallway.

"How is she?"

"She's good. She's still in L.A. she just finished writing the final draft for that movie she was working on."

"Did she tell you what it's called yet?"

"She did, because they did the casting already and it's going to be released to the public by the weekend. So she was no longer on a gag order. It's called Vengeance; it's an action movie with some romance. It's about this guy that used to be in the C.I.A and he goes on this killing spree basically when his family is killed. So he goes on the hunt to kill the people that are responsible. There are all these twists I guess Ally was saying, but the main character also has a love interest that makes him question everything. I don't know it sounds good and when it comes out I'll go and see it obviously."

"Well obviously your sister helped to write it. It sounds interesting. I mean I've read some of your sister's books. She's really good at the murder mysteries. I'm sure the movie will be good."

"Ya, that wasn't the interesting part though." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ok? What was the interesting part?" Blaine asked before he placed his order in for his coffee and a muffin. Sebastian did the same before he answered.

"So for the last two months almost now she's been seeing this guy. She told me that she was just seeing him in a causal manner and she refused to tell me his name. She's talked about him before and said he was a great guy, he was funny and he was an actor. Blah, blah, blah, but she has refused to give me a name which is weird."

"That is weird." Blaine said as he grabbed his coffee and muffin. Sebastian grabbed his order and they both made their way over to an empty table.

"Except last night she slipped up. She told me part of his name and you will never believe what his name is." Sebastian said with a smile.

"What?" Blaine asked with genuine curiosity.

"She called him Coop."

"Coop?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Yup and when I called her out on it she finally told me. She's dating your brother." Sebastian said with a huge smile.

"No she's not. I know he's been seeing someone in a causal manner, but he never said it was your sister."

"They've been seeing each other for six weeks now. They met at a party and Cooper pretended to be her boyfriend when one of the guys there wouldn't leave her alone. They got to taking and they started dating. They didn't say anything, because they couldn't. Cooper was auditioning for the leading roll and they didn't want it to come out as favoritism. Now that he has the roll they can come out about them dating."

"Cooper never told me he got a leading roll in a movie."

"You guys talk every Monday and he just found out yesterday that he got the part officially. He's going to tell you tonight when you guys talk like you do every week."

"Why didn't they tell us though?"

"They didn't know how we would react. Ally and Cooper know what happened between us last year and they didn't know how we would react to it. They didn't know if we were on good terms or if we were just saying that we were on good terms. I told Ally that we were friends and we are more than capable of being able to handle them dating."

"I'll speak to Coop tonight about it and let him know that I'm fine with it. I just want him to be happy as he does me. We have a better relationship with each other than we did last year. I'll speak to him and let him know that I'm happy for him. You don't happen to have a picture of them by any chance." Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled and pulled out his phone. He opened a text that Ally had sent him last night. He handed Blaine his phone to show him the picture of Ally and Cooper together at a party. Blaine took the phone and smiled. They did look really good together.

"Your sister is gorgeous." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian his phone back.

"What can I say, it runs in the family." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine just rolled his eyes at Sebastian.

"You know it's true. Did you get a hold of Sam last night?"

"I did."

"How did it go?"

"It went well. He had already heard from Tina that I wasn't coming back to McKinley this year."

"How did Tina know?"

"Kurt called to tell her Saturday I guess. Tina called him freaking out that I wasn't coming back. Now everyone knows thanks to Kurt. It's not that I'm upset that they know; it's just that I wanted to be the one to tell them, instead of them hearing it through the grapevine."

"Well it was your news to tell them and not his. I get that he was upset, but he doesn't have the right to blab it to everyone, because he's mad. He should have called to speak to you about it instead of other people."

"I spoke to you about our fight; it's only fair he gets to speak to his friends about it."

"Ya, but I already knew you were going back to Dalton. He didn't have the right to tell other people your news. He could have called to tell Tina about the fight and left that part out. Or better yet he could have called you to speak to you about it."

"I still haven't heard from him yet. I'll call him after Warbler practice tonight if I haven't heard from him by then. I also asked Sam if he knew that I had no knowledge of this tape. He, like the others, assumed that Kurt had told me and that they were going with my wishes. He wasn't happy that I didn't know about it. He apologized for not telling me, but as I said it wasn't his fault. They all assumed that Kurt had run the idea by me first. I told him not to tell anyone, I don't want this brought back up again. It was last year and I'm passed it. I don't see the need to keep bringing it back up all the time. He said he would keep quiet about it."

"How did he feel about you being back at Dalton?"

"He was fine with it. He understood and he said that we could still hang out and be friends. He said that Artie and Brittany were fine with it and that Tina was upset, but she will eventually get over it. She just takes a little longer to get used to change. That reminds me do you know if Dalton has a scholarship program?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"This year I'm getting involved in Dalton and the board, like I said. This year I would really like to make a difference in the school. After speaking to Sam I had a great idea, but I don't know how well it will go over."

"What's your idea?"

"Well Sam's little brother Stevie, is in the sixth grade, he was supposed to be in the fifth grade, but he was able to skip ahead. He took a test just before summer and the results came back that he was at an eighth grade level. So they placed him in the sixth grade hoping that would challenge him a little more. That got Sam's parents to think about what high school to send him to and what type of education he would get. As I know personally the education you get at a public school isn't that great, especially compared to private schools. His parents did some research and there isn't a private school that offers scholarships. So if they want Stevie to be challenged and get a good education they would have to try and figure out how to afford a private school and with their finances they never would be able to."

"That sucks. He's just going to have to be stuck with a poor education, because they don't have this type of money."

"But he might not have to. I want to propose a scholarship program so kids that are intelligent and want a great education, but can't afford it could come here on scholarship. Kids shouldn't have to suffer, because their parents weren't born into money or working for some major corporation. Just because they are in a different tax bracket doesn't mean they don't deserve a great education."

"I like it. It's going to be a lot of work. You'll have to find sponsors to fork over the money and get the board's approval. I like it though. I think it's a good idea. How would you go about picking who gets one and who doesn't?"

"Essay and interview based. Maybe you'd like to help?"

"Sure I'll help you out. I like the idea. We should open Dalton up to other people. Scholarships would be a great way to help people that can't afford this place, but deserve the education. We can brainstorm some ideas this weekend. That'll give you some time to catch up in your courses. Are you ready for the work?"

"I hope so. I'm really hoping I'm not that far behind, but I have a feeling it's going to be hard for a few weeks until I catch up."

"I'll help you, you know that. What do you have this semester?"

"French, English Lit, History and music."

"Well at least you have an easy one with music. English Lit shouldn't be too bad, because you guys just read different books so last year won't matter. History could be a problem. Did you take French last year?"

"No they didn't offer it, it was Spanish. I have that next semester."

"So you've missed a whole year of French. That's going to be a problem. Luckily for you I am fluent in French so I can help you get caught up."

"You're just dying to be my tutor aren't you?" Blaine joked.

"Oh ya. Get you all alone in my room talking French, nothing sexier." Sebastian joked back.

"Wow." Blaine said as he shook his head.

"You know I'm joking. Seriously though, I will help if you need it."

"Thank-you, I appreciate that." Blaine looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost time for first period. "We should get going; we have ten minutes before class starts."

"And the fun begins." Sebastian said as he stood up and so did Blaine.

"What classes do you have this semester?"

"Calculus, World History, Gym and a spare last period."

"Lucky."

"Actually I thought the Warblers were lucky, because Gym is my last period so I can shower before practice."

"That's true. When does lacrosse start up?"

"Tomorrow morning bright and early is out first practice. Nothing like running five miles at five in the morning."

"I don't know how you do it. I could never get up that early to run."

"It's only two days a week the rest of the time we are on the field practicing at seven. So it's not too bad."

"That's true, but still I couldn't do it. I could run five miles, but at five in the morning I have no desire to do so."

"It takes dedication that's for sure."

The first bell rang signally for the students to start to make their way to their first class.

"I'll see you at lunch." Sebastian said.

"See ya" Blaine said as he headed up the stairs to his first class and Sebastian continued on down the hall to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine sat on the bed in his dorm room. It was eight o'clock at night and he had just gotten back from Warbler practice. It was a long practice because it was their first practice of the year. They were going over everything that they were expected to do this year, which concerts they were to organize for which fundraisers this year. By the time they got everything organized and discussed they only had time to sing one song to get the wheels rolling and then they needed to go. Blaine had so much homework to do tonight he didn't know how he was going to get it all done. He was definitely behind in his French and History class. He already had a book to read for English literature that he needed to have completed and a five thousand word essay done within two weeks. Blaine knew that his senior year was going to be very busy and it was already starting out that way. Blaine really knew he needed to organize everything and get everything on track and written down on his desktop calendar so he would be able to keep track of everything. On his desk he had a huge calendar so he would be able to have multiple things written on a single date. Time management was a huge benefit for Blaine to have this year. He would need to make sure he used the most out of his time to work on homework so he would be able to go to fundraisers with his parents and for the Warblers.

Blaine had called Kurt, but he didn't answer and Blaine didn't bother to leave a message. He was still upset with Kurt for what he said to him and for telling Tina that he wasn't going back to McKinley. Blaine knew he would need to call Cooper so he decided he would do it before he continued with his French homework. After the fourth ring Cooper answered.

"Hey squirt."

"Please stop calling me that." Blaine said with an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I get it, you're seventeen and you don't like nicknames anymore."

"Thank-you. Now I believe you have some news to share with me." Blaine said in a serious voice.

"I guess you've been speaking with Sebastian."

"I have. I'm a little shocked and hurt that you didn't tell me any of this good news."

"It's not like that. I wanted to tell you, but my roll wasn't guarantee until yesterday. I haven't even told mom and dad yet."

"And you didn't think telling me that you were seeing Sebastian's sister was important?"

"It was just casual until a couple weeks ago. We weren't really sure how you two would react. I know you said you two were passed what happened with the Slushy, but seeing each other now and then is different than me dating his sister. It would make it so you two saw each other more, especially if we ever got serious."

"Serious? Wow Coop you must really like her if you are even entertaining the idea of you getting serious."

"I'm not good with relationships, but I like her a lot Blaine. She's amazing and god she is gorgeous."

"She is gorgeous I saw the picture that Ally sent to Sebastian. You two do look good together. I am happy for you Coop on both accounts. When does filming start?"

"It starts later this month. I can't say much about it right now, but I'm looking forward to it."

"Good for you. I'm happy for you Coop and I can't wait to see it."

"Thanks little bro. Now enough about me; how was your first day at Dalton?"

"It was busy. Missing a year here has definitely put me behind everyone else in my French and History class. Thankfully I have English Lit and Music this semester as well so I only have two courses that I'm behind in. The guys all said they would help if I need it. It won't take me long to get caught up hopefully. We also had a long Warbler meeting to get everything discussed for the year that our headmaster wants us to do."

"It sounds like you are going to be busy this year."

"You have no idea. I want to also take part in some fundraisers with mom and dad. I also am going to work on a proposal with Sebastian to start a scholarship program for Dalton."

"Scholarship program, that's an interesting idea. What brought that on?"

"Just a friend of mine, Sam, his younger brother was put into the sixth grade this year instead of the fifth. His brother is at a grade eight level they said. His parents looked into education for him for high school and they found out that the best education is in private schools, but none have scholarship programs. I told Sebastian about my idea and he offered to help."

"That's really cool about your friend's brother. It's a huge on-taking for you to try and get a scholarship program started. It's a great idea though. If you need any help just let me know and I'll do what I can."

"Thanks Coop."

"Does mom and dad know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to do some research first and then work on it. I want to work on my school work first and make sure I'm caught up before I start anything."

"That would be a good idea. You don't want your grades to suffer, because you took too much on at once. How are your friends at McKinley handling you not being there?"

"They are fine with me being here. They understood that I want to be here."

"And Kurt? How did he take it?"

Blaine let out a deep sigh and Coop instantly could tell that something was bothering Blaine.

"What happened?" Cooper asked in a serious voice.

"We had a fight on Saturday and I haven't heard from him since. I called him a little bit ago, but he didn't answer."

"What did you fight about?"

"He's been different the past couple of months. He's been really upset with not getting into NYADA and having to work at the Lima Bean Coffeehouse. I told him at the beginning of summer that I was applying to go back to Dalton. So when I told him Saturday that I got in I didn't think he would be upset over it. He didn't remember that I told him at the beginning of summer. He said that I didn't and that I was lying and hiding it from him. He wasn't happy that I would be back here with the Warblers and Sebastian after everything that happened last year. That got us into an even bigger fight, because I told him that he hasn't been listening to me all summer. That our conversations are always about him and how he hates having to still be here and not in New York. I called him out on it, which didn't help at all. He kept saying that Sebastian would be trying to break us up and get with me. He said we could end up being roommates and I told him that mom and dad made it so I would have my own room and my own bathroom. Long story short he found out that I was Dalton's heir and that mom and dad have a lot more money than he thought. He called me selfish for not telling him and that I was hiding who I was. I then called him selfish, because we only ever spoke about him all summer and I was sick of it. He kept complaining about being stuck here and it felt like he didn't want to be here with me. He then called me selfish and a liar. So we haven't spoken since."

"Wow. First, you are not selfish and he had no right to call you that. You have every right to be upset that he's been so focused on himself. Even if he didn't mean anything by complaining about not being in New York I can understand why you would feel like he doesn't want to be there with you. Kurt needs to understand that you have every right to go to school where you chose to go. Dalton is your birthright and you have every right to be there and to learn as much as you can about the operations and the board. Second, you don't need his permission to be friends with who you want to be friends with. If you trust the Warblers and Sebastian than that should be good enough for Kurt. You and Sebastian have moved on from what happened so Kurt has no right to try and stop you from being friends. Third and most important, what mom and dad make a year is none of his business. He doesn't have any right to say that you were hiding who you are from him because you didn't go bragging about how much our parents make a year."

"I know and I completely agree with that point. I've never told him because it's not my place to. He also hasn't been over to the house, because he doesn't like mom and dad. He thinks they are stuck up and don't like him because he's gay. He thinks mom and dad are just waiting for this phase to end."

"That's not true at all." Cooper said in a dead serious tone.

"I know it's not and I told mom and dad about it Saturday when I got back from Kurt's. It's just why Kurt hasn't been over to the house or why I don't talk about mom and dad. He just doesn't like them for no reason. I don't know what to do. I don't want them at odds all the time. I would like for Kurt to be a part of this life. I love him and I want to be with him. We rarely ever fight and I'm hoping we can come to some kind of compromise on this. I would really like him to be a part of this life and come with me to some fundraisers and events."

"If you really love him and want this to work out then talk to him and tell him how you feel. Maybe he'll want to be a part of this life. If you guys love each other and want it to work out then figure out a way to do it. Just make sure that he doesn't cause you more pain then good Blaine. If you guys don't work out then accept it and move on. I don't want to see you miserable, because you don't want to let go of your first love. I know you love Kurt, but that doesn't mean you guys will be forever. I don't want you miserable and in a bad relationship Blaine."

"I know and I know Kurt and I have been through some ups and downs. I'm not about to let my love for him blind me. If things get worse or they stay like this then I'll have to do something about it. I'm not going to let myself be miserable either."

"Good. I love you Blaine and I just want you to be happy."

"I know and I love you too. I'll talk to Kurt tomorrow hopefully and see what he says. For now though, I need to let you go so I can work on my homework."

"Alright, if you need me you know how to reach me."

"I know and thanks Coop."

"Anytime little brother. I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine hung up his cell phone and set it down beside him. He felt better now that he had spoken to Cooper about what had been going on. He was happy for Cooper with being in the movie and in a relationship. They weren't in the best place a year ago, but now they were working on it and Blaine was glad that him and Cooper were having a relationship now. It felt good to have his older brother back in his life. Blaine let out a sigh and he turned his attention back to his homework. He knew it was going to be a late night so he focused his mind on his homework so he would be able to get some sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say that Blaine was overwhelmed would have been an understatement. He had been up until three in the morning last night working on his homework. His History was giving him a problem, but it wasn't too bad, because he could look up information that he missed last year online. The main problem he had was his French. Missing a whole year of French lessons was not a good thing. He felt like he was learning it from scratch all over again. To make matters worse he had only gotten four hours of sleep so he was tired as hell. The day had gone by in a blur for Blaine, including Warbler practice. They had started to come up with different arrangements for possible songs for Sectionals, but Blaine was truly unfocused. His mind was constantly going over the homework he has to do tonight, plus he hadn't heard from Kurt yet either. He knew that he would need to call him again later to see if he could get him on the phone and he still didn't know what to say to him.

Now here he was in the common room at nine o'clock at night trying to get his French homework done. The problem was the words were just blurring together on the page. Blaine rubbed at his eyes at the same time his phone started to ring. Blaine looked down at it as it sat on the table, it was Kurt. Blaine let out a sigh and picked up the phone. He leaned back against the couch and rested his head back as he answered the phone.

"Hey" Blaine said softly.

"Hello. You called." Kurt said with a slight attitude to his voice.

"I did yesterday so we could talk." Blaine said in a tired voice.

"You ready to apologize for lying to me?" Kurt asked with a snarky tone.

"I didn't lie to you Kurt." Blaine said annoyed. He truly wasn't in the mood to fight right now. He didn't have the time or the energy to fight.

"Yes you did. You hid part of your life from me and then you go back to Dalton without even discussing it with me. I can't believe you would then try to blame your lies on me."

"I didn't lie Kurt. I told you before summer started that I was thinking about going back to Dalton and then in the summer I told you I was going back here. You don't listen to me anymore. It's been all about New York and you having to work. As for the other stuff, that's my parents' business and it's not my place or right to go around talking about their money. I wasn't hiding anything from you; I just don't feel that I should have to tell you about that stuff. I don't ask about your dad's financial situation."

"My dad doesn't have the same financial situation as you do. You are supposed to take over Dalton; clearly that is not the same thing as my dad's garage. You never even told me that your family started Dalton. And you never once discussed going back to Dalton. I would remember having that conversation."

"Clearly you don't because I did tell you about it twice. You also never asked about my history with Dalton. That's not something I just bring up with anyone."

"Oh I didn't know I was just anyone. Did you tell Sebastian about it? I'm sure he's just thrilled to have you back there. I'm sure he's doing everything he can to get into your pants again."

"We are just friends. Just like you and Karofsky are friends. He goes here now, I know you know that, but you didn't tell me. You told Tina before I even had the chance that I wasn't going back to McKinley. That wasn't right Kurt; it was my business and my news to tell them."

"I didn't know Dave was going to be at Dalton until he told me Saturday. As for Tina she's my friend and I was upset so I called her."

"When did you talk to Karofsky on Saturday?"

"After you stormed out after I called you out on your lies and deceptions. I needed a friend so I asked him to coffee. He understood why I was so upset with you, unlike you."

"What did you tell him?" Blaine asked with anger edging his tired voice.

"I told him everything. We're friends Blaine that's what friends do."

"You had no right to tell him that stuff Kurt. It's one thing to tell him that I'm going back to Dalton you had no right to tell him about the other stuff."

"Well I was upset and needed someone. Dave was there for me. You want me to be okay with you and Sebastian being friends, than you have to be okay with me and Dave being friends."

"Ya except I don't tell Sebastian your personal business. You had no right to tell Karofsky of all people my personal business; I don't care how mad you are. You had no right to do that Kurt." Blaine said as his voice got louder.

"You don't get to tell me what I can and can't tell my friends. You don't care at all how I feel about any of this. You just expect me to accept all of this information that you've been keeping from me."

"I wasn't keeping anything from you Kurt. I told you about coming back to Dalton and you didn't listen to me. Not that that was the first time you've ignored me when I was talking." Blaine said angrily.

Sebastian had been finishing his homework in the library. He needed to use the printer so he could print off some of his homework. He was walking back towards the front of the school when he saw the light on in the common room. He decided to see if someone was in there, if not he was going to turn the light off. As he got closer he could hear someone talking and as he got even closer he could hear that it was Blaine and he was obviously upset. He was talking louder and louder as the conversation continued. Sebastian knew he was talking to Kurt on the phone based on the one-sided conversation he was able to hear. Sebastian knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping and he wasn't. He just wanted to wait and see if he was alright before he went back to his dorm room.

"Don't give me attitude. You were the one hiding things from me not the other way around. You don't have any right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with." Kurt said.

"You don't have any right either. I forgave the Warblers and Sebastian for what happened. That should be good enough for you. I accepted that you are friends with Karofsky after everything he did."

"Sebastian almost blinded you, he tried to hurt me. He has constantly been trying to break us up from the moment he saw you. Why the hell would I trust you being around him?"

"You should trust me to know that I wouldn't cheat on you. Sebastian and me are just friends, that's all we have ever been. I love you Kurt. I've never done anything to make you question my love for you or my loyalty to you. We're just friends that's it."

"He doesn't know how to be friends with someone. He doesn't know how to be a decent person."

"That's not fair Kurt. He's made mistakes in the past that doesn't mean he should be judged based on those mistakes. There are a lot of good things Sebastian has done in his life. If he didn't care he wouldn't have apologized for what happened last year. Besides you want to talk about one of us hiding something, how about we talk about what you kept from me? You never told me that Santana had a tape of Sebastian admitting to putting the rock salt in the Slushy. You kept that from me. You gave the tape back over to him so you could compete against him at Regionals. How could you do that to me? How could you keep that decision from me Kurt?" Blaine asked with hurt to his voice.

Sebastian was leaning against the wall just outside of the door. He didn't know if he should go in or not. He could tell that Blaine was getting more and more upset and hurt as the conversation went on. Sebastian hated that Blaine was getting crap from Kurt because of him, but at the same time he felt a warmth go through his heart when he heard Blaine defend him. Sebastian did care about Blaine; he did want to be friends with him. There was part of him that cared about Blaine as more than a friend. Last year he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't ready to admit to his true feelings for Blaine. The problem was there was just something about Blaine though that Sebastian couldn't ignore. Sebastian didn't do serious relationships. He always kept it as a casual hook up with a few guys, nowhere near the amount that people thought he had been with. The Warblers knew better, but that didn't stop the rest of the school from gossiping and starting rumours about him. Last year he was the cocky transfer student from Paris, so Sebastian expected some rumors to be going around about him. At the end of the day he truly didn't care what people thought of him. There were only a handful of people whose opinion of him mattered and Blaine had quickly become one of those people. Sebastian was truly working on putting the past behind him and starting to let others in. It wasn't easy, but he was trying.

"I was only trying to protect you from having to relive the situation again. I made a choice to keep the stress away from you. How did you even find out about the tape?"

"Sebastian told me. He thought I knew and then I called Sam to ask him about it. Turns out everyone thought I knew about it. You had no right to keep that from me Kurt. It was my choice on what I wanted to do about what happened. Maybe I wanted to contact the police about it. Maybe I wanted to contact Dalton's Headmaster about what happened. You took that away from me and you had no right to do that Kurt." Blaine was angry, but he was more hurt by the argument.

Sebastian could hear the hurt in Blaine's voice and he truly was fighting on what he should do. He didn't know if it was his place to jump in or not.

"Of course it was Sebastian that told you. He's trying again to break us up, but he's doing it by getting us to fight. How can you be this stupid and blind?" Kurt said rudely.

"You know what Kurt I'm done talking to you for the night. I'm tired; I barely gotten four hours of sleep last night."

"Why did Sebastian keep you up?" Kurt spat out.

"No Sebastian didn't keep me up. Homework kept me up Kurt. I missed a year of school here and as you remember the work here is a lot harder than the work at McKinley. I have to catch up from the year that I missed. I'll be lucky if I'm in bed by three again tonight."

"What so now the education you get at McKinley is some joke? You're too good for it?"

"I didn't say I was too good for the education at McKinley. I just said that Dalton's is harder, it prepares you for University. You went here for a few months; you know it's harder here then at McKinley. I didn't mean anything by it Kurt. Kurt please, I'm tired and I just want to get this work done so I can sleep. I don't want to keep arguing with you." Blaine said sadly with a tired voice.

"Ya, but you have time for Sebastian and the Warblers." Kurt said with a snarky tone.

"Kurt, stop please. I don't want to keep fighting with you about this. I need to get my homework done and I don't want to fight anymore." Blaine said sadly.

"Fine I'll call you tomorrow." Kurt said rudely and he hung up without even letting Blaine say anything.

Blaine hung up the phone and placed it back down on the table. Blaine let out a tired sigh as he put his elbows up on his knees and put his head in his hands. Sebastian walked around the corner and saw Blaine had his face in his hands. Sebastian could hear how upset Blaine was on the phone and Sebastian couldn't help, but feel bad for Blaine. He didn't think Blaine should ever have to go through things like this. Blaine was genuinely a good person, he didn't deserve this drama. He deserved a boyfriend that would be there for him and support him. Sebastian knew he wasn't a good guy, he wasn't anywhere near deserving of Blaine, but if he was lucky enough to have Blaine in his life as a boyfriend he would always make sure he knew that he was loved and cared for. Sebastian knocked on the open door and Blaine's head snapped up. Sebastian could see the tiredness and the hurt in Blaine's eyes. Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile.

"Sebastian, how long have you been there?" Blaine asked with sadness in his voice.

"I was in the library working on some homework. I was just on my way back to my room when I saw the light on. I heard you yelling so I thought I would wait and see if you were okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, I was just concerned."

Blaine let out a sigh.

"It's okay; I would have done the same thing."

"I know you're not okay, so I won't ask. Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian asked gently.

"I'm fairly certain the last thing you want to hear about is my relationship with Kurt. I already complained to you on Saturday."

Sebastian moved into the room and sat on the arm of the chair next to the couch.

"Actually the last thing I want to hear about is your sex life with Kurt and not because it would be boring. I know we've been through a lot in the last year and that was my fault, but I do care Blaine. I don't like seeing you like this. I'll always be there for you if you ever need to talk, even if it is about Kurt." Sebastian said sincerely.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and could see he meant every word of what he said. Blaine let out another sigh and Sebastian could see just how tired he was.

"We almost never fight, but it's like these last couple of months all we ever do is fight. It's like I can't do anything right in his eyes. He was always complaining about being in Lima and how he had to work. It's like the last two months it's all been about him and he's just completely forgot I even existed until he needed to complain. I don't know, everything has just been so different the last two months and I just thought it would get better once he got used to being here. I mean it's only for one year, I get that it sucks and it's disappointing, but I didn't think spending another year here in Ohio with me would be so horrible. I just want things to go back to normal. I just… I don't understand why he has such a problem with me being here. Even the fact that he doesn't like you, that shouldn't matter if this is where I want to be. He should just be supportive of that fact and trust me. I don't know what to do to make this better again."

"He should trust you Blaine. You need to talk to him and tell him how you feel, but I know it's not that simple. You are both still upset with each other and it's too easy to get into an argument. Part of the reason why you are even fighting is because of me and I'm sorry for that."

"He just doesn't like you, but it's not your fault. If I can forgive you then he should be able to at least try to forgive you. He doesn't have to be best friends with you, but he can at least be civil and understanding that we are going to be around each other. He doesn't need to hold a grudge against you. We've all made mistakes in our lives and sometimes Kurt forgets that."

"I'm sure you guys will work it out, you just need time to cool off. All you are going to accomplish talking to each other mad is another fight. Maybe try texting him tomorrow and talk about something else. Just have a normal conversation; maybe that will calm you both down. I don't know; I'm not a relationship guy."

"No that's actually good advice. I'll try that and see how it goes over."

Blaine looked at Sebastian and gave him a small smile to say thanks. Sebastian could see the tiredness in his eyes.

"You look so tired."

"I feel tired. It's been a long time since I've had to function off of a few hours of sleep. Oh hey, how was lacrosse practice this morning?"

"It was a little hard at first. After spending six months not having to get up at five in the morning, it gets a little hard that first few times. It's not bad once you get started though and now I don't have to do it again until Thursday so it's not like it's every day. What are you working on?"

"French. It's amazing how much one year can really put you behind."

Sebastian got up and went and sat down beside Blaine.

"Like I said, lucky for you I am fluent in French. Where are you stuck?"

"You don't have to help Sebastian really; you must be just as tired as I am. You were up at five this morning. You should go to your room and get some sleep."

"Yes I was up at five, but I also got eight hours of sleep and you only got four if that. It's just after nine if you do this alone you could be up for another four hours trying to figure it all out. If I help you then we'll both be in bed by eleven. French isn't something you can teach yourself. So where are you stuck?"

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

"Okay well I'm on question thirty-five."

"Out of how many?"

"One hundred and nine."

"Let's get started then." Sebastian said with a smile.

Sebastian helped Blaine with his French homework. Sure enough it was just after eleven when they were finally finished with the last question. It had been hard, but it helped to have Sebastian there with him to help. He did make things a lot simpler and helped him to understand how to do the writing the proper way. Sebastian was surprising a good tutor. He was patent and he didn't mind repeating something multiple times. Blaine closed his books and started to put them into his bag.

"Thank-you so much Sebastian. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. French isn't an easy language to learn, but it's even harder if you miss out on a whole year. You're a quick learner though, so you'll be fine in a few weeks you'll be all caught up."

"I hope so. History isn't too bad, because I can always look up what I'm missing online. French not so much."

"I'll always help. How are your other two subjects?"

"They are fine. I have a book report due in two weeks, so this weekend when I am not in the auditions I'll be reading to get the book done."

Blaine and Sebastian stood up and made their way out of the school. They both left their cars at the dormitory so they started to walk through the campus back to their rooms.

"Auditions should be interesting. Hopefully we find a few people that can hold a note and a tune." Sebastian said.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. How are you're classes?"

"Fine, this semester is easy for me. Having a spare really helps, because I can just do my homework during that period."

"I have one next semester and I have a feeling I'm going to be looking forward to it."

"Are you going to the welcome back dance on Friday?"

"I don't know. I'm not really a dance person. It's always a little awkward to be the gay guy around all the straight people."

Sebastian let out a laugh.

"We go to an all guy school."

"I know, but dates are allowed to come to the dance. I don't know."

"Come on, you have to come even for just a little while."

"I'll think about it, but I don't know. Dances make me a little nervous."

"Why? You went to promo last year."

"I know and it was fine. I don't know I have to see how much homework I have. Maybe I'll come for just a little while, but I'm not sure. I'm assuming you're going."

"Ya I will be going to check out the fresh meat." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Always on the lookout eh?" Blaine said with a smile.

"No, but you never know. Someone might catch my attention."

"Maybe you'll find someone who will make you want a serious relationship."

"Once you put feelings into something it gets complicated. People will want to know all about you and you'll have to have hard conversations about things you don't want to talk about. Things you aren't ready to talk about. It's a lot of vulnerability and that's not something I'm good with." Sebastian said honestly.

They walked into the dormitory as Blaine spoke.

"It's not easy talking about the hard stuff. I've been dating Kurt for a little over a year now and I still have a hard time opening up to him. He doesn't ask though either so that helps. I'm not good with being vulnerable either. I'd like to believe though, when it's with the right person being vulnerable isn't so bad. Those hard conversations are hard, but they are bearable."

"I'm assuming that Kurt is that right person for you."

"I don't know. I love him, but talking about the hard stuff with him isn't easy. Kurt likes to believe that I'm completely together that I have everything figured out. He told me that before we even got together that he admires how I know myself so well. He doesn't like hearing otherwise. So talking to him about things that are hard and complicated isn't really easy. That doesn't mean we aren't right for each other it just means that our relationship isn't at that level yet."

"Shouldn't it be though? I mean you guys have been together for over a year, you were friends before you dated. Shouldn't you both be at that level that you can tell each other anything without judgement?" Sebastian asked as they got to Blaine's door.

"I don't know if we'll ever be at that level." Blaine said sadly.

"You don't sound so sure of your relationship as you used to."

Blaine let out a sigh and he leaned his back against his door.

"We used to be able to just look at each other and smile. It didn't matter how bad the day was all it took was one look. These past two months though, I feel like I'm in a relationship with this completely different person. He's annoyed when I try and talk about my life. He's angry at me for making my own decisions about my life. He just is constantly complaining about being here and having to work. He doesn't listen or think about how I feel about any of this. That's not the Kurt I fell in love with and I know all relationships go through ups and downs, but some days I look at him and it's like I'm looking at a stranger. I love him and I'm not ready to throw in the towel. I just wish I knew what to say or to do to make it everything go back to normal." Blaine let out a sigh. "I don't know."

"See that's why I don't do relationships, just friends with benefits. No one gets hurt that way." Sebastian said softly.

"Don't you ever want something more though? Don't you ever want to go out on a date or just cuddle all night? Don't you ever want that connection with someone?" Blaine softly asked.

"Sometimes I think it would be nice to do romantic things for someone. To have someone to hold at night. Someone to talk about my day with or when I'm upset. It's not that I don't enjoy having those things."

"Then why don't you ever do that?"

"I did once, it didn't end well." Sebastian said sadly and Blaine could see the pain still in his eyes from just thinking about it.

"So you're just never going to try again?" Blaine asked gently.

"Maybe one day when I'm brave enough, if I find that right guy."

"There really is a lot more to you then you let people believe." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian.

Their eyes locked and both Blaine and Sebastian could feel this warmth in the pit of their stomachs. Blaine felt like it was the first time he truly was seeing Sebastian for who he was and not who he showed people. There was this softer side to him, a sensitive side. Clearly Sebastian had been through something to make him have all of these walls that he shows people. Blaine found himself wanting to break each and every one of those walls down.

"I um… I should go and get to bed. We both could use the sleep." Sebastian said breaking eye contact.

Sebastian didn't like this effect that Blaine had on him. Blaine made Sebastian want to fall in love, want to risk all of the pain and hurt. Sebastian couldn't though, Blaine had a boyfriend and he would never want him if he knew what he had been through.

"Ya we really should. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep tight killer." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Good night Bas." Blaine said with a smile.

"Bas? I like it." Sebastian said with a smile as he took a few steps back down the hallway before he turned around and headed for the stairs.

Blaine smiled and watched Sebastian head into the stairwell. He then turned around and unlocked his door before he went in. Blaine always knew that deep down there was a different side to Sebastian and tonight he started to see some of that side. The problem was he liked that side. He found himself wanting to know more about Sebastian and what made him, him. Blaine didn't know what the future held for him and Kurt, but he was hoping that maybe the three of them could be friends in the end. Blaine truly did love Kurt and he wanted to give it his all to make it work. He was hoping that they would be able to fix their relationship. With those thoughts in mind Blaine got changed and climbed into bed to get some sleep.

What Blaine and Sebastian didn't know was that while they were out in the hallway talking, they weren't alone. Dave had been standing on his side of the door in his room for a good hour now. He hadn't seen Blaine come into his room yet and he wanted to see if he was doing something he shouldn't be. His roommate had long passed out on his bed and it wasn't until after eleven did he finally hear footsteps out in the hall. Dave looked through the peephole in the door to see Blaine standing outside of his door with Sebastian standing closely to him. He couldn't really hear their conversation with the door between them and they were whispering due to the late hour. Dave stood there watching them. He could see the way they were looking at each other and it made Dave sick. Dave knew it would only be a matter of time before Blaine did something to hurt Kurt and Dave was not going to stand by and let that happen. Kurt deserved better than Blaine and he was going to prove to Kurt once and for all that Blaine was no good for him. Dave stood there and watched as Sebastian finally left and Blaine went into his own room. Dave knew he needed a plan and he was going to do everything he could to come up with one. He was going to show Kurt just how much of a loser and scum that Blaine was. Dave was going to make sure that Blaine would never be a problem again. Dave went into his bed and let his mind wander to possible solutions to his problem. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kurt, especially Blaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last three days went by in a hazy blur for Blaine. When he had gotten up that Wednesday he had taken Sebastian's advice and sent Kurt a friendly text. He was hoping that they could just talk about nothing and not fight. Unfortunately that didn't work out so well. Kurt was still mad at him and not yet willing to move passed it. They had been spending the last two and a half days fighting during the day via texts and then at night Kurt would call and the argument would continue for a couple hours before Blaine would get off the phone so he could get his homework done. Now it was Friday and his last class had just finished. Blaine was just on his way to Warbler practice when he felt his phone buzzing again. Blaine pulled his phone out and sure enough the argument was still going.

_**So what you're just going to ignore me now? Or did you just run out of lies.**_

Blaine just shook his head before he replied back once again.

_**I was in class Kurt and I never lied to you. I have Warbler practice now, I can't keep arguing with you.**_

Blaine headed into the senior common room and saw that almost everyone was there. Blaine headed over and sat down on the couch with Sebastian and Thad. On the other couch was Nick, Jeff and Dave.

"Hey Blaine, you excited for the weekend?" Nick asked.

"Ya I guess. I have a five hundred page book to read and then a five thousand word essay on the book. So I'll be doing homework all weekend." Blaine answered. His phone buzzed and Blaine looked at the new text.

_**Of course the Warblers, because they are more important than me right? And you wonder why I would text Chandler; at least he paid attention to me.**_

_**That's not fair Kurt. I do pay attention to you; I just have other things I need to do as well. You know I love to sing and that the Warblers are the only glee club at Dalton. I never complained about the times you would skip out on our date night to hang out with Rachel and Mercedes. I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm at school. We've been fighting for a week can we please just move pass this already.**_

The others could see that whoever Blaine was texting was upsetting him. Sebastian knew it would be Kurt once again. They had all seen the change in Blaine's attitude in the last week. Sebastian was the one to know for a fact that it was Kurt that was constantly upsetting Blaine all week. The others thought it was Kurt and they were willing to bet on it.

"You okay killer?"

"Ya I'm fine." Blaine gave a weak smile and the others were not believing it.

"The dance is tonight. Are you guys all going to go?" Dave asked.

"I would never miss the chance to check out the fresh meat." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to just hanging out. I don't have a date, but the girls from Crawford are coming over here to have their welcome back dance tonight as well." Thad said.

"Really? I didn't know that." Jeff said.

"Ya their Headmaster and our Headmaster thought they would try it and see how it goes." Thad said with a smile.

"Well then I'm definitely going." Nick said.

"Blaine, you're coming right?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. I have a lot of homework to do." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"You are coming tonight and that is final. Even if it's just for a couple hours you have to come tonight." Sebastian said.

"I don't know; I really need to get that book read and my other homework done."

"Come on Blaine, we're all going you can't be the only one not going." Dave said.

"Who's the only one not going?" Trent asked as he came over to the guys with Beat beside him.

"Blaine doesn't know if he's going to the dance tonight." Nick said.

"You have to come, we're all going. You can't just sit in your room all night while we are out having fun." Beat said.

"I have homework I need to do."

"So do we all, but we're still going." Thad said.

"Maybe you should ask Kurt to come with you. Then you two can be together." Trent suggested.

"Kurt has to work tonight and I just don't feel like going." Blaine said and the others could hear the annoyance in his voice.

The problem was there was only one other person who understood where Blaine was coming from. Yes Blaine had gone to prom at McKinley, but that didn't make going to dances any easier on him. Even though there was a no tolerance policy that didn't ease his fears and concerns. The guys didn't know that though, only Jeff did. There were only two people outside of his family that knew the whole story of what happened that night of the Sadie Hawkins dance and that was Wes and Jeff.

"It's his decision on if he goes or not. He has homework he wants to focus on then that's his choice. And we should all be supportive of that. Now that we are all here shouldn't we be practicing?" Jeff said.

Blaine looked at Jeff and gave him a small smile and mouthed the words thank-you. Jeff gave Blaine a smile back and Sebastian spoke.

"Alright fine let's get started. Tomorrow we have the auditions at ten so anyone that wants to be there to see it then be in the auditorium for ten."

"How many do we need?" Thad asked.

"Three at least, hopefully we can find that many." Blaine said.

"I saw the sign-up sheet and Hunter's name is on it." Trent said.

"Good from what I have heard he's good." Sebastian said.

"We need to start working on the concert for next month." Blaine said.

"What is it for again?" Jeff asked.

"It's a concert to help raise money for child abuse awareness and action. It's a new charity that Dalton is working with to help kids and teenagers become more aware of child abuse and to help build group homes for them to go to." Blaine said.

"Blaine's parents and mine have been working on this concert for about four months now. They have been working with the charity director for almost a year now to get everything up and running. So this one is important." Sebastian said.

"The concert has to be at least an hour. So we can do group numbers, but also solos and duets or trios." Blaine said.

"That's what we need to focus on tonight, we need to get some song ideas and see who wants to do what. Then come Monday we can start to get everything going once we have all the members together." Sebastian said.

"Okay let's get started then." Trent went over to the desk and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen so he could write down the ideas.

They were about an hour in when Blaine's phone started to ring. Blaine pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was his parents calling.

"Sorry I have to take this." Blaine said as he excused himself and headed out of the room. Once Blaine was out in the hallway he answered his phone.

"Hey"

"Hello sweetie. Is this a bad time?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"No it's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. I just needed to speak to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you are busy, but next Saturday there is a small event that the board is having with other sponsors and private school boards. It is a black tie event and I thought it would be a great time for you to get introduced and meeting some people."

"Okay sure. What time Saturday?"

"It starts at nine and it's in Westerville so we can either pick you up or you can drive it's up to you. Sebastian's father and step-mother are also going to see if he is interested in coming as well so you won't be completely alone. You are also more than welcome to invite Kurt if he would like to come."

"I'll ask him, but I don't know if he will. I can drive to it; just let me know where it is."

"I will text you the place and directions. If you are too busy though, don't worry about it. I know this first month is going to be very time consuming for you."

"I'll be fine. It will be good to meet some people and it will also let me start the ground work on a proposal that Sebastian and I are going to try and work out."

"A proposal, what are you two proposing to the board?"

"It's a long story, but I want to start a scholarship program and Sebastian offered to help me get it going."

"A scholarship program; that is a fabulous idea. It's going to be a lot of work, but if you can get it going that will be amazing sweetie."

"Thanks mom. It's something we are going to work on this year. I have to go though I was in Warbler practice. I'll call you tomorrow though and we can talk."

"Absolutely. I love you sweetie."

"I love you two."

Blaine hung up his cell phone and then headed back inside. Sebastian gave Blaine a look of concern and Blaine mouthed the word mom to Sebastian. Sebastian gave a nod of understanding and went back to focusing on getting everything organized. It wasn't until seven o'clock did they finally call it a night. They had well over fifty songs that they could all figure out what they wanted to do and what would work. Sebastian and Blaine would work on it tomorrow after the auditions were through. The guys all trusted them to make it the best that it could be and they would go with what they wanted to do. Blaine pulled out his phone and sure enough there were twenty different text messages from Kurt, each one angrier then the next. Blaine sent Kurt a text message back.

_**I told you I was in Warbler practice. I can't just text you the whole time. We have a concert next month that we need to get prepared for. Do you work this weekend? Maybe we can meet up and talk in person.**_

Blaine left the commons room and started to head back to his room. Sebastian came walking up to Blaine with a small concern look on his face.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I know Kurt has been text hassling you."

"It's fine."

"So I take it talking about something else didn't work."

"Not really. I'm going to try and see him this weekend. Maybe talking in person would be more helpful."

"Maybe. Was your mom okay?"

"Ya she's fine. She just wanted to see if I could go to this event next Saturday. A lot of CEO's are going to be there plus the other private school boards. I said I would. She also said your parents are going to try and get you to go."

"If you're going I'll go. Plus it would give us a chance to talk about the scholarship program to some of the CEO's."

"That's what I thought. She said I could invite Kurt to. Oh and it's black tie."

"Are you going to invite Kurt?"

"I'll mention it to him, but I don't know if he'll go for it."

"Well if not you and me can hang out and try and take money from the rich stuck-up CEO's and give it to the poor."

"You make it sound like we're Robin Hood or something." Blaine said with a smile.

They walked into the dormitory and headed for Blaine's room.

"We kinda are. But we can debate that later. Now care to tell me the real reason why you don't want to go tonight?"

"I told you I have homework."

"You have so much homework that you can't spend one hour out with your friends at a dance."

"I just don't feel like going to a dance tonight."

"Come on Blaine, it's just a dance. We're all going you can hang out with us. I know you've been to dances before you went to prom last year."

They stopped outside of Blaine's door once again. Blaine let out a sigh.

"You aren't going to let this go are you?"

"No I'm not. So come out for just even an hour and if the dance is lame we can always leave."

"We? What about all the fresh meat you'll miss out on?" Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"I'll see them around school." Sebastian said with a shrug.

Blaine just shook his head. "You know what; I don't think you are as big as a man-whore as everything thinks you are. I think you're all talk and it's just one more wall you put up."

"You sound so certain of that, but you don't know me that well."

"I know you well enough to know that even though you like casual sex, you don't do it with that many different people. I'm on to you Sebastian Smythe." Blaine said with a smirk.

"See when you say my name like that, it sounds so sexy." Sebastian said with a smirk back.

Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"So I'll see you tonight?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Fine, but only for an hour. I have to get my homework started."

"So get it started, there's still two hours before it even starts. I'll see you later."

"Ya see ya."

Sebastian headed down the hallway and Blaine headed into his room. He has some homework he could get done real quickly before the dance. That way he could focus on getting his book read this weekend and work on the report. Blaine was also going to try and see if he could get some work done ahead this weekend in his History. He knew what chapter they were going to work on next week and what assignments were coming up so he could work ahead and have extra time during the week. Blaine took his blazer off and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his History book to get started. He was thankful that this weekend he didn't have any French homework so he wouldn't have to worry about that. Blaine checked his phone before he got started on his homework to see that Kurt had texted him back.

_**I don't work Sunday, maybe we could see each other then. That is if you're not too busy with your new life.**_

_**I'll see you Sunday. Just let me know when you are free and I'll come down. I have homework I need to focus on though, so I'll text you later. I love you.**_

Blaine put his phone away and focused his attention on his History work. He had two hours to get it done and then he would get ready for the dance. He really didn't want to go tonight. He would have been happy to stay in his room all night and just work on his homework, but he knew Sebastian wasn't going to let this go. He knew he could tell Sebastian what happened to him to make him not thrilled about dances, but he just couldn't do that yet. He hadn't even told Kurt the whole story. Kurt never asked either so that made it easier. Sebastian would ask and he would know if he was keeping something back. Blaine hadn't told anyone about what happened. Jeff knew, because they had been friends since they were six. Wes knew because Jeff had shared it with him when Blaine first started at Dalton. Blaine was upset at first, but he understood why Jeff had told Wes. One, he needed someone to talk to about it and two, Wes was the Captain of the Warblers and Jeff knew Wes would let Blaine join without auditioning. Jeff knew that the Warblers was what Blaine needed to get back to his old self and it had worked. The three of them had never told anyone about it and no one ever asked. The guys knew he was bullied in his old school, but they had no idea just how bad it was. Blaine didn't want the guys looking at him differently. He didn't want to be seen as the victim and Blaine was afraid that's what would happen if they knew about it. Blaine gave is head a shake and focused his attention on his homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt had been upset all week and angry all week with Blaine. He couldn't believe that Blaine was still lying to him about lying to him. He thought for sure Blaine would have apologized by now and would be begging him for forgiveness by now. Blaine instead had been expecting him to apologise for doing nothing wrong. Kurt wasn't going to give into Blaine. He wasn't in the wrong and he wasn't going to be sorry for having a problem with Blaine being around Sebastian. Kurt's phone went off with a new text and he knew it wouldn't be Blaine. Blaine was too busy with Warbler practice and doing his homework. Kurt knew tonight was the welcome back dance. Blaine had actually asked him to come tonight, like he was going to put on a happy face and be around the Warblers and Sebastian. Kurt knew that Blaine would be going to the dance with Sebastian and with the Warblers. Kurt knew he needed someone to keep an eye on Blaine so he was going to ask Dave if he was going to the dance and if he could keep an eye on Blaine. Kurt opened the text that Chandler had sent him. Kurt had started speaking to Chandler since Tuesday night after his fight with Blaine. Chandler just understood and cared about his feelings. They had been talking every day since and not just texting. They had spent hours a night speaking on the phone. They had started to text earlier today and their texts had taken a sexual turn, but Kurt didn't think anything of it. There was no contact so it wasn't cheating and Kurt was certain Blaine was having some physical contact with Sebastian.

Kurt opened the text and inside there was a picture of Chandler in only a pair of boxers. There was a text with it and it said,

_**I'll show you more if you show me more sexy.**_

Kurt blushed at the text and at the picture. Kurt didn't even think about what he was doing. He figured that if Blaine was going to be close and flirting with Sebastian than two could play that game. After all it wasn't cheating unless there was contact and Kurt was certain there was plenty of contact between Blaine and Sebastian. He took his pants and boxers off and took a picture of his hard on. He then sent it to Chandler and wrote.

_**You're turn. Like what you see? **_

Kurt then sent a text message to Dave once he got dressed again.

_**Hey David, how's school?**_

A reply came back within minutes.

_**Not bad. Got time for a call?**_

Kurt didn't even bother sending a text back he just called Dave and after two rings he answered.

"Hey you. How are you?" Dave asked once he answered.

"I'm annoyed."

"Let me guess Blaine still lying to you."

"He is and he won't admit it. He's still trying to blame me for this whole Dalton thing. All he does is fight and argue with me about everything. He still doesn't understand me. He's even pretending to be doing homework tonight when I know he's going to be going to that welcome back dance. He actually thought I would want to go with him and play nice all night with Sebastian. I know they have been seeing each other more than just practice."

"They have been. I saw them standing outside of Blaine's room at eleven o'clock at night on Tuesday and then again tonight. Sebastian is the one to convince Blaine to go to the dance."

"Of course he is. I knew something is going on between them. Blaine would never be acting like this. He would have apologized long ago and be begging me for forgiveness by now. He's cheating on me with that snake, I know he is."

"I was going to go to the dance tonight. I'll keep an eye on them. Don't worry I have a plan to catch them if they are doing anything. I'll keep an eye on them tonight. I made the football team and they are also keeping an eye out. They don't really like Blaine."

"Why not?"

"Because Blaine's the heir to Dalton and they think he's just some big fake act. They think he's too perfect and full of himself. I have to say I have to agree. He only thinks about himself. If he didn't he wouldn't have done this to you. You can't tell me you aren't seeing a different side to him with all of this going on."

"No I am seeing a different side to him. It's those damn Warblers and Sebastian they bring the worst out in him. I just need to catch him cheating with Sebastian and then he won't be able to lie to me anymore. I'm not going to lose him to Sebastian of all people. He's nothing more than some disease and he's trying to change Blaine into someone he isn't. I'm not going to lose Blaine to Sebastian of all people."

"I'll keep an eye on him tonight and see what happens. I have a plan don't worry. If he's cheating on you he's going to get caught and pay for it."

"I just want him back at McKinley and I don't care how that happens."

"I'll think of something don't worry. I won't let that man-whore take Blaine from you. He deserves to be hurt for how he treats people." Dave said in a deadly tone.

"That I completely agree with. I won't just stand around and let him brainwash Blaine just so he can sleep with him. I won't let him steal my boyfriend from me."

"I'll take care of it. I owe you after everything you have done for me."

"I really appreciate you keeping an eye out for me. It means a lot to me. You truly understand just how horrible of a person Sebastian is. You've met Blaine, he's too blind and naïve to see what Sebastian is doing to him. I'm only trying to protect him."

"I know you are. Blaine is too blind to see what Sebastian is doing. Don't worry Sebastian will get what is coming to him."

"Good, he deserves whatever he gets. I better let you go though, so you can get ready for this dance. Let me know how it goes."

"I will. Don't worry I'll take care of this problem."

"I knew I could count on you."

"I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thanks"

Kurt hung up his phone and saw that Chandler had already sent him a text back. He opened it and there was a picture of Chandler naked with a close up on his hard on. Kurt smiled as he approved of the look. There was a text with it.

_**What would you do if I was there with you right now?**_

Kurt smiled and sent him a message back. Kurt didn't care what Blaine said, cheating was physical contact and what he was doing wasn't cheating. Blaine wasn't giving him attention and making him feel good, so he was naturally going to go and find what he needs from someone else until Blaine could give him what he needed again. Kurt was just glad that Dave was going to keep an eye on Blaine and Sebastian tonight. Kurt meant what he said he wanted Blaine back at McKinley and for Sebastian to leave him and Blaine alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nine o'clock and Blaine finally put his History books away. He had managed to get half of the next chapter completed and he was confident that by the end of the weekend he would be able to get the rest done so he would be ahead this week in his History class. That will allow him some extra time to work on his essay without having much of a problem. That was one thing Blaine learnt when he went here previously. If you could get ahead in one of your courses it always helped in the end. Blaine got up and headed into his bathroom to take a shower before he went down to the dance. He didn't know what he was going to wear tonight. He didn't know if he should go for casual or semi-casual. The problem was he really didn't want to be going tonight, but he knew Sebastian would come and find him if he didn't come down. Once Blaine was done in the shower he got out and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out into his room. He opened his closet and looked inside. He finally decided he would grab a pair of black trousers, they were more on the high end and they weren't floods. They were snug on his butt, but not overly tight and they went all the way down to the floor. They were nice pants and it wasn't often Blaine wore them. Tonight though he felt like dressing differently. He grabbed a dark plum button down shirt to wear as well. He rolled the sleeves on his shirt though so it looked more casual and he went without a tie or bowtie. Once dressed he went into the bathroom and did his hair. He didn't put as much gel in it, he let the curls show, but he put enough gel to keep them under control. He then grabbed a black belt to put on and he put on his black converse shoes instead of dress shoes. Blaine took one last look at himself in the mirror and then grabbed his keys, wallet and cell phone before he headed out. It was just after nine thirty at night when Blaine left his room and headed over to the school for the dance.

Dave had been waiting for when Blaine would leave. His roommate had long left for the night to go to the dance and hook up with some girl from Crawford. Dave had been spending the last few days thinking up a plan for Blaine. So far he had thought of spying on him, but he couldn't do that without being seen. So he went to a computer store and got a couple wireless webcams that he was going to put in Blaine's room. That way he could spy on Blaine from his laptop in his room. He would be able to record anything that happens and show it to Kurt. David waited a few minutes to make sure that Blaine hadn't forgotten something and came back for it. David left his room and looked up and down the hall to make sure he was alone. He then pulled out a small lock pick that he had from a couple years ago. He had done a few things with the McKinley football team that was less than legal. Now he was glad that he had learned how to pick a lock with the team in his freshmen year. Within thirty seconds David heard the click and he opened the door. He went in and closed the door behind him. The room was the same size as his, but there was only one bed instead of two. David also noticed that Blaine had his own bathroom instead of having to share one with everyone else. David immediately could see what some of the guys on the football team were talking about. Blaine thought he was too good to shower with everyone else apparently. David took the cameras out of the bag. They were small webcams that he had gotten at this one computer store. They were about a centimetre in size and Blaine wouldn't even notice them. David figured he would put one in the top corner of the room by the door so he could see the whole room, especially the bed. Once he placed that one he went into the bathroom and decided to put one in the shower. He put it on the wall that was facing the taps so he would be able to see if anyone was in the shower with Blaine. He was going to get Kurt the evidence that he needed. David didn't like Sebastian and he knew that he would try and hurt Kurt again by getting with Blaine. David wasn't going to sit back and watch this time around. This time around he was going to do something about it. Once the two cameras were placed David grabbed the bag and made sure he didn't move anything. Once he was certain Blaine would never know he left the room and locked the door behind him. He went back into his room to put the things away and then he left to go to the dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine walked into the ballroom to see it all decorated and was full of people. This year with having Crawford over the ballroom was fuller and had more life in it. The guys and the girls were definitely taking advantage of the rare occasion. Blaine looked around to see if he could spot any of the guys. He saw Jeff over at the refreshment table so he made his way over there. Blaine did his best to not get bothered by all of the people in the room. Yes last year's prom went well, but he was only actually at prom for an hour and he was nervous then too. Dances were still hard for him to get used to and be around. Blaine made it to Jeff and gave him a small smile. Jeff smiled back before he spoke.

"Hey, I'm surprised you're here."

"Sebastian wasn't letting it go. So I said I would come down for an hour."

"Maybe you should tell him, tell the guys. They wouldn't care and they would at least understand why you don't like dances." Jeff said gently.

"And have them look at me differently, no thanks."

"I don't look at you differently and they won't either. What happened to you isn't going to change what they think. Just like it didn't change what I thought or what Wes thought of you."

"It didn't change, because I've known you since I was six and Wes was an exception. It's not something I talk about, you know that."

"I know you don't. Just think about it. Maybe it is time you talked about it to someone."

"I did the therapy."

"I meant someone that isn't a professional. I know what happened, but you didn't talk to me about it either, just like your parents and Cooper. I don't want it to seem like I'm harping on you, just think about it."

"I will, but I'm fine. So see anyone that interests you?" Blaine said desperate for a topic change.

"Not really. I want a girl that's down to earth and most of the seniors in Crawford are the exact opposite of that."

"That's true. Guess you're gonna have to start looking in public schools." Blaine said with a smile.

"You went to McKinley know anyone that's down to earth?"

"There are a lot of great girls that were in McKinley. That's what is nice about public school; you get to interact with both genders."

"Ya anyone that might interest me?"

"Maybe. What's you're type now?"

"Down to earth, full of life, attractive; she has to have a good heart."

"Sounds like Brittany. She's the blonde dancer that's in Glee."

"I thought she was gay?"

"No she's bi-sexual. Her and Santana just broke up last month. Santana went to college in Louisville. They still talk all the time, but they thought the long distance wouldn't be fair to either of them."

"So what is she like?" Jeff asked with interest.

"She's really sweet. She was supposed to graduate last year, but school isn't her strong suit. She's doing her senior year over again and hopefully she can graduate this year. She's a great dancer as you've seen. Brittany just loves life and enjoys every minute of it that she can. She's just this really sweet girl."

"Hm… might have to keep an eye out for her. I'm assuming when you said school isn't her strong suit that she's not the brightest person in the room."

"She's not book smart, but she makes up for it in personality. She's amazing and you just can't help, but love her."

"She sounds like a girl I need to get to know."

"Next Saturday I have to go to an event with my parents, but maybe the Saturday after that we should have a party."

"Our own welcome back party?"

"More like the first party to senior year. I can invite the guys from McKinley and you can meet her. We can do it at my place."

"Pool party?" Jeff asked with a big smile.

"It's going to be cold in the next month or two. Might as well use it while we can." Blaine smiled back.

"Oh it's on. We need to do that. Will your parents be cool with it though?"

"Ya they'll be fine. They missed you guys, they'll be happy to have you all back in the house."

"So two Saturday's from now it's a party." Jeff said with a smile.

"What's a party?"

Jeff and Blaine looked over and saw Sebastian had just came up beside them. Blaine looked at Sebastian and saw that he was wearing black jeans and an emerald green button down shirt. The green really brought out the color in Sebastian's eyes. He looked good.

"Two Saturday's from now there's a kick off to senior year party at Blaine's house. He's going to invite some of the McKinley kids too." Jeff said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds good. I'm always up for a party." Sebastian said.

"I'm going to go and tell the guys and start mingling." Jeff said before he headed off to meet up with the guys that were scattered all around the room.

Blaine turned his attention to Sebastian and Sebastian had a smile on his face as he looked Blaine up and down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine asked slightly uncomfortable.

"Looking good killer. I was expecting to see you all dapper tonight. Love the curls you should show them off more often." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Felt like dressing differently tonight. My grandparents have been on my case recently about my look and how I should update it."

Sebastian came and stood right next to Blaine.

"Well if you ever want to go shopping I'm always willing to come and help you out."

"You like shopping?" Blaine asked surprised.

"No, but I would spend the day watching you try on clothes. Besides I can't let you go shopping with Kurt. Who knows what you'll look like than."

"Kurt's been trying to get me to change my look since the third day I've known him. I've always had the same style since I was little. I can understand needing to change it to fit my life, but I don't know. I want to be me and not someone else. If I am going to change my look I want to make sure it's still me and not what someone else wants it to be."

"I get that. You have to be yourself and it's all too easy to be forced into something. If you change your look it should be on your terms and on your own time."

"I can understand where my grandparents and even parents are coming from. I'm going to be eighteen next month and going to university next year. Plus with the board and having to go to events I also need to look the part and more put together. I just don't want to be the person who wears suits and ties all day long. I still want to wear jeans and a t-shirt. And my bowties, I refuse to give up the bowties." Blaine said with a smile.

"And yet you are not wearing one tonight." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I was going for semi-casual. You're lucky I'm even here."

"That's true. I thought for sure I was going to have to drag you over here."

"I could be doing my homework right now."

"Did you get any done earlier?"

"I did. I got my History homework done plus half of the next chapter is done. If I can get the rest done this weekend then I'll be a chapter ahead of everyone. So next week I won't have to worry about my History class."

"I do that all the time. Work ahead in some of the courses so you have extra time for yourself and anything that might come up. You never know when a project or essay will come up."

"Exactly. This weekend I need to read that book and then I can work on the essay this week. You ready for tomorrow?"

"Ya it should be interesting. Hunter is supposed to be really good so hopefully he is. I looked at the programs for this year and we have two songs for the first round and three songs for the next rounds when we make it."

"Who are we going up against at Sectionals?"

"New Directions is one and two other schools. The two other schools have never won and I've looked into them, so we beat New Directions and it's a win hands down for us."

"Well that's not bad if New Directions wasn't unit I would have suggested for us not to sing. Competition will be coming down to see the Warblers again like they do every year. If we don't sing and we let the other guys sing then when we go to Regionals our competition won't see what we have."

"Keep them on their toes. They can't plan routines around what we do if they don't know it. We could still do that, but they have beat us every time." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I want to win Nationals with the Warblers. This is our last year to do that and we are going to win."

"You're dam right we are. We're taking those McKinley losers down." Sebastian said with a playful smile.

"They are not losers."

"I know, but we're still taking them down. Don't worry though; we'll do it the old fashion way by hard work and determination."

"Good, no dirty games this year."

"None I promise. Now let's dance." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'm not dancing with you."

"Why not? We've done it before."

"I just don't feel like dancing. You go dance, you're the dancer between the two of us remember."

"And I said I would make a dancer out of you this year. You need to loosen up so let's go dance."

"Maybe later."

"You didn't have a problem dancing with me at Scandals."

"I was drinking at the time."

"You were dancing while you were drinking your first beer. So it had nothing to do with alcohol. Which means it was the place." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine with concern and curiosity.

"I don't feel like dancing. Don't read into it Sebastian."

"It's not just the dancing, it's your posture and the way your eyes are constantly moving around the room. You're really uncomfortable being here and for someone who is very social that's highly odd that you would be uncomfortable at a school dance."

"I think you're reading way too much into something as simple as me not wanting to dance with you." Blaine said defensively.

Blaine didn't like where this conversation was going. Kurt wasn't observant; he didn't pay attention to how Blaine was acting. Yet Sebastian seemed to be able to pick up on the tiniest details in his body language. Blaine didn't know how he felt about someone being able to read him so well. Sebastian could tell that Blaine truly didn't want to be here, but it wasn't because he had homework. There was something else. There was some other reason that he didn't know about. Sebastian could tell Blaine was uncomfortable and if it hadn't been for him, Blaine would have stayed in his room all night. Sebastian didn't care about being here either, he just wanted to spend some time with Blaine outside of school.

"Do you play pool?" Sebastian asked.

"No, why?"

"I'll teach you. There are pool tables in the rec room down the hall. Come on it'll be fun." Sebastian said with a smile.

"And miss out on your chance to trap some poor unexpected soul of a freshmen to be your next fling." Blaine said with a smirk so Sebastian would know he was just joking.

"I made a pass around the room before you got here. I'm a sexy stud, I don't have to find them, they find me." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You are so full of it. This reputation of yours is all talk and rumors from people. I'd bet you haven't had sex with more than ten guys." Blaine said in a challenging voice.

"You curious about my sex life B? I can always share it with you or better yet I could show you." Sebastian said in a challenging tone back.

"You just keep talking, I'm on to you."

"Shut up and let's go play some pool." Sebastian said with a smile.

They walked out of the ballroom and headed down the hallway. They didn't know that they were being watched as they left the ballroom and headed into the rec room. Blaine and Sebastian went into the rec room and saw that it was empty. They headed over to one of the pool tables in the room and Sebastian grabbed a pool cue and handed one to Blaine before he grabbed his own. They both chalked up their cue and then Sebastian spoke.

"I'll break and then I'll show you how to properly shoot. We'll just play this as a practice game so you can learn."

"Ok, but no laughing."

"Oh I can't promise that." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine smiled back and watched as Sebastian did the break. He got three balls into three different pockets and Blaine was impressed. Blaine knew about pool, he knew how to play, but he never actually played the game before.

"Okay you're turn."

Blaine went over to where the white ball was and Sebastian came up behind him once he leaned his cue against the table.

"Okay so bend over."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked with a small blush.

"You need to bend over so you can properly line up your shot. Trust me I'm only trying to teach and not get into your pants." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine leaned over so his body was more lined up to the shot. Sebastian went right against his body and bent over against Blaine so his body matched Blaine's. Sebastian put his hands where Blaine's were as well.

"Okay so this hand needs to be more down here." Sebastian said as he moved Blaine's right hand down lower on the cue. His mouth was right next to Blaine's ear and Blaine was trying his best to ignore it. That and the fact that his ass was almost touching Sebastian's crotch.

"You need to loosen your grip up slightly on the top of the cue so it can flow through your finger without friction."

Sebastian looked at Blaine and he could see the blush clearly on his cheeks. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Blaine.

"You are such a bashful school boy." Sebastian said softly into Blaine's ear.

"I thought you were teaching me how to play pool Bas."

"Oh the things I could teach you."

"Sebastian" Blaine said softly.

"You know between your ass in those pants so close to me and when you say my name like that, you are not helping to keep my mind from going to dirty places." Sebastian said softly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine cleared his throat and did his best to not think about what was going on. Blaine wasn't going to deny that Sebastian was sexy and he didn't doubt for a second that Sebastian could teach him a lot of things in the bedroom. He loved Kurt, but Kurt wasn't very experimental and he didn't like doing a lot of things. They had only had sex three times in their relationship and it was always the same position. When they didn't have sex and they just fooled around Kurt wasn't interested in more than just hands on. Sometimes he would let Blaine give him oral sex, but Kurt never returned the favor.

"Can I hit the ball now?"

Sebastian smiled at Blaine and his obvious topic change. Sebastian knew that Blaine was attracted to him. It wasn't him being cocky; he could tell by the way Blaine looked at him.

"Make sure you have the shot lined up so that the white ball hits the colored ball in the right place to make it go in the direction you want it to go in. Then when you are ready hit the white ball."

Blaine made sure it lined up before he hit the white ball and watched as the colored ball he was aiming for went in the pocket.

"Nice shot killer." Sebastian said as he stood back up.

"Thanks"

David was standing outside of the door and watched as they played pool. When he saw that Blaine and Sebastian were bent over on the pool table he pulled out his cell phone. He took a few pictures so he could send them to Kurt. David was disgusted by what he was seeing. Blaine had a boyfriend and yet here he was letting Sebastian press up against him. Either Blaine didn't care or he was just too stupid to see what game Sebastian was playing. David watched as they played pool and he didn't leave until Blaine said he was going to go back to his room.

Blaine and Sebastian had been playing pool for a little over two hours. Blaine had gotten better and he had even won a few games. It was actually fun to play pool with Sebastian and just talk and hang out. They talked about the event next weekend and what they could be doing for Sectionals, who could be getting solos or duets. Tomorrow they had to deal with the auditions and get at least three other members for their group to be whole. Blaine was getting tired, but at the same time he wasn't interested in sleeping. There was always something about Sebastian that made Blaine attracted to Sebastian. Blaine wasn't a cheater and he wasn't going to hurt Kurt like that. Blaine knew how it felt to be cheated on. Even though Kurt hadn't done anything physical it still hurt what he had done with Chandler. Blaine wasn't going to hurt Kurt like that.

"I should get going back to my room. Catch up on some sleep before tomorrow." Blaine said.

"Ya I'm getting tired too. I'll walk you back."

They cleaned up and put the table back together before they left the rec room. They headed down the hallway and outside so they could walk back over to the dorms.

"So party in two weeks. How did that come about?" Sebastian asked once they were outside.

"Jeff was taking about finding a down to earth girl. We started talking about Brittany and from there it went to party. My parents haven't seen the guys in almost a year so they miss them and it'll be fun to have the first party of the year at my place. It'll still be warm enough out to use the pool."

"God that pool. I have yet to be in it."

"It's a nice pool, especially at night when the lights are all on. Plus it's heated."

"Nice. So have you gone skinny dipping at night with anyone?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"No I haven't. But I will admit it's something I want to do."

"Really?" Sebastian asked with a slight surprise.

"Yes really. I don't know it seems romantic. Go skinny dipping with the lights all on. One thing leads to another…" Blaine said with a smile.

"Well, well, well, there just might be hope for you yet. You are a bashful school boy, but underneath you're a little wild and adventurous. You just need the right person to bring it out in you." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You'd just love that wouldn't you?" Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea what things I would love to do to you." Sebastian said with a playful smile.

"You're such a sweet talker." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Oh I can be sweet when I want to be. You don't have to be sweet with a fuck buddy though."

"One day you are going to want more than just some meaningless sex."

"Why so I can date someone and then just end up being judged and hurt in the end. Did that once, I'm not doing it again."

"You can't spend the rest of your life in meaningless flings because you dated one jerk. Not all guys will be like him. You are going to meet a guy one day and you are going to want to risk it all just to be with him. You will care about him and not about the sex. I just hope that when that time comes you'll be brave and go for it."

"Maybe. I guess you'll have to stick around to find out."

"I plan on it."

They walked inside the dormitory and headed up to Blaine's room once again. They got to his door and Blaine gave Sebastian a smile.

"Tonight was fun. Thanks for teaching me how to play pool."

"It was my pleasure. I did after all get to watch you bend over in those pants all night." Sebastian said with a smile.

"You just can't help yourself can you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Not when it comes to you, but I'll try harder. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Definitely. Hopefully it won't be too bad."

"Hopefully there are some that can hold a tune. They don't need to be amazing just good enough for the background noise."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night Bas."

Sebastian gave Blaine a wink before he headed down the hallway and to the stairs. Blaine went inside his room and he started to get changed. He had no idea there was a camera watching his every move. Or that David was sitting on his bed watching while his roommate was out. Blaine took all of his clothes off and grabbed a pair of sweats to sleep in. He didn't put them on right away though. He hated that he was turned on and horny, but he was. Sebastian had been driving him nuts all night and now he just couldn't get it out of his head. Blaine took his boxers off and got on top of his bed. He closed his eyes and started to picture what it would be like to be with Sebastian. He began to masturbate thinking about it and he was all too soon taken over by his own orgasm. Blaine had never been so turned on before that just thinking about what Sebastian could do to him made him cum within ten minutes. Blaine cleaned himself off and then put on a clean pair of boxers and his sweats before he got into bed and tried to get some sleep.

David couldn't help, but smile at himself. Blaine was good looking, he had a great body. So as he sat there on his bed watching Blaine masturbate he couldn't help but notice that his own pants were getting tight. David began to rub himself through his shorts and as he watched Blaine play with himself David found that he had the desire to do so as well. He watched Blaine masturbate and when he was done David watched it again and again until he had cum. Seeing Blaine like that was a huge turn on for David and he found himself looking forward to tomorrow when Blaine would be in the shower. David gave a wicked smile to himself as he closed his laptop and went to bed. Having the cameras in Blaine's room could also be fun for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eleven o'clock the next day and the Warblers had been sitting in the auditorium listening to auditions for an hour now. It was definitely not going so well. They had a few that weren't bad, they needed some help, but it could be possible. The problem was they didn't have much time before the concert next month and then Sectionals would be just before the end of November so they really had to get routines together and get them ready. The current person auditioning was murdering yet another Michael Jackson song, the eighth one they had heard today.

"Okay stop. Thank-you we'll let you know." Sebastian said with a harshness to his voice.

None of the guys could blame him; they were actually surprised he hadn't been snapping at people for the last hour. It truly wasn't going over so well. The man on the stage began to walk off and Blaine spoke softly to Sebastian who was sitting next to him.

"You could have been a little nicer."

"I can't take another Michael Jackson song. All they do is murder a good song. How is it possible in a school this size we can't find three people who can sing."

"We haven't heard Hunter yet, maybe he's good." Thad said.

"He better be or we're going to need to find three guys who can hum in the background, but can dance." Nick said.

"Next" Blaine called out.

The next man came out on stage and before he could say anything Sebastian spoke.

"I swear to God if you are going to sing a Michael Jackson song, you can walk off the stage right now."

"My name's Hunter Clarington and if I was going to sing a classic I wouldn't ruin the song." Hunter said with a cocky smirk.

"Definitely your soulmate." Blaine whispered to Sebastian.

"Jealous?" Sebastian whispered back with a smirk.

"Whenever you are ready Hunter." Blaine said.

Hunter waited for the music to start and then he began to sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. The guys were impressed by what they were hearing and they knew that they had at least gotten one singer out of this today. Hunter was also good and would be able to handle doing a solo or a duet. Once Hunter was done they all clapped and Blaine knew that he wouldn't even need to speak to the others about Hunter.

"Good job. We'll see you Monday in the commons room after school. Be ready to work we have a lot to do and small amount of time to do it."

"I'm no stranger to hard work." Hunter said.

"Good see you Monday" Sebastian said.

Hunter left the stage and after him they only had three more, each more worse than the last. They only needed two more now that they had Hunter so they needed to find two that would be able to hold up in the background. It was just after eleven thirty when they started to head out and go their own separate ways. They all had homework to focus on so they said they would text later to see what the plan was. Sebastian headed to the library to do some research and Blaine headed back to his room. Blaine pulled out his History homework to begin to finish the chapter before he started to read his assigned book for his English Literature class. Before he got too into it he sent a text to Sam. He had called his parents this morning asking if he could have a party at the house in two weeks and they were perfectly fine with it. Blaine thought they would be, but he just wanted to make sure.

_**Hey just wanted to let you know in two Saturday's I'm having a party at my place. Thought maybe you would want to come with Artie, Tina and Brittany.**_

A few minutes later he got a text back.

_**Awesome I'll let them know. Santana is supposed to be in town that weekend as well, can we bring her?**_

_**Of course she can come. It's just going to be the Warblers, Kurt and you guys. Plus I have a pool so make sure everyone brings their swim wear.**_

Blaine's phone went off a moment later.

_**Cool I'll let everyone know. Just give me directions to your place next week and let me know what time.**_

_**Sure thing.**_

Blaine stopped texting and focused on his History. Once he was done then he could get that book read and maybe even start writing the essay tomorrow if he could get the book finished today. Blaine was a fast reader so once he started a book he could get through it quickly. Five hundred pages wasn't much compared to the normal size of books he used to read for fun. It would take him until ten or eleven at night to finish it, but if he just focused then he could get it done. Tomorrow he would go and see Kurt and hopefully make up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after noon that Sunday when Blaine had arrived at Kurt's. He had texted him to let him know he was on his way an hour ago and to make sure that he was home. Blaine had been up till midnight reading his book for his English Literature class, but he was able to get the whole thing read, plus he was a chapter ahead in his History class. Blaine was quite pleased with what he had managed to accomplish this weekend. Tonight he was going to get started on his essay and see how far he would be able to get with it. Five thousand words seemed like a lot, but Blaine was used to it. It was all about going into detail and soon enough you would hit the mark. This week he wouldn't have to worry about anything but his French class. He would also work on the next chapter for History when he had the time. If he could stay ahead in one or two classes then when a project came up he wouldn't have to stress over everything.

Blaine got out of his car and headed over to the front door. He knocked and waited for someone to come and answer it. A few moments later Finn opened the door. Blaine smiled at seeing Finn. Finn had decided to stay and help Burt with the garage until he figured out what he wanted to do. Finn had talent, but he didn't have the confidence with it to really pursue singing as a career path. Blaine was hoping that Finn would be able to figure something out with his life. Not that there was anything wrong with working at a garage for a career, if that is what Finn loved to do then Blaine was all for him doing it.

"Blaine hey. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Ya I told Kurt I was, is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Come on in."

Blaine walked in and saw that Puck was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Puck. I thought you were in L.A?"

"I was, I just got back last night."

"How was it?"

"It was good. I'm just down here visiting my mom for a little while. I might go back, I'm not sure yet."

"Something holding you back?"

"My mom's been sick recently. I'm gonna stick around and help out."

"Is she going to be okay?" Blaine asked with concern.

"Ya she's just got lupus, it acts up sometimes. It's happened before; I'm just going to work and help out with what I can. She'll be fine."

"I hope she feels better soon. If there's anything I can do just let me know."

"Thanks, but she'll be fine."

"My mom and Burt are out for the next few hours." Finn said.

"Ya so if you and Hummel are going to go at it like rabbits don't be too loud." Puck said with a smirk.

"We're just going to talk, but thanks for the heads up. Listen in two Saturday's I'm going to have a party at my house. I invited the guys from McKinley; you guys are more than welcome to come. The Warblers will also be there."

"Sweet, what time?" Puck asked.

"I'm not sure yet, probably around four. I have a pool too and we usually barbeque something for dinner."

"Sounds like fun. Are you sure the Warblers won't mind us being there?" Finn asked.

"No they are fine with it. We all just want to move passed last year. I don't want any problems though." Blaine said.

"If you don't have problems with them then we're good." Finn said.

"Can we bring booze?" Puck asked.

"Yes you can, but if you drink then be prepared to find a ride home or spend the night. My parents have a strict no drinking and driving rule."

"Very cool. We'll be there." Puck said.

"I'll text you the directions to my place on that day so you have it."

"Sounds good." Finn said.

Blaine gave a nod and headed upstairs to Kurt's room. Blaine didn't know how well this conversation would go over, but he was happy that Kurt's dad and Carole wouldn't be home for it. Blaine knocked on the door and then walked in. He saw Kurt sitting down on his bed reading a magazine. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Kurt closed the magazine and dropped it down on his bed. Blaine could see that Kurt had an attitude to him again today and Blaine was starting to think that coming here might have been a mistake. Blaine knew they needed to work this out and talk about it and get back to how they used to be. The thing Blaine was worried about was whether this argument had gone too far. Blaine didn't want to break up with Kurt, he did love him and he wanted this to work out. Blaine just hoped that they could even work this out. If Kurt refused to move passed him going to Dalton and him being the heir to Dalton, Blaine didn't know if they would be able to be together.

"Hey" Blaine said softly.

"Hello."

"We really need to talk Kurt. I don't want to fight anymore." Blaine said softly.

"So then apologize and admit that you lied and we won't have to fight anymore."

"I didn't lie Kurt. I told you I was going to Dalton at the beginning of the summer. You haven't been listening to me in these last few months Kurt. I told you and you just blew it off and started to complain about work. I'm not going to apologize for something I didn't do."

"So all I do is complain?" Kurt said with attitude.

"I didn't say that, but in the last two months you have been complaining a lot. You've been ignoring me and what is going on in my life. I told you about Dalton, but you just stopped listening to me this summer." Blaine said gently.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm upset that my life is in complete chaos. I'm sorry if I am upset about not getting into NYADA, my dream school. I'm sorry if I'm stuck working in a coffee shop stuck in Lima, Ohio. I'm so sorry my life is interrupting your life." Kurt said with anger as he stood up.

"I didn't say that. I know that you are upset about it, but how do you think it makes me feel? You're miserable being here, how do you think that makes me feel? All of a sudden I'm not good enough for you to tolerate being here for another year. You could try looking at this in a positive way and look at it as one more year we have together. You could find a different job, one you enjoy doing or can tolerate doing until the year is over. I know you are upset and disappointed that you didn't get in, but that doesn't mean we have to fight and be miserable all year."

"How can we be together when you are all the way out at Dalton?"

"We've done it before Kurt. It's no different than it would be now. If I was at McKinley I would still be seeing you after school and on weekends. Where I go to school doesn't change that we won't be able to spend all the time we want together. I don't want to keep fighting Kurt. I want to go back to how it was. I know you are upset about me not telling you about being the heir to Dalton, but that's not my place to tell. It's my parents' job right now, it's their responsibility. Not to mention money changes things."

"So you think what? That I would stay with you because your parents have money? So I'm some kind of gold digger."

"No that's not it. I didn't want to fight about it, like we're doing now. Dalton being in my family is just one part of who I am. I don't want it to be all of who I am. I still want to go to school and have my own career. Dalton is just something I'll have to work on while I'm doing it. I would love for you to be a part of that with me."

"And how would I do that?" Kurt asked with a slight attitude, but it wasn't as strong as it was in the beginning of the conversation.

"There is an event next Saturday, come with me. It'll be boring, but we can spend the night together and then you could stay with me that night. Its black tie and I can pick you up and we can go together. It would really mean a lot to me."

"You really want me involved in this part of your life?"

"Yes I do. Kurt I love you, that's not going to change because of where I go to school or who I'm around."

"And Sebastian?"

"We're just friends that's it. You have nothing to worry about or be jealous over. You are the man that I love."

Kurt was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Who am I to say no to a black tie event." Kurt said lightly.

Blaine smiled. "I was hoping you wouldn't."

"What time is the event?"

"It's at nine so I'll be here for eight to pick you up and then we can go from there. It's in Westerville, so you can spend the night at my place and I'll take you back home Sunday some time."

"So I get to see your house."

"Ya and the Saturday after that I am having a party at my place and I invited the Warblers, a few people from McKinley, Finn and Puck. I would love for you to come and party with us"

"Is Sebastian going to be there?"

"He will be, but it's a big house. You don't have to interact with him if you don't want. Sam, Artie, Tina, Brittany and Santana will be there. You can hang out with them and me. If it helps I'll make sure I tell Sebastian to leave you alone."

"Fine as long as I don't have to talk to him."

"Good. I have a pool too so make sure you bring something to swim in."

"Will your parents be there?"

"Probably for the first little bit. They normally are for dinner, we tend to barbeque some burgers and then they leave for a few hours."

"Alright, I'll be there. We didn't have a party last year to celebrate our graduation so it'll be fun to hang out with everyone. I'll make sure I let my work know that I can't work those two Saturdays. I also applied to a clothing store in the mall. So hopefully I can get the job."

"Good. You would do amazing in a clothing store. You always know what looks good."

"Yes well I just wish you would let me get my hands on your wardrobe."

"I know, my grandparents have been hassling me about it. I'm thinking about it, but I don't want to look like someone else. I just want to be me and have my own style, but I am thinking about it."

"As long as I get to go with you."

"Ok"

Just then Kurt's phone buzzed on his desk.

"Can you pass me that please?" Kurt asked with a smile.

Blaine grabbed the phone and saw that it was a text from Chandler. Blaine held the phone in his hand and turned to look at Kurt.

"Why is Chandler texting you again?" Blaine asked with hurt.

"We're just friends. Its' nothing." Kurt said in a dismissive tone.

"I thought you weren't going to talk to him anymore after what happened last time. You said you had stopped."

"We're just friends, nothing is going on." Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said last time and last time you were flirt texting back and forth. When did you start talking to him again?"

"I don't know a month ago. It's nothing we're just friends. Now please give me my phone." Kurt said as he held his hand out for the phone.

"If you are just friends then why can't I read it?"

"Because it's none of your business." Kurt said with anger and attitude.

"Why? You're just friends right? You can read anything you want in my phone. I don't have anything to hide."

"I don't either. Nothing is going on between Chandler and me."

"Ok let's see then."

Blaine opened the text message and he read it out loud.

"Hey hot stuff, I'm so tired how about you? I can't believe we spent the whole night talking, work today is going to suck." Blaine looked at Kurt and shook his head. "Hot stuff eh? That's not flirting at all. So you're calling him now too?"

Kurt came over and grabbed the phone out of Blaine's hand.

"We are just friends. You need to get over this." Kurt said with anger.

"Get over it? Get over another man calling my boyfriend hot stuff. Get over the fact that you spent all night on the phone with him. What else is on that phone Kurt? What else don't you want me to see?"

"My phone is none of your business. What I talk about with my friends is between me and my friend. Just like I don't go through your phone."

"No but you could. I don't have anything to hide. All of my conversations are G-rated and are in no way sexual at all. You are flirting with another man again."

"Talking is not cheating, we've been over this. Chandler and me are just friends and we are just talking. I'm sure you and Sebastian have been flirting back and forth."

"No we don't. He knows I have a boyfriend and he actually respects that. When he even starts to flirt with me I tell him to stop it and he does. I don't ever flirt back Kurt. I can't believe you are doing this to me again." Blaine said with hurt and anger.

"I'm not doing anything wrong. We are just friends. I have to tolerate you being around Sebastian all the time. I know he's just waiting for the right moment to try something with you. Chandler and me just talk and there's never going to be the risk of anything physical happening between us. He's in New York. Sebastian is living in the same building as you."

"You don't even get it Kurt. What you are doing is cheating. Flirting with another man is a form of cheating. You're doing this to me again Kurt."

"This is not cheating. It's texting that's it. Cheating is physical contact. I can't believe we are having this same conversation as last time." Kurt said in an angry tone.

"You're right; I can't believe we are having this conversation again. I can't believe that you are doing this again to me. You know how much it hurt me the last time and you are just doing it all over again. You know I thought our problem was simple to fix, but apparently there is more of a problem then I thought. I can't believe you are hurting me like this again." Blaine said as he stormed out of the room.

He went down the stairs as quickly as he could and walked right out of the house and slammed the door shut. Finn and Puck were both surprised by Blaine's anger. Blaine wasn't the type to get mad and it took a lot to get him mad. Kurt came down the stairs and both Finn and Puck could see that he was also mad.

"What's going on between you two?" Finn asked.

"He's unbelievable. He's all mad and upset with me because I'm texting a friend." Kurt said with anger.

"Why would that bother him?" Puck asked.

"Because this friend is gay so that must mean that we are doing something wrong. He's being unrealistic and unfair. He spends all day with Sebastian at that school and working beside him after school for Warbler practice. He's the one that is being hit on and flirting with Sebastian, but I can't text another gay man that is my friend."

"Wait Blaine is cheating on you with Sebastian?" Finn asked with anger and confusion.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. They are flirting with each other and I know for a fact they were together until after eleven at night the one night. They went to the dance Friday night together. Dave sent me a picture of them together playing pool. What does that look like to you?" Kurt asked as he pulled up the picture and showed Finn and Puck.

"They look friendly." Puck said.

"Has anything happened yet?" Finn asked with anger.

"Not yet that I know of."

"Maybe that was innocent. I mean he could have just been teaching Blaine how to play pool. The guy really doesn't come across as the type to cheat." Puck said.

"You would know." Kurt said rudely.

"Ya I would know. I do it all the time and Blaine doesn't seem like the type to do that to you. He loves you. Did you ask him about it?" Puck said.

"No I didn't get the chance to. He just flipped out when he saw that Chandler sent me a text. He wanted me to show him my phone so he could look through it. He's being unfair and a jerk." Kurt said back.

"You need to talk to him and confront him with this Kurt. If he's cheating on you then you need to find out. Then I need to kick his ass." Finn said with anger.

"Oh I'm going to talk to him. I will find out one way or another if him and that snake are doing something. I'm not putting up with this for the next year. If he wants our relationship to work then he can go back to McKinley. I'm done with this drama and the school year just started." Kurt said as he stormed back up to his room.

Finn stood up and started to pace around the living room.

"Dude calm down." Puck said.

"How can I calm down when Blaine might be cheating on Kurt? That's my brother."

"I know, but you need to stop and think about this. That picture could be innocent you don't know what was going on. It also came from Karofsky, the same guy that threatened to kill Kurt. Blaine doesn't seem like the type to cheat he really doesn't. You saw how upset he was when Kurt was flirt texting some dude. I really don't see him putting Kurt through the same hurt."

"I don't care I'm standing by Kurt. I'm standing by my brother. If Blaine is cheating on him then I'm not going to sit back and not do anything about it."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. Until you know for certain don't get involved."

"He better not hurt Kurt."

Puck let out a sigh. "So I guess you're not going to the party then?"

"Oh no I'm going. I'm gonna go and keep an eye out and see how that little weasel acts around Blaine. If those two are doing anything together then Blaine better watch out."

"No offense dude, but I've seen him box. We get him on a stool you might not win that fight." Puck said lightly hoping to calm Finn down.

"I know how to fight too and I have the advantage over him. All I'm saying is if he is doing Kurt wrong then he better watch out."

"Fine, now can we get back to the movie?"

Finn let out a deep sigh before he went back over to the couch and sat down. Finn didn't know if Blaine was cheating or not, but he was going to do something about it if he was. Finn wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kurt. After not being there for him during the whole bullying thing, Finn was not about to let Kurt down again. He was going to stand behind Kurt and be there for him through it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine stormed into the gym at Dalton. The second he got back to campus the first thing Blaine did was go up to his room to get changed into some sweats and tape his hands up. He grabbed his gloves and put on a pair of runners before he went over to the school and into their gym. Blaine went over to the punching bag and just started to go at it. He was beyond furious and he couldn't believe that Kurt was doing this to him again. The whole drive back Kurt had been calling and texting his phone, but Blaine ignored it. He left his phone in his room so he could just concentrate on punching the bag. He was so furious with Kurt that Blaine didn't even know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to say to Kurt or what he wanted to do. He couldn't believe that after the last time and how hurt Kurt saw him that he would flirt with Chandler all over again. Blaine knew that there would be more texts from and to Chandler in the flirting nature. It hurt Blaine to know that Kurt, his boyfriend, the man that he loved, was flirting with another man. Blaine immediately started to feel like something was wrong with him. That he wasn't giving Kurt enough and he had to go and look for it elsewhere. The problem was, Kurt didn't want more sexually from Blaine. Even when Blaine had tried to move things forward when they would just make out for hours Kurt didn't want to. Blaine never complained though, because he loved Kurt and the sexual side of things really didn't matter. Yes there had been many time when Blaine was sexually frustrated and would have loved to have gone further, but he wasn't going to pressure or push Kurt. Even after they had sex Kurt still really didn't have an interest in doing it more. They had only had sex three times in their relationship, but Blaine wasn't bothered by that. He understood that Kurt wasn't a sexual person. Now though, Blaine felt that there was something wrong with him or that he wasn't good enough. Blaine felt so much anger at Kurt and at himself.

He didn't know how long he had been down there, but he could feel the sweat on his forehead and his hands were starting to hurt, but he didn't care he wasn't ready to stop. He was still too angry and hurt. Blaine had zoned everyone and everything out that was going on in the room. He finally looked up when he felt someone grabbing the bag and holding it still. Blaine looked up and saw that Hunter was standing there holding the bag in place. Blaine continued punching the bag as he spoke.

"What can I do for you Hunter?" Blaine said with a heavy breath.

"Came in here to work out and I saw you over here. That was an hour ago. So you know how to box, do you ever spar?"

"Sometimes with Dave."

"We should spar sometime. I've been boxing since I was twelve."

"Maybe"

"Look I know you and Sebastian are Co-Captains. I just wanted to let you know I'm not looking to come between you or try to take over. I was the Captain of my last show choir group, but I'm not looking to do that again. I just enjoy performing and it looks great on a University application."

"We weren't worried about that, but thanks for letting me know."

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow after school then."

"Mhm"

Hunter left the gym and pulled out his cell phone. He had gotten Sebastian's number from one of the Warblers. He dialed Sebastian's number and after three rings he answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Sebastian, this is Hunter."

"Hunter what can I do for you?"

"You and Blaine are close right?"

"Ya I guess you could say that. Why?"

"It's probably nothing, but Blaine is down in the gym working the bag. I don't know how long he's been down here, but I got here just over an hour ago to work out and he was down here before I got here. He's punching the bag pretty hard and he's only wearing basic sparing gloves. They aren't that thickly padded as normal boxing gloves."

"Okay, I'm a little confused as to why you are telling me. Blaine's been boxing for a few years that I know of. He knows what he's doing." Sebastian said with confusion to his voice.

"I can tell he knows what he's doing, but he's not holding back. He's angry about something. When I went to speak to him he wouldn't even look up and talk to me. He just kept going as I talked. Something is wrong and it's none of my business, but he's going to hurt his hands if he already hasn't."

"Probably has something to do with his stupid idiot boyfriend. I'm on my way."

Sebastian hung up his phone and put on his shoes and grabbed a light jacket. He left his room and headed over to the school. Sebastian didn't have a doubt in his mind it was Kurt that had upset Blaine so much. They had been fighting for eight days now and Sebastian could tell it was taking a toll on Blaine. Everyone could tell that something was upsetting Blaine all week. They all assumed it was Kurt. None of the guys had ever liked Kurt, a fact that Sebastian found out last year. They didn't like that Blaine had started to change by being with Kurt. They didn't like that Kurt took Blaine away from them and put him back into a public school. They had all known to some level that Blaine was bullied at his old school, which brought him to Dalton. None of them liked that Blaine was going back to a public school where he could be bullied again.

Sebastian walked inside the school and headed straight for the gym. He saw Hunter standing outside of the gym doors and was looking in. Sebastian stood beside Hunter and saw Blaine working the bag.

"You weren't kidding he's not holding back." Sebastian said.

"If I had to guess, I would say he's been at it for two hours now. His hands are going to hurt. Clearly something has pissed him off I'm assuming, unless he always does this."

"No he never does this. I'll get him to stop. Thanks for the call."

"He's going to need to ice his hands, especially the right one. He's more dominate with his right hand."

"I'll take care of it."

"See you tomorrow."

"Ya see ya."

Hunter went down the hall and Sebastian headed inside the gym. The place was empty except for Blaine. Sebastian came walking over and spoke as he did.

"Hey killer."

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"I want you to stop and to talk to me." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

"Go away."

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can't that would be too easy."

"Ok I'm not the one that pissed you off, so I would appreciate it if you didn't take it out on me. Now stop or I'm going to make you stop."

"What is wrong with me?" Blaine asked as he stopped and turned to face Sebastian. "What is wrong with me for him for to do this to me again? Again!" Blaine yelled.

"He cheated on you." Sebastian stated and Blaine could hear the anger under his concern voice.

"Not according to him, because to him only physical contact is cheating. Who cares if him flirting with another man, the same man, hurts me. So tell me what is it? What's wrong with me? I mean I know I'm not normal society good looking. I know I'm short and dress weird and have ridiculously curly hair that goes everywhere if it's not gelled down. I get that, but I'm not the elephant man walking around so what is it? Maybe I'm not good in bed I don't know. Maybe that's why we've only had sex three times in our whole relationship and he never wants to do more than kissing." Blaine ranted on as he continued to punch the bag. Sebastian came up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine keeping Blaine's arms down to his sides so he couldn't hit the bag again.

"Okay stop. First of all, there is nothing wrong with you. Blaine you are freaking beautiful. I've seen straight guys check you out. He's an idiot to be doing this to you. As for the good in bed part, I have no idea, but I highly doubt you are the problem. He's an idiot for hurting you like this again. You don't deserve it and even if he thought what he was doing was innocent. After how you reacted the last time, after how hurt you were, he shouldn't have done it again. Whether he believed it was innocent or not, after what happened last time he should have at least understood how much it hurt you. That is enough of a reason to not do it again. This isn't on you, it's on him." Sebastian said with force to get Blaine to listen.

"I went to see him today. We were talking and working it out. He agreed to go next Saturday and even to the party knowing you and the Warblers would be there. Everything was fine for one second and then his phone goes off and it's Chandler sending him a text. They had talked on the phone all night last night. It's not that he's even talking to another gay man; it's that he thinks it's okay to be flirted with and flirt back. To hide it from me. He wants to throw it back in my face that me and you are spending time together and we're friends, but it's not the same. He's not friends with Chandler; he's flirting with him and encouraging it. He's hiding it from me and then gets mad at me when I tell him it's wrong. He wouldn't even let me look at the other texts. He said that I wouldn't let him look at my phone and when I told him he could, that I had nothing to hide he got mad. Now I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do." Blaine let out a shaky breath.

"You give it a few days before you make a decision. You don't want to make an emotional decision that you might regret. You need to shower and to ice your hands Blaine. How long have you been in here?"

"I don't know. It was after one thirty when I got back."

"Blaine, it's four thirty, you've been doing this for three hours now." Sebastian said with concern.

Blaine didn't say anything and Sebastian could tell that he wasn't expecting it to be that late. Sebastian spoke again.

"Come on let's get back to your room." Sebastian said gently as he let his grip on Blaine go.

Blaine started to walk and Sebastian walked beside Blaine as they left the building. Sebastian didn't speak or touch Blaine he just let Blaine have his space and silence. Once they got inside the dormitory they headed straight for Blaine's room. Blaine unlocked the door and Sebastian could see his right hand was already hurting. They walked into the room and Sebastian closed the door behind him. Blaine began to remove the Velcro on his gloves so he could take them off. Sebastian came over and turned Blaine's left hand over so he could remove the Velcro.

"Here let me. I don't know much about boxing, but after three hours your hands have to be sore by now."

"I've gone longer, just never done it that hard before." Blaine said softly.

Sebastian removed the left glove then undid the Velcro on the right. As he pulled it off Blaine hissed at the glove rubbing against his knuckles. Underneath the glove was the tape and there wasn't any blood on it so Blaine knew he didn't cut his hands up.

"Can you cut the tape off? There's scissors in the desk drawer."

"Ya"

Sebastian went over to the desk and opened it to grab the scissors. Once he had the scissors he went back over to Blaine. He cut off the left hand first and his knuckles were red, but they looked fine. Sebastian went to Blaine's right hand and removed the Velcro. Once Sebastian removed the glove they could see blood on the tape. Sebastian then carefully cut off the tape. Once the tape was removed from Blaine's hand they were able to see that Blaine's hand was slightly swollen, his knuckles were cut open and bleeding and bruising was already coming through on his knuckles. Sebastian let out a sigh.

"You need to wash the blood off and you need ice on that. I have a few ice packs in my room. I'll go grab one for you."

"Just come in. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok"

Sebastian left the room and Blaine headed into the bathroom once he grabbed a change of clothes. Blaine turned on the shower and once it was hot enough he stripped down and got in. Blaine let the hot water go over his body. He knew he would be sore in the morning. He knew he shouldn't have gone so hard on the bag for so long, but he just lost track of time. He was in his own world and upset. Blaine knew that Sebastian was upset about it and Blaine knew he would need to speak to him about it when he got back. As much as Blaine wanted to spend longer in the shower he knew he couldn't keep Sebastian waiting. So Blaine quickly took a shower and then got out. He dried off and got dressed being careful of his right hand. It was sore to move and he knew tomorrow there would be even more bruising on his knuckles. Blaine went back out into his room and saw Sebastian standing there leaning against his desk with an ice pack sitting on the desk. When Sebastian heard the door opened he turned his head to see Blaine coming out in jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans weren't as tight as he normally wore; they were just simple faded blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Sebastian couldn't help, but notice how good looking Blaine looked even in something so simple. Sebastian grabbed the ice pack and handed it to Blaine. Blaine took it with a small smile and gently placed it against the back of his right hand. Blaine went and sat down on his bed with his back against the headboard.

"You're phone has been going off none stop since I've been here." Sebastian said in a tight voice.

"I know, he's been calling me since I left." Blaine said sadly back.

"Is your hand going to be okay?"

"It'll be fine I'll wrap it once the swelling goes down."

"Why did you go so hard?"

"I didn't realize it. I was in my own little world."

"I can understand that. I can understand being mad and zoning out, but why didn't you call me Blaine? I would have listened. We could have met up or I could have gone down with you."

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was angry and upset and when I'm like that I just need to box to calm down. It's been a long time since I've been that mad and upset."

"Well next time could you just try and think about calling me. Like I said I'll come down with you to make sure you don't damage your hands."

"I'll try."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing left to say. I don't know what I'm going to do. I just need time to think and figure it out."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go I can tell that you want some time alone. If you want to talk or just want to hang out text me."

Blaine just gave a distant nod and Sebastian could see that Blaine was torn. Sebastian pushed off from the desk and headed out of the room. Sebastian was furious at Kurt for putting Blaine through this again. Kurt was so determined to accuse Blaine of cheating on him, yet Kurt was the one doing the cheating. Kurt was the one hurting Blaine and he didn't even see that he was. Kurt was so blind and stupid that he didn't even notice what he was doing to Blaine, what he has been doing to Blaine. All of the fighting was affecting Blaine and Sebastian hated seeing him like this. Sebastian headed up to his room so he could cool off. He was pissed at Kurt for all of the pain he was causing Blaine. Sebastian had never liked Kurt; he never thought Kurt was good enough for Blaine and this only just proved that more and more. Sebastian didn't know what Blaine was going to do, but he was hoping he would leave Kurt after this. Blaine deserved better and he didn't deserve to be yelled at and cheated on.

Blaine sat on his bed with the ice pack against the back of his right hand. He was so upset he still didn't even know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to do about Kurt, but he knew he couldn't make this decision right now. He didn't want to make a decision that he would regret later. Blaine's phone was still going off with text messages and Kurt trying to call him. Blaine got up off the bed and grabbed his phone. He was about to turn it off when he saw that one of the text messages was from Cooper.

_**Hey, is it a good time to call?**_

Blaine saw that the text came in a few minutes ago so Blaine went back over to his bed and called Cooper. It was Sunday and they normally talk every Sunday, if not Monday together. Blaine hadn't seen Cooper since he came down to visit last year when he came by the school. They did talk every week on the phone and text throughout usually now though, so Blaine was happy about that. It felt good to have a big brother again in his life. After four rings Cooper answered.

"Hey little brother. How are ya?"

"Good, you?"

Blaine tried to sound happy. He didn't want Cooper to know just yet about what happened between him and Kurt. He knew Cooper wouldn't be happy, but if Blaine did decide to work it out with Kurt he didn't want Cooper to be angry towards Kurt.

"I'm great. We start filming tomorrow. I have to do my own stunt work and we're starting with that first."

"Nothing too crazy I hope."

"I have no idea. It's an action movie though, so it should be interesting. I have to have an emergency contact down just in case and I'm putting your number down, just as a heads up."

"Why my number? Why not mom or dad?"

"They are leaving tomorrow remember? They have that business meeting in London; they'll be gone all week. Does any of this sound familiar?" Cooper said in a light voice.

"Oh right, I totally forgot. They'll be back Friday for the event on Saturday."

"Yup so if I get set on fire, they'll be calling you." Cooper said with a laugh at the end of it.

"Don't they usually have stunt doubles for that type of thing?"

"They do for some of the stunts, but some of the shots would be better if it was actually me. It could be fun."

"It could also kill you. Are they making you sign a waiver so we can't sue if you die?" Blaine said lightly.

"They already did. So sorry you won't be able to make millions off my dead body."

Both Blaine and Cooper laughed at that. Blaine didn't realise until now, just how much he missed having Cooper around. It had been a long time since they saw each other and now that they were on good terms Blaine missed him even more.

"I miss you." Blaine said sadly.

"I miss you too little brother. I know it's been a long time since I've been home. I'm going to come down the first chance I get. I'll be filming a lot, but there are also times when I won't be needed. So hopefully I can get away soon so I can come down and see you guys. I am going to be home for Christmas though and New Year's. I already told the producers and directors that I have to get some time off around then. They were completely fine with it and understood. So if nothing else I'll be home then."

"Well that's something to at least look forward to."

"How's school going?"

"It's fine. I've been busy with homework. There was a dance on Friday." Blaine said slowly.

"Did you go?" Cooper asked with concern.

"I didn't want to, but Sebastian wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"How was it?"

"I don't know I was only there for about ten minutes."

"Couldn't handle it?"

"I know it's silly, it's just a dance and I could have been around the guys, but…"

"Blaine it's not silly at all. After what happened to you, I'm surprised you even went to another dance. I know you went to prom with Kurt both times but from what I heard from mom and dad you were anything but excited."

"I know, but both times were fine. I shouldn't still be anxious and paranoid about dances."

"Hey you don't have to justify yourself to anyone. You have every right to feel that way after what happened. Just because you went to other dances afterwards doesn't change what happened to you. It doesn't change how your body and mind reacts to being in the same situation with past events."

"Jeff was surprised that I was there. He said I should tell the guys about what happened."

"I know you don't talk about what happened. I know you went to therapy afterwards, but you don't ever talk about it. We still don't know the whole story from you. Maybe telling the guys what happened would be good for you." Cooper said cautiously.

"I don't talk about it. It's not easy to talk about it. They're still out there walking around after everything that happened. I can't wait for this year to be over and I can be out in New York, where I don't have to worry about running into them, assuming I would even recognize who they are now."

"I know it's not easy for you, even after all this time. It's been almost five years, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't affect you. Maybe them knowing would be helpful to you moving on from it. They would understand Blaine. It's not going to change what they think of you."

"That's what Jeff said. It's just not easy to talk about and I don't like talking about it. So can we please change the subject?"

"Just know that if you ever want to talk about it, I'll always be there for you. Now how are you and Kurt?"

"Fine, I guess. We're going to the event this weekend. I'm also going to have a party next Saturday at the house with the guys and he's going to come."

"Will Sebastian be there?"

"He's going to be there both Saturdays and Kurt knows that. He said it would be fine as long as he doesn't have to talk to him."

"Well that is a little progress. See everything will work itself out."

"Ya hopefully. Can I ask you something?"

"Always"

"Do you think flirting counts as cheating?"

"Why have you been flirting with someone?" Cooper asked with confusion.

"No I haven't, it's just something Kurt said. He said that Sebastian flirting with me is cheating, but I never flirt back I always tell him to stop or I change the subject."

"Then that's not cheating. If the situation was the other way around and you were doing the flirting then I would say that's cheating. Or if you were encouraging and joining in on the flirting and sexual conversation then ya that's cheating. I would say that is cheating some might not agree. I believe there are different forms of cheating and not just the physical kind. Are you and Kurt still fighting?"

"He said it earlier in the week. I was just curious as to what you thought. I didn't think it was if I wasn't the one doing the flirting."

"It's not you can't cheat from someone else flirting with you, only if you do it back. He must be passed it though, if he's going to come with you this Saturday and next Saturday."

"Ya hopefully they both go well."

"I'm sure it will be fine and hey if Saturday doesn't go well then just don't have him come to the party. You don't need to deal with the drama of it all."

"Ya I'm so done with drama."

"You sound tired."

"I am. I was up late reading a book for my English Lit. class."

"So call it an early night."

"Ya I think I might just do that."

"I'll let you go then. I love you and hopefully I can see you soon."

"I hope so. I love you too."

"Bye little brother."

"Bye Coop."

Blaine hung up his phone and he could see it still going off with unanswered calls and unanswered texts. Blaine put it on silent and set it down on his bedside table. Blaine looked over at the clock and saw that it was just before six. Blaine didn't care though he was too tired. He turned off his lights and then crawled into bed. He kept his right hand on top of the covers with the ice pack over it. He knew tomorrow it would be sore and more bruised, but for now there was nothing he could do about it. Blaine still couldn't believe what had happened today and he found the tears start to come. Blaine didn't know how long he had been crying for, but he was too exhausted to bring himself to care. He closed his eyes and just tried to sleep the pain away, both physical and emotional.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch time the next day and Sebastian was at his locker putting his books away. He hadn't heard or seen Blaine all morning so he pulled out his phone and sent him a quick text.

_**Hey, where are you?**_

"Hey Seb."

Sebastian looked over to his left to see Jacob coming towards him. Jacob was one of his friends from the lacrosse team. Jacob came and stood beside him at Sebastian's locker.

"Hey Jacob" Sebastian phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Blaine.

_**In the library working on my Eng. Lit. essay. I'm going to work on it throughout lunch.**_

_**Okay. How's your hand?**_

"So you and Blaine are close right?" Jacob asked as Sebastian closed his locker.

"Ya I guess you could say we are close. Why?" Sebastian asked as they started to walk down the hallway to go to the café.

"Well my roommate, Trevor, he's on the football team and he thought he should let me know so I could tell you, because you are friends with Blaine."

"Um… alright."

"There have been some conversations in the locker room I guess about Blaine."

"Let me guess, they don't like that he's gay." Sebastian said with an annoying tone to his voice.

"No, well they might talk about that but he never heard anything about it. Most guy don't talk about that in a locker room with other guys because you don't know who is pro-gay and who isn't. So they usually leave that conversation to when they are around their friends that they know won't get them in trouble. In the locker room it was about him being the heir to Dalton and how they think he's all fake and arrogant. Some have even been talking about knocking him down a few pegs."

"Are they going to hurt him?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"I don't know, I don't think so. I think it is all talk, but there's this one guy, Michael Whitburn. He's been talking the loudest. Apparently, his great grandfather was supposed to start Dalton with Blaine's great grandfather until Blaine's great grandfather cheated him out of the deal. I don't know the whole story, but Michael is pissed off, because he feels that Blaine is taking away what was supposed to be his birthright. Michael started last year and he's a senior this year. He's the captain of the football team too. He's kinda been fueling some of the guy's dislike for Blaine and I'm talking about the really big guys, like five times the size of Blaine."

"I'll let the guys know and we'll keep an eye out. Thanks for telling me. As for the great grandfather situation, I have no idea. I've never spoke to Blaine about it."

"I'm not saying anything is going to happen, but I just thought I should let you know. Trevor was going to tell you, but he thought it might be better for you to hear it from someone you know instead of a stranger."

"I appreciate the heads up and I'll let the guy knows. Tell Trevor thanks for me."

"I will. I gotta go though I got a project to work on. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Sebastian said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Jacob went down the hallway and Sebastian headed inside the café. He saw the guys all sitting down at the table so he went over to them. He also saw that he had a text from Blaine.

_**It's fine, bruised, but fine. Do you have much homework tonight?**_

_**It doesn't hurt too much? And only a little bit I'm going to work on it during my spare. You?**_

"Hello Sebastian." Trent said with a smile.

"Hey guys. We may have a problem."

Hunter and the two new guys, Derek and Mitch, were sitting with everyone as well. Today was going to be their first meeting with the Warblers and today they were going to work on the concert and Sectionals.

"What's wrong?" Thad asked.

"Jacob, from the lacrosse team, just spoke to me about something his roommate Trevor, who is on the football team, said to him."

"Um… okay. That was only slightly confusing." Jeff said.

"I know, Trevor told Jacob and they both thought it would be best if Jacob told me instead of Trevor who I don't know. The point is there has been some talk in the locker room about Blaine."

"What kind of talk?" Jeff asked on guard already.

"Him being gay?" Nick asked.

"Blaine is gay?" Mitch asked.

"Ya, you got a problem with that?" Beat asked with anger to his voice.

"No, my brother is gay. I just didn't know." Mitch said defensively.

"Its fine, Blaine is gay and so am I for the record. And they weren't talking about him being gay, but about him being the Heir to Dalton." Sebastian said.

"What business is it of theirs?" Hunter asked rudely.

"None." Thad said.

"What are they saying?" Jeff asked.

"That Blaine is fake and arrogant. They have been talking about knocking him down a few pegs."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dave asked.

"Jacob said that Trevor didn't think they would do anything to Blaine, that it was just locker room talk. Michael Whitburn is behind it all and seems to be fueling it though."

"Who the hell is Michael Whitburn?" Derek asked.

"Whitburn? Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"That's what Jacob said. He's been here for two years now and is a senior. He's also the Captain on the football team. Why do you know him?" Sebastian asked.

"No I don't know him. I know of the Whitburn's. I'm surprised he would be going here or that he was allowed to be going here." Hunter said.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"You don't know the story?" Hunter asked as he looked around at the guys.

"Jacob said that Michael said something about his and Blaine's great grandfather having some kind of problem, but we don't know anything about it." Sebastian said.

"Did Michael and Blaine's great grandfather know each other?" Trent asked.

"Back in the day the Dalton, Whitburn and Clarington family were all close. Their properties were all right next to each other. They did everything together. Multiple times a year they each took turns hosting parties at their property for the whole family. There would be over two hundred people all gathered together. The three families come from old money. It goes way back to the first generation. Our ancestors were coal miners, they all worked in the same unit and one night they discovered a huge gold mine that no one knew about, they literally struck gold. The three of them went into business together and split everything equal all across the board. Over the years and generations they invested the money and grew a company. I don't know what happened specifically between Michael's great grandfather and Blaine', but I do know that whatever it was, was in regards to starting Dalton. It also put the three families at war with each other. The Clarington's backed up the Dalton's and the Whitburn removed themselves completely from both families including any business deals. When Dalton was created the Whitburn family was banded from ever going to the school. For the last few generations the Whitburn family and the Dalton family, now the Anderson family, have never gotten along. They tend to stay away from each other and respected the business boundaries. Michael should never have gotten in technically." Hunter finished saying.

"Holy wow that was a lot of history." Jeff said.

"That was really cool though. So what about your family? You moved here from California." Trent said with genuine interest.

"My grandfather married young, he was only sixteen. He was in the military and was stationed out here. My grandmother was sick with lupus and the cold winters always made her very ill and in the hospital. When she was nineteen she got pregnant with my father and she almost lost him, because that winter while she was pregnant got pneumonia and was in the hospital for three months straight. After almost losing his first son my grandfather decided that enough was enough. He put in the transfer to move out to San Diego and he moved the whole family, literally every Clarington out to San Diego. My parents and I moved back here in the summer. The rest of my family is still out in San Diego. Over the years though my family and Blaine's family stayed in contact. They both still had joint businesses and investments in both Westerville and San Diego. Now they have them all over the world."

"So why did your parents move back out here?" Nick asked.

"That's not important. I'm curious as to how Michael is even at Dalton. My parents have been on the board since the summer. The board approves everyone that comes to Dalton. I can't imagine they missed his name."

"Can you ask your parents? Maybe Blaine's parents thought it was time to bury the hatchet." Sebastian said.

"Possibly, I can ask them." Hunter said.

"But why the falling out?" Dave asked.

"I don't know the story. I just know something happened during the discussion of creating Dalton. Whenever someone asked in my family, everyone always said its old history. I don't know if anyone besides my great grandfather knew the whole story and he never told anyone if he did. Blaine might know that would depend on if his great grandfather felt the need to talk about it." Hunter answered.

"That was really cool to hear." Thad said with a smile.

"But you and Blaine have never met?" Beat asked.

"Nope. If my family hadn't moved out West then we would have grown up together. Now that my parents are back here I'm sure his and mine will be around each other quite often."

"What do your parents do?" Sebastian asked.

"My mother is a publicist for a variety of writers and celebrities. My father is a criminal lawyer."

"Prosecutor or defense?" Thad asked.

"Both. If he feels that the client is innocent then he will defend the client. If he feels that the client is guilty then he will prosecute."

"That's the same as my father." Sebastian said.

"Won't your mother have a hard time keeping her clients with the move?" Jeff asked.

"No she's always had clients all over the world. She keeps in contact with Skype and making trips to her clients."

"That's cool." Thad said.

"So what are we going to do about Michael?" Jeff asked.

"I'll speak to Blaine about it after practice. I'm not saying anything is going to happen, but I just wanted you guys to know so you can keep an eye out. The last thing any of us want to see if Blaine being hurt or harassed by this guy, because he thinks Dalton is his right." Sebastian said.

"I don't know Blaine, but he doesn't appear to be arrogant or entitled. He seems really down to earth." Hunter said.

"He is really down to earth and just a good person." Jeff said.

"That's rare. I mean he's known as a legend here for his singing. You would think someone with Blaine's talent and family background that he would be arrogant and cocky." Mitch said.

"Normally, but Blaine isn't like that at all. He's very sweet and caring. He would do anything he could to help someone." Dave said.

"We'll keep an eye and ear out and let you know if we hear or see anything." Derek said.

"Thanks guys I appreciate that." Sebastian said.

The bell rung and they all gathered their things and headed off to their next class. Hunter and Sebastian had a class in the same area so they walked down the hallway together. Once they were alone Hunter asked about Blaine's hands.

"How are Blaine's hands?"

"The left one is fine, but his right was bruised, cut up and swollen last night. I asked him just before lunch how his hand was. He said it was fine, but bruised. It probably hurts more than he's saying."

"Has this happened before?"

"Not that I know of. I've ever seen Blaine workout, but he said it's been a long time since he's been that upset and angry. I don't know. Blaine and I don't know each other that well on a personal level."

"Oh I thought you guys were really close."

"We're friends, but we haven't been friends that long. It's a complicated story. I met Blaine last year and he was already dating Kurt, his current boyfriend. I tried to get with Blaine and my jealousy lead to a stupid prank that went wrong and Blaine was the one to be hurt by it. Since then we hadn't really spoken and we weren't on good terms. It wasn't until the weekend before school started did we actually start talking again."

"What kind of prank?"

"I was going to Slushy Kurt and I put rock salt into it. Blaine pushed Kurt out of the way and it went into his eye. He had to have surgery. It was a huge mistake, one I will always regret. Thankfully Blaine was fine and we've been able to move passed it."

"Everyone is entitled to mistakes. That's how we know who we are and who we aren't. So was Kurt the reason for why Blaine was so upset?"

"He told me why he was, but I'm not going to repeat it. It's not my place to talk about it."

"I can respect that. What's Kurt like?"

"My opinion would be biased. I don't like him and I never have, never will. I'm sure you will meet him though, especially if you have to go to this event on Saturday night."

"I do have to go. Is he going?"

"He is with Blaine. So you can meet him then, then you can tell me what you think of him." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Are you going as well?"

"I am."

"Well at least there will be two people my own age that I know there."

"Have you been to these before?"

"I have, never for the school board, but I have back in California. How about you?"

"I have been to these events before and many others with my parents' work. Always boring, but what can you do?"

"Hope so girl or guy in your case, gets drunk and you can have hot drunk sex in one of the bathrooms." Hunter said with a smile.

"Ya pretty much. And here I thought that was just something I did."

"You have to make the night interesting somehow."

Sebastian laughed as they arrived to his class.

"I'll see you after school."

Sebastian headed into his class and Hunter headed off to his. Sebastian felt his phone buzz and he saw that Blaine had finally texted him back.

_**It doesn't hurt. I have French homework tonight, but that's it. I'll see you at practice.**_

_**I'll be there. Let me know if you need help with your French. I don't mind helping.**_

Sebastian put his phone away as the teacher came into the room. Sebastian only had this class left then he had a spare so he could get his homework done. Normally he would be in the gym, but this week it was health week in Gym class so he was stuck in a classroom listening to safe sex and all that crap. Sebastian was looking forward to being back in the gym next week so he didn't have to listen to his sixty year old male teacher going on and on about safe sex and homosexual sex. Only seventy-five minutes until he was free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine headed into the senior common room at the end of the day. He had French homework again he needed to work on tonight, but that was it. He was half way done his essay for his English Lit. class and he was going to work on it tomorrow at lunch again. His phone had still been ringing all day long. Blaine had put it on silent while he was in class, but he didn't want to turn it off in case something happened to Cooper or his parents needed to get a hold of him. Blaine's right hand was all black and blue from yesterday and he had put some white gauze wrapped around it to protect his cut knuckles. He knew the guys would be commenting on it. He was hoping that no one would get to into it, especially Dave. Dave had been the one who taught Blaine how to fight back when he was fourteen. Dave and him used to spar all the time when Blaine had been going to Dalton. So Dave knew his fighting skills the best and he knew that Blaine wouldn't have gone so hard for so long if he was in a clear mindset. All Blaine could do was hope he could get everyone focused and on track today. They had to get ready for not only Sectionals for the end of November, but also for the concert next month.

Blaine walked into the common room to see that Sebastian and a few others were already there. Sebastian smiled and walked over to Blaine.

"How's your hand?" Sebastian asked softly as he looked down and saw the gauze wrapped around it. Blaine could hear the concern in his voice.

"Its fine, I told you. Did you go to the Headmaster's office to see if our paperwork for Sectionals was in?"

"I did and I have it with me. Do you have a lot of homework?"

"Just French."

"After practice there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?"

"No there's just something I want to talk to you about."

"Um ok." Blaine said slightly unsure.

Thad and Beat walked into the room and headed over to Sebastian and Blaine.

"You guys ready to whip these newbies into shape?" Thad said with a smile.

"Hopefully it won't be too bad." Blaine said.

"We'll find out soon enough. At least Hunter can sing." Beat said.

Trent was across the room with Jeff, Nick, and Dave. Trent looked over at Blaine and he saw Blaine's right hand was wrapped in gauze and his left hand was bruised. Trent came over to Blaine as he spoke.

"Blaine, what happened to your hands?" Trent asked with concern.

Trent said it loud enough that the others heard him and came over to him as well.

"It's nothing." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"Dude their all bruised up. What the hell did you hit?" Thad asked.

"It's nothing guys. I was boxing yesterday and I went too long. It's fine."

"How long were you boxing for?" Dave asked skeptically.

"I don't know a few hours. Lost track of time." Blaine said confidently.

Blaine could see it in Dave's eyes that he didn't believe him. Thankfully the rest of the Warblers came into the room and Sebastian spoke.

"Alright let's get focused. We have three new members to whip into shape."

"For those of you that don't know this is Hunter, Mitch and Derek." Blaine said as he pointed to each one.

Blaine did his best to not look at Dave. Dave, just like the others, knew that something was bothering Blaine for the past week. He hadn't been is usual happy self. He was more tired and upset. They knew it must have had something to do with Kurt, because whenever Kurt was brought up Blaine didn't want to talk about it. Dave was hoping that if Blaine needed to talk he would come to him.

"We have two things we need to focus on, the concert next month and Sectionals at the end of November." Sebastian said.

"How long is the concert?" Nick asked.

"Has to be an hour minimum and no longer than two hours." Blaine said.

"How many songs for Sectionals do we have?" Jeff asked.

"Two and we are up against two nobody schools and the New Directions so we need to be ready." Sebastian said.

"Who are the New Directions?" Derek asked.

"They are last year's National Champions." Blaine answered with a smile.

"Blaine was with them when they won." Dave added.

"So wait you have a National's trophy?" Mitch asked.

"I do and I would like to have another one this year." Blaine answered.

"So get ready for the pain. This year we are going to step up our game and we are going to win. Which means more complicated harmonies and songs. The choreography is going to get more complicated. This is a singing competition but the dancing also counts. We have to perform and put on a show to stand out and win." Sebastian said.

"The closer to a performance the longer the practices will be. We want perfection so for the three of you that are just joining us if you are not dedicated and ready for the work, you might as well leave now." Blaine said.

They all looked at each other and each of them had an understanding on their faces. They all wanted to win Nationals so they were going to push through it and give it their all.

"Alright then, let's get started." Sebastian said in a serious voice.

The practice ran long, they weren't finished until eight o'clock and that was only because everyone was starving and had homework still do to. They were going to pick it up again tomorrow. They had managed to get some of the songs for the concert figured out and who would be singing them. For Sectionals they decided that Sebastian and Blaine would sing a duet for both songs. They would save their best stuff for Regionals and Nationals. They hadn't figured out which two songs yet, but they were going to figure that out between them this week and then they could start to work on them. All in all it was a successful practice. They were all tired from singing and trying some choreography out. Hunter was also a good dancer so between him and Sebastian they were confident they could have a good routine down for Sectionals and the concert. Blaine grabbed his bag and checked his phone. More missed texts and calls from Kurt, but none from his parents or Cooper, so Blaine was happy about that. At least Cooper didn't get any serious injuries on his first day on set. Sebastian came up to Blaine as he headed out of the common room.

"Hey I know it's getting late, but I still need to talk to you about something."

"Sure I'm just going to grab some food to take back to my room."

"Me too. All I feel like doing is chilling out on my bed." Sebastian said as they headed down to the café. The café stayed open until ten, because a lot of the students stayed up later to do homework or clubs and so often a lot of the students ate at a later time than normally. It was nice to know that the café was open till ten so if you were hungry you could always grab something to eat. It was even open on the weekends for the kids that stayed at Dalton all weekend long.

"I think it was a good start though." Blaine said.

"Ya me too. Derek and Mitch are fitting in well with background vocals. Hunter has a good voice so that's nice to know we can use him as well."

"We're going to need to come up with something really amazing for Regionals."

"Hunter does gymnastics, or he did, maybe he could teach some of the guys a few tricks that we can add in."

"Maybe that would be cool. It's a singing competition, but you know just as well as I do that the judges want a show. They want to be entertained more than anything."

"Ya no kidding. We'll figure it out. We have a strong team this year. We're gonna win, I know we are."

They got to the café and placed their orders. Once they got their food they headed back to the dorms. The night air was getting cooler as fall got closer. Pretty soon it would be winter again and the walk over to the dormitory will be a drive over. Once they got to the dormitory they headed up to Blaine's room. They went inside and Blaine placed his food and bag down on the desk. He went and sat down on the bed up by the headboard and Sebastian sat down on the edge of the middle of the bed and faced Blaine.

"So what is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Blaine asked with tiredness to his voice.

"At lunch today Jacob came to speak to me about something. Jacob is on the lacrosse team with me and his roommate Trevor is on the football team. Trevor was in the locker room and heard some things that he told Jacob and Jacob told me."

"Um… alright."

"Apparently in the locker room there has been some talk about you. Some of the guys don't like you, because of you being the heir to Dalton. It has nothing to do with you being gay at least not in the locker room, but they have been talking trash about you. Trevor wanted to tell Jacob so he could tell me as a heads up. They don't think any of them would ever do anything, but they just wanted to be safe than sorry. I told the guys today at lunch as well just in case."

"A lot of people have problems with it. They did the last time I was here, it's all talk and never to my face. Some people don't understand that it's just a job like every other job out there and some do understand that. It doesn't bother me and it's not like I can change it even if I wanted to. It's just guys talking crap in a locker room, nothing more." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"We all figured as much, but I want to let you know. Plus the one behind most of it is, Michael Whitburn. Hunter told us about the Dalton, Clarington and Whitburn family. The past the three families share. He was surprised that he would be allowed in Dalton."

"I didn't even know he was here. Obviously I know about the past history with the families. My grandparents told me about it growing up. I'd have to ask my parents what he is doing here. Maybe they are putting the past behind them. It is a little silly to hold this feud forever, especially because all parties are deceased."

"Hunter said that he didn't know why your great grandfather and Michael's great grandfather had the falling out. Do you know why?"

"Ya I do. The three families have known each other since the first generation when they were all neighbors and worked in the mines. They tuck gold one day and they all agreed to split it equally and go into business together. As each generation was born the families all stayed very close with each other and before Hunter's great grandfather left for California, Michael's great grandfather, Christopher, and my great grandfather, Devon, wanted to build a school together. It was Devon's idea and he invited Christopher into it after he saw how interested he was. My great grandfather wanted an all-boys school, because he wanted to grow young boys into mature business men so the economy would grow. If the economy grows, then the city grows and more jobs become available and the quality of life goes up. So my great grandfather's theory was if you start at a young age and teach important values to a child and have a strong education then those boys grow up to be smart business men. Now back then all deals were basically done with a handshake, especially between the three families. Their friendship went back to the first generation; we're talking almost a hundred years. They did the designs together, and got the money together and had it all figured out. They were three days away from signing the papers for the construction to start and for the land ownership. They were both going to sign the documents so they both had equal ownership, that's how they always had done it. That Friday night they went out to a bar to celebrate what would be happening on Monday morning. At some point Christopher got too drunk and he sexually assaulted and beat a woman in the back alley. She pressed charges and it was caught on tape. He was never arrested for it though, because he had more than enough money to pay everyone off at the station. He even had the tape destroyed.

Saturday morning my great grandfather was questioned about it as was Hunter's, because they were both there that night. They told the police what they knew, which wasn't much because they were inside when it happened. My great grandfather went and saw the woman in the hospital and he believed her. He paid for her hospital bills and gave her one hundred thousand dollars for pain and suffering. He handed her the cheque and was very clear to her that it wasn't to keep quiet. He told her if she needed any help with the courts to just call him and he would take care of it. However, once the evidence was destroyed there was nothing anyone could do. She used the money to buy a house in the county and see started a farm from what I was told."

"Holy shit. So that's what happened. What about the documents though?"

"My great grandfather met with the contractor and the land owner Sunday. Paid them extra to meet with him, and he signed all the documents with just his name. Come Monday morning when he met up with Christopher he handed him a cheque for the money he put into it and told him to stay away from the family. That he wasn't going to be associated with the likes of his kind. Hunter's great grandfather knew what happened and he backed up my great grandfather. Not too long after the Clarington family moved out West and both the Clarington and Anderson family removed all ties they had in businesses with the Whitburn family. Ever since Dalton opened my great grandfather has never let anyone in with the last name Whitburn. I'm surprised that Michael is even here."

"He's been here two years now. He's captain of the football team. So either Michael slipped through the cracks or your family let him in."

"My parents are away this week. They are on a business trip to London. When I hear from them I'll ask. I'm not worried about someone talking crap behind my back."

"I know you aren't, but I thought I would give everyone the heads up just in case."

"It'll be fine, but thanks for the heads up. Now not to sound rude, but I'm hungry and tired. So get out." Blaine said with a smile.

"Alright I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow killer."

"See ya Bas."

Sebastian got up and grabbed his food before he headed out of the room and up to his own room. Blaine got up and grabbed his food and his book bag. He had some French homework he needed to work on so he was going to do it while he ate. He grabbed his phone, which was still on silent and looked at it. There were almost a hundred missed texts from Kurt and thirty missed calls. Blaine knew he would need to speak to him, so when Kurt calls next he would answer it. It wasn't going to do their relationship any good to ignore everything. Blaine knew he would need to speak to Kurt eventually and the longer he put it off the worst it could get. Blaine turned his phone off from silent and began to do his homework and eat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Warnings: Bad words and that's it.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 3

It was Thursday after school and Blaine was on his way to Warbler practice. Blaine was not in the mood for life today or for the past two days. Him and Kurt have been arguing non-stop practically for the past two days. Kurt would constantly text him all day and then after his Warbler practice Kurt would call him all night until Blaine picked up and that would only result in a screaming match. It had gotten so bad that Blaine hadn't slept since Monday night and he was losing his voice. He had a vocal test today and Blaine was having a hard time even talking properly so he failed his vocal test today which was only putting him in a bad mood even more. He had been ignoring Kurt's texts and calls all day. He wished he could turn his phone off, but he needed it on. His parents were away on business and Cooper was using him as his emergency contact while he was filming. So Blaine needed his phone on in case something came up and he had to handle it. Blaine looked down at his phone and saw that he had sixty-eight missed texts and thirty-five missed called from Kurt since he hung up on him this morning at eight when Blaine needed to get to class. Blaine knew he looked like crap. He had bags under his eyes and his hands were all bruised up from his workout on the bag that Sunday. This was not the stress free senior year he was hoping for. This Saturday he had to go to a fundraiser and then next Saturday he was throwing a party at his house. Blaine just wanted to have fun and not have to deal with all of this drama, but it seemed like he was going to have to deal with drama until he got Kurt to see that what he did was wrong. Blaine didn't know how long that was going to take, but he was getting sick of it. Blaine knew he wasn't in the wrong. Kurt was the one that was once again flirt texting another guy. The same guy as last time that Kurt knew how Blaine felt about it. Blaine had every right to be mad about it and mad at Kurt for it.

Blaine walked into the senior's common room and saw that everyone was there already. Blaine ignored the few looks of concern that his friends gave him and just spoke to get things started.

"We ready to go?" Blaine asked as he put his bag down on the floor by the couch.

"What the hell happened to your voice?" Thad asked with concern. Blaine's voice was only getting worse the more he talked. He could barely speak now let alone sing.

"Please tell me you aren't getting laryngitis we have to give a concert next month." Trent said with worry.

"No I'm fine. I just need a day break from singing to get it back to normal. We can work on the other numbers for the concert that I'm not singing in. You guys have duets that we assigned so we can work on those. Sebastian, did you start working on some dance steps for the songs?" Blaine asked.

"I started ya and Hunter knows how to do tricks so he's going to teach some of us a few flips and stuff that we can use as well to really give off a show." Sebastian answered.

"Be careful doing that stuff. If you guys are safe doing it then that should be cool to take to competitions. Let's start with the first group and just work our way through." Blaine said.

"You guys get set up. Blaine I just need to ask you something." Sebastian said as he nodded his head over to the other side of the room to get Blaine alone for a minute.

Blaine went over with Sebastian to the spot of the other side of the room while the guys got themselves ready and organized. Once they were alone Sebastian spoke.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Blaine something is going on. You're voice just doesn't give out for no reason. You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Because I haven't. Kurt and me keep arguing all night and by the time I get my homework done and get him off the phone it's time for class. I haven't slept since Monday night. I've been ignoring him all day and I have almost a hundred missed calls and texts from him. I failed my vocal test today. I failed horribly. He keeps calling and texting me even when I ignore him. I don't know what to do." Blaine said with frustration and hopelessness.

"Just turn your phone off. Fuck him he was the one cheating on you. You don't have to keep arguing with him." Sebastian said with anger towards Kurt for putting Blaine through this.

"I can't turn it off. My parents are out of the country for business and Coop is doing his own stunts this week. I need it on in case something happens to them. If I don't answer he just calls all night long. I almost got kicked out of my class yesterday, because he wouldn't stop calling and I was writing a quiz. If I had been anyone else the teacher would have called me out for cheating."

"You can't keep going without sleep. You're going to damage your voice permanently not to mention fail school."

"I know, I know. I'll call him later and try to sort it out. I can't do anything right now though."

"Why are you with him after all this shit?" Sebastian asked not understanding why Blaine was being so loyal to Kurt, when Kurt clearly wasn't.

"We've been through a lot together. I love him. I just wish this drama and crap would stop already. I didn't think coming back to a school would cause so much stress. I don't want to regret coming here. I want to be here I just wish he would be happy about it. I would understand if our positions were reverse I just I don't get why he won't." Blaine said sadly with a shrug of his left shoulder.

"He might just need time, but B how long are you going to do this for? What if he never understands? Do you really want to go through this for the next year? Or worse longer if he doesn't accept the other part of who you are."

"I know, you're right. I don't know how long I want to do this for or how long I should wait and see if it works itself out. I can't change who I am and I don't want to. I love my family and what we do for the community. I don't want to walk away from that, away from Dalton. If he can't live with it and accept it then I don't know what to do. All I can do is talk to him and hope he's calmed down enough so we can have a serious conversation."

"You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

"I know I really appreciate that Bas. The guys don't know about what happened. I don't want to make a big deal out of it if me and Kurt can move passed it. I don't want the guys to get involved in our drama. It's not fair to them."

"I wouldn't tell anyone, you know that. I can understands why you don't want them to know, it's a lot of people and opinions to get in your head. What you do has to be your decision and only yours. Did you tell Cooper what happened?"

"No. I talked to him Sunday night, but I didn't tell him what happened or about my hands, because I know you were going to ask. He would just get upset and he has to focus on his film right now. He doesn't need to worry about me in between it all, I can figure this out. I just need to talk to Kurt and get it sorted."

"Ok well if you need to talk you know where to find me. Let's get this practice started so we can get everyone home early tonight. You need sleep, some real sleep."

"Ya no kidding."

They both headed over to the other guys and they got the practice started. They went for a good hour straight practicing different songs and getting them ready for the concert. Just over an hour later the room door was slammed open and Kurt walked in with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing?" Thad asked with anger at being interrupted.

"So this is what you are doing that is keeping you so busy you can't even answer your phone. You're sitting there on the couch next to the meerkat, but I guess he's keeping you busy." Kurt said with attitude.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked with anger as he got up and headed over to Kurt.

"I came to talk to you seeing as you have decided to stop answering your phone. I should have known you were busy with the meerkat. What's wrong couldn't find a pool table to bend over for him." Kurt said with disgust as he looked at Blaine.

"You don't get to talk to him like that." Sebastian said with anger as he got up and headed over to them, but Blaine speaking stopped him.

"Out in the hall Kurt." Blaine said with anger as he stepped by Kurt and walked out the door.

"I'm not going to let you take him from me." Kurt said to Sebastian before he turned to walk away.

"You're doing a fine job of it all on your own." Sebastian said as Kurt walked out.

Kurt slammed the door closed and everyone turned to Sebastian.

"Who the hell was that?" Mitch asked.

"That's Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend." Nick said clearly not happy about what happened.

"That's Kurt?" Hunter asked looking at Sebastian with shock on his face that Blaine would be dating someone like that.

"That's him. He's a real sweetheart." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Why is Blaine dating him?" Derek asked clearly confused.

"He used to be different. He seems to be showing more of an attitude than he did two years ago." Jeff said.

"I think the attitude has always been there he just hid it." Thad said with annoyance.

"What was that about a pool table?" Hunter asked Sebastian.

"The night of the dance I taught Blaine how to play pool. I don't know how he knows that though, but he obviously took that the wrong way." Sebastian said clearly annoyed.

The talking stopped as they could now hear the heated conversation out in the hallway.

"Kurt, what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked with anger all throughout his voice.

"I'm here to see you. You hang up on me last night and then you don't answer me all day. You can't just storm out and call me a cheater and then stop talking to me. Especially when you are the one cheating!"

"I'm not cheating on you Kurt! And you did cheat. You once again have been flirt texting with Chandler! Again! After I told you the last time you did this that it was hurtful towards me, that it was cheating. Yet you did it again not caring about how I felt about it."

"He cheated on him?" Thad said with anger.

"It explains his hands. He worked the bag too hard. He let his emotions cloud his judgement and hurt himself as a result." Dave said just as angry.

"Texting a friend isn't cheating Blaine. Physical contact is cheating. I saw the picture of you bent over a pool table with that meerkat behind you. You looked really comfortable and happy about it. Have you let him take you to bed yet? You both have single rooms I bet you've been busy with 'homework' right?" Kurt said with pure anger.

"He was teaching me how to play pool Kurt and how the hell do you even have a picture of that?" Blaine asked with anger.

"It doesn't matter how I got it, it doesn't change that you have obviously done something with him."

"No I haven't and you know what let me guess Karofsky took the picture? What do you have him following me?"

"No I don't. He saw the two of you and sent me the picture. He was being a good friend. He cares about me, which is more than I can say about you. You've done nothing, but lie to me about your family and what you have been doing here since you started just a week ago. One week was all it took for that meerkat to get into your pants."

"Nothing has happened between us Kurt. How many time do I have to tell you that? I can't keep doing this with you. I haven't slept since Monday. I'm losing my voice, I failed a vocal test today, because I can't even sing. I can't keep fighting with you anymore. I don't know what to tell you Kurt. I haven't done anything. Sebastian hasn't even hit on me. Yet here you are cheating on me and trying to put it on me. I don't even know you right now."

"He failed a test?" Trent asked shocked.

"He can barely talk it doesn't surprise me that he failed a vocal test." Mitch said.

"I don't like this guy. How long are we going to stand here listing to this crap?" Derek asked clearly angry.

"Let Blaine handle this." Sebastian said.

"You don't know me? I don't know you. You kept this whole part of your life from me and yet you're shocked that I was talking to someone else, to a friend. He just complements me and we talk about our day. You've been too busy to talk to me all week telling me you're tired yet you can go out to a dance and play pool. We never had a problem when you were in McKinley now you are back here and we are having problems. Why don't you just go back to McKinley so we can go back to getting along?"

"I like being here Kurt. This is my birthright I have every right to be here and to learn how it all works. I didn't tell you about my family, because it's not anyone's business. I told you I wanted you to be a part of it and that you could come to the fundraisers with me. We were supposed to be going to one on Saturday. Just because we aren't in the same town doesn't mean you get to flirt text some guy again. All we've done is fight for the last two weeks, because you called me selfish and a liar when I told you about coming back here and you didn't listen. I'm not going back to McKinley I like being here and not in a public school where I have to worry about some dumb homophobic jerk giving me problems."

"Oh please that is such a load of crap. You didn't have any problems last year in McKinley. You get a little bullied at your old school and a little beat up and now you act like it was some horrible experience. I got my life threatened and I can still go there."

Before Blaine could even respond to that Jeff stormed out of the room and pushed Kurt up against the wall and got right in his face. The others were all shocked, because Jeff never acted like this before and he never lost his temper let alone confronted anyone so they were all shocked by his behaviour.

"You don't ever say something like that to him again. You have no idea what he went through because you never bothered to open your mouth and ask. He doesn't have to go to a different school if he doesn't want to and if I had it my way last year he would never have been in McKinley, but he wanted to go and as a friend I supported him. Unlike you I can be supportive and understanding. You are an idiot and if I ever hear you say any of this shit to him again I'll put you into the ground myself. The last thing Blaine is, is a liar or a cheater. You don't get to blame him for your actions." Jeff said with pure anger.

"Jeff stop come on let it go." Blaine said as he put his hand on Jeff's shoulder to bring him back and away from Kurt.

"I'm not letting anyone talk to you like that. I don't care who it is." Jeff said to Blaine as he turned to move back.

"Kurt, clearly you have worn out your welcome. You don't get to come here and disrupt our practice and make ridiculous claims. Nothing is going on between Blaine and I. We're just friends and you can tell your good friend Karofsky to leave us the hell alone and go stalk someone else." Sebastian said.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. I can be in here just as much as anyone else. I'm having a conversation with my boyfriend and it doesn't include you or anyone else. As for Dave, I can't control what he does. If you have a problem with him then take it up with him. Blaine, we need to talk this out. Or do you like fighting all the time now?"

"Obviously I'm sick of fighting with you, but I'm tired as hell Kurt. I can't keep fighting with you anymore. I hate this."

"So do I, but we need to talk this out and we need to do that without opinions from others. Come on, let's go to your room and talk this out without people prying into our lives." Kurt said as he looked over at the Warblers.

"Hey you don't want us to get involved then don't have a screaming match outside our common's room." Mitch said with attitude.

"And who the hell are you?" Kurt asked with attitude.

"That's Mitch, he's a new member this year and guys stop. You want to talk fine, let's go back to my room and talk." Blaine said.

"You need sleep Blaine to fix your voice." Jeff said.

"I know. I will sleep tonight. You guys run through the songs and I'll come by when I'm done."

"Stay in your room and get some sleep. I'll get the guys to run through it one more time and then let them go home." Sebastian said.

"Alright let's go then." Blaine said to Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt headed out of the building and down to Blaine's car. They made the journey back to the dorms in silence and only when they got to Blaine's room did Blaine speak.

"I can't keep fighting with you Kurt. I'm too tired and my throat hurts too much."

"I don't want to fight I want to make this better. I'm sick of the fighting. We never fight."

"So why all of the fighting now? Kurt I told you at the beginning of summer I was coming here, but you don't listen. I get that you aren't happy being stuck here, but it's not fair to me for you to ignore me. Do you not want to be with me anymore?" Blaine asked with hurt to his voice.

"Of course I want to be with you Blaine. Maybe I have been distracted and not paying attention to you. I'm sorry about Chandler I didn't mean anything by it and I won't do it again. I had no right to hurt you like that and I'm sorry. I'm just so miserable being here when I was supposed to be with Rachel in New York. I guess I haven't been handling it well."

"I know you're upset about not getting in NYADA, but that doesn't mean you can't be in New York."

"What are you talking about? I didn't apply to other schools."

"So what? Lots of people go to New York and not go to school. Rachel is in New York and from what I have heard she isn't happy in the dorms. You have money saved up. Maybe you two can find a place to rent together and you can find a job in New York. You can start to set it all up from here and then move to New York. Kurt, I don't want to see you leave, but I can't stand seeing you this miserable all the time. You belong in New York so why not go and make your dreams happen."

"Are you serious right now? Just up and move to New York just like that?" Kurt asked surprise that Blaine would suggest this.

"It wouldn't be right away you would have to find a place and see if Rachel even wants to do that. You could find a place and then setup interviews for when you would be there. You have your fashion blog that you've been doing for years you could maybe get an entry level position in a fashion company. Why not go and try and go after your dreams? It beats being miserable here Kurt."

"But we'll spend the year apart."

"We were going to spend the year apart if you got into NYADA. At least this way we can have a month or two together before you have to leave. Plus we can Skype and come visit each other when we get breaks. We were going to make it work anyways, why be miserable here when you can be in New York and be happy."

"I don't know I never thought about it. I mean I don't really see why I couldn't. I could talk to Rachel, she's been having problems in the dorms and she isn't happy about it. We could get a place together. I could setup interviews for places for when I would get there. I never even thought about it, but I mean why not right? We could make it work like you said. We could text and talk every night and I could come down and see you on your breaks or weekends it's just a train ride."

"Exactly. Kurt why not do something that will make you happy? You shouldn't have to be miserable for the next year. Maybe we wouldn't fight as much if we are both happy. We could make it work."

"Ok wait, are you sure? I don't want to get everything setup only to find out you are going to be upset with me for leaving."

"Kurt, I don't want you to go, but I don't want you miserable for the next year. We would have been apart if you got into NYADA all we are doing is what we expected to be doing. We can make it work and come the summer I can just move out there with you and Rachel until school starts. We can make this work. Like you said it'll take a month or so before you even have a place down there so we'll still have this time together."

"I'm not going to lie it sounds really good. I could be out in New York City working at some fashion company. It would be amazing and I could be living with Rachel. I know my dad would be okay with it and Carole wouldn't mind. Ok ya I'll talk to Rachel later and see if we can make it work. I mean why not try right?"

"Exactly. We can make this work and if we are both happy we might not fight as much. I really am sick of fighting with you."

"Me too. Am I still allowed to go with you Saturday to this shindig?"

"I would love for you to come with me Saturday. I have no idea what it's going to be like. I've never done one of these before. I want to start getting involved though and learning how it all works. I would love for you to be a part of that."

"Well I guess I can't really say no to going to some black tie event. What time?"

"I'll pick you up for seven and then you can crash at my place afterwards,"

"Ok sounds good. I better get going then and speak to Rachel. Plus you really do need sleep. I'm sorry I kept you up for the last couple of days. You get into bed and just rest mister. I'll text you tomorrow and let you know what Rachel says."

"Ok baby. I'll see you Saturday night then."

"Yes you will. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt kissed Blaine real quickly on the lips before he headed out of the room. Blaine was glad that they had resolved the fighting and he was hoping that this new plan would help to make Kurt happy so they wouldn't fight as much anymore. Blaine was just so tired he didn't want to keep fighting with Kurt and now hopefully they would be able to move on. Blaine didn't want Kurt to leave, but he didn't want him miserable for the next year either so this way he could be in New York chasing his dreams while Blaine finished his senior year. They could make it work and their relationship might be for the better of things. Blaine was still hurt over the cheating, but Kurt didn't believe he did anything wrong and all Blaine could do was hope that Kurt wouldn't do it again knowing how he strongly felt about it. Blaine figured he would do the little bit of homework that he had before he would turn in. That was when Blaine noticed that he had left his bag in the common's room. Blaine was about to head back out, because his phone was in his bag when there was a knock at his door. Blaine opened his door to see Sebastian standing there with his bag.

"You forgot something." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Thanks I was just about to come and get it."

Blaine took the bag and went back into his room leaving his door open for Sebastian to come in. Sebastian took the invitation and walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Blaine placed his bag down on the bed before he turned to Sebastian.

"I didn't hear any screaming so I figured it was safe to knock. When did Hummel leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago actually."

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked with concern as he leaned against the footboard of the bed.

"Ya I'm fine. I think we finally worked it out or on our way to working it out."

"Good." Sebastian said and Blaine could see he wanted to ask more, but didn't know if he was in any position to do so.

"He's going to talk to Rachel and see about moving out to New York with her. They could get a place together and he could work there. Rachel isn't having much fun in the dorms with her roommate. Kurt thinks she'll love the idea."

"How do you feel about it?"

"It was my idea. We were going to spend the year apart anyways, so what's the big deal if we do it now? This way we got a couple more months together that we wouldn't have and he's miserable here. We've never fought this much before and we might not if we are both happy. He has at least another month here if not more depending on if Rachel can get a place right away. He's excited for it and he left to go and speak to Rachel about it."

"That's good that you guys worked it out, but did he at least apologize for what he said to you in the common's room or the cheating?"

"He apologized. He's still coming on Saturday. I don't want to drag everything out. I'm sick of fighting with him all the time. For now we are at least done fighting and I just want to enjoy what time we have left."

"As long as you are good with it."

"We would have spent this time apart anyways so it's not like we weren't prepared for it. This way we got a few extra months out of it. We'll make it work. Saturday night he's even coming back to my place so he'll get to see it and hopefully him being a part of this side of my life will help him be more comfortable with it."

"Blaine, you don't have to justify yourself to me or to anyone. As long as you are good with this decision then that's all that matters."

"How are the guys?"

"They are practicing still. I wanted to bring your bag by before you fell asleep or walked all the way back over. I knew you would want your phone. Thad has them running through songs until I get back."

"Good they need the practice and tomorrow I should be able to sing. We have to get ready for this concert and for the New Directions. It's going to be hard to tell if they are going to be good or not. They lost half of their team, but that doesn't mean they won't have people that are amazing on it. We need to be ready for anything."

"We'll be ready. We can work on some songs and get it figured out. I'll head back over there and you need to sleep. Don't even think about doing any homework either just go to bed Blaine and fix your voice."

"How did you know I was going to do my homework?"

"Because me and the guys know you. Hence why we took out your homework and are holding it hostage. Nothing is due tomorrow so you can just sleep and then in the morning we will give it back to you."

"Wait seriously?" Blaine said as he went over to his book bag and opened it. Sure enough his homework folder was gone.

"Told you. Now do I need to tuck you in or are you going to be fine by yourself?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Goodbye Sebastian." Blaine said with a smile back.

"See you tomorrow B."

"Thanks Bas for listening to me complain for the last week."

"You weren't complaining you were talking and anytime." Sebastian said with a smile and Blaine smiled back.

Sebastian headed out of the room and headed back over to the school building. Blaine took his cell phone out of his bag and checked to see if anyone had called him. There were only the texts and calls from Kurt that he ignored. Blaine put his cell phone down on the bedside table before he got changed, turned off his light and went to bed. He was asleep within moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday night and Blaine was just pulling up to Kurt's house. It was just after seven, traffic had been heavier than Blaine had expected for a Saturday night. Blaine got out of the car and headed over to the door. Blaine was excited for Kurt to be going with him tonight and seeing his house. Kurt hadn't been over there before so Blaine was also a little nervous. He didn't know how Kurt was going to react. After all there was a gate you had to pass before you even got near his house. They lived on a five acre land with a pool house. It was a lot to take in for someone that wasn't used to being in that type of environment. All of the Warblers had been used to that environment because their parents were rich, the richness just varied among them. Blaine knocked on the door and a few moments later Burt opened the door. Blaine gave Burt a smile as Burt spoke.

"Blaine come on in. Kurt's almost ready I think."

Blaine walked in as he spoke.

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel."

"It's Burt, Blaine remember." Burt said with a smile.

"Sorry old habits are hard to stop." Blaine said with a smile back.

Blaine walked over to the living room with Burt and saw Finn was there.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey man." Finn said as he continued to watch the football game that was on the TV.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Burt asked as he sat down and signaled for Blaine to take a seat on the couch.

"There is this benefit that Dalton is holding as the kick off to the school year. It's in Westerville."

"And Kurt is staying at your place afterwards?"

"Yes sir. My parents will be there and we will be on our best behaviour. I give you my word."

"I know you both will. Kurt told me you are having a party next weekend at your place."

"I am. The Warblers will be there as well as the New Directions. I invited them. It works as the first party for senior year, but also a congratulation party to last year's seniors that we didn't get to do. I have a pool and we usually just barbeque something for dinner and just hang out. My parents will be there. You and Carole are more than welcome to come if you want."

"Will there be drinking?"

"If they bring their own liquor then yes, but my parents will be there to keep an eye on things and they have a strict no drinking and driving. The Warblers aren't big drinkers if we do drink it's usually only a couple."

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure that everyone would be safe and there was someone there to keep an eye on things. You sound like you have everything covered and are thinking clearly. I hope you all have a good time."

"It should be good to have everyone together and just hangout without worrying about competition."

"Good. Did Kurt tell you the good news?"

"That him and Rachel are going to look for a place in New York?" Blaine asked wanting to make sure that is what Burt was talking about.

"That's part of it, but I will let him tell you the other part. How do you feel about him going to New York?"

"It was my idea for him to speak to Rachel about getting a place together. I don't want him to leave, but I don't want him being stuck here and miserable. I want him to be happy and to chase his dreams. If anyone can make it in New York it's Kurt."

"Well he's all excited about it. Him and Rachel have been talking all night almost for the last few days." Finn said as there was a commercial break.

"He should be excited about it. It's huge and I can't wait until I graduate to go out there too." Blaine said.

"Go where?" Kurt asked as he walked into the room dressed in his suit.

"You look amazing." Blaine said with a smile as he went and kissed Kurt on his cheek.

"So do you. Now where are you going?"

"We were talking about New York. I said I can't wait until I graduate and I can go out there as well." Blaine answered.

"Well it's going to be very easy for you to visit, because Rachel and I have put a deposit down this afternoon on a loft apartment." Kurt said with a smile.

"Wow, that's great. That was fast." Blaine said with a smile.

"Well you know Rachel Berry, you give her a task and she gets it done. She was so excited for us to be living together. She found us this place, it needs some work she said, but we can make it happen. I am so excited. We move in next Monday. She is going to move in that morning and I will be taking the train in and meeting her there. I am so excited I can't wait. I have already sent out emails to some fashion companies for interviews." Kurt said with a huge smile and Blaine knew he made the right choice in encouraging Kurt to go to New York. He hadn't seen him smile like this since before he graduated.

"I'm happy and excited for you. This is awesome Kurt. Looks like next weekend we have another reason to celebrate." Blaine said with a smile back.

"That we do. But we should get going right we have that drive ahead of us."

"We do and I don't want to get there too late as my parents are the ones that put this whole thing together."

"Let's hit the road then. I'll see you both tomorrow. I love you dad."

"Be safe you two." Burt said.

"We will." Blaine said with a smile.

"See you guys." Finn said.

"See ya later Finn." Blaine said.

Kurt just waved and they were both out of the door and headed to Blaine's car. They got in and once they were all set they hit the road. Blaine spoke as they got onto the highway.

"So you are moving in a week I guess eh?"

"Yup I leave that Monday after your party. Which is great because I can spend that Sunday with you. I'll make sure I have everything packed up that I want in New York so on Monday I won't have to worry about it. Or worry about it all weekend so we can just enjoy our time together."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure I get my homework done so we can just relax all weekend. I'm going to miss you like crazy, but it feels amazing to see you smiling again. I'm really happy for you that you are going after your dreams."

"It feels amazing to be doing this. Thank-you for suggesting it and next year we could both be in NYADA and maybe we can be singing solos or starting our own Glee club." Kurt said with a smile.

"Ah ya maybe. I mean I haven't really decided if I am going to apply to NYADA yet or not."

"Wait what? Why the hell not?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Because NYADA only focuses on the Arts and I'm looking for a little bit more broad of an education. I was thinking about NYU or Columbus for a Business degree for when I take over Dalton. I'll still sing and write my own music. I just don't know if NYADA is for me."

"You never said you were thinking of a career in something other than singing. I'm shocked that you never told me about this." Kurt said slightly upset that he was left out of the loop on this.

"I love singing and I still want to be in a band and perform, but I also need to think about my responsibilities to Dalton and what I need to know to properly run it. A degree in Business would give me all of the education that I would need to start running it. I still want music in my life and like I said I'll still want to be in a band and write my own music, but I need the Business degree to help with Dalton."

"So you are for sure taking over Dalton? What about Cooper isn't it his right first?" Kurt asked confused.

"Coop and me both have first rights to Dalton. Coop doesn't want anything to do with running Dalton. He'll support their causes and go to a few benefits, but he's not looking to handle the day to day life of it. My parents do a lot for Dalton and this year I am going to get more involved and learn how it all works. I want to start a scholarship program to open the school up to the people who are deserving of the education, but can't afford it. Sam's brother for example is gifted he's able to read at a grade eight level and his parents got to move him up a grade. Sam's parents have already been looking into private schools for the education, but they can't afford it. A scholarship program would be great for the school."

"Wow I had no idea you were that interested in Dalton. I mean a scholarship program would be great for the school and the students that are deserving of it. I didn't know that about Sam's brother. I'm just shocked because singing has always been everything to you. I just never thought you would want to do anything but that."

"Singing is my passion, but I also need to be prepared to run Dalton. I can still sing in the Business program. I'll just balance it all. Tonight there are going to be a lot of donors at this benefit so I can talk to them about the scholarship program and see how many I can get interested as sponsors for it."

"Well you know I can sweet talk anyone. How many of these have you been to?"

"Not many. I've been to a couple when I was younger, but not since being in Dalton. So it's been about six years since I've been to one of these things. I have no idea what it's going to be like, but I at least have you to keep me company."

"You won't know anyone else, besides your parents?"

"No Sebastian will be there with his parents and Hunter will be there with his parents. Sebastian's stepmom is on the board and Hunter's parents are on the board. Now that is Hunter Clarington and my family and his family go back to the first generation. They both knew each other and grew up as neighbors and got into business together along with another family. It's a long family history lesson that I'll tell you about later, but it comes down to Hunter's family left a couple of generations ago for California, but they still kept in business with my family, even currently there are some businesses they are connected with. I have never met Hunter though until last Saturday when he auditioned for the Warblers."

"Wow, how weird is that? So you come from old money?" Kurt asked trying to understand everything about Blaine.

"Sort of. I come from old and new money. My mom inherited Dalton, she is the only female to ever actually have a seat on the Board in her family, because she was one of the very few females that were born. Before my mom was born there hadn't been a female born into the family in ten years. So it was a big deal that she was my grandfather's only child. She inherited Dalton and my father became close with Dalton and he helps out between his clients. He deals with the finances for Dalton. So I come from old money, but my parents have worked really hard for their clients and they made their money on their own. So old and new money."

"That sounds very complicated."

"It is at first, but you'll get used to it and like I said there's a long family history that I can tell you about later if you want to hear it." Blaine said with a smile.

"I would love too. It's a part of who you are and I want to know all about you."

"Then I will definitely tell you later. I'm really glad you are coming with me tonight. I am so nervous about this benefit I haven't been to one in so long and I've never been to one that has mattered before. Before I was just a kid and I was there with my parents. Now I am going as an heir and I need to be professional and make an impression. I need them to like me and see confidence in me so when I do take over they are on my side."

"They will love you and I am your best seller. You will be great. And if it's boring then we can always entertain ourselves and sneak out."

"That is true. Are you excited to see my place? You've never been over there yet."

"I'm excited to see your room and check it out. And I'm curious to see the rest of your wardrobe that I have yet to see."

"What is with you and my clothes?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Nothing I just think it could be better. I wish you would let me go with you and help you get a new wardrobe. You would look great in some riding pants."

Blaine chuckled at that before he spoke. "I already have riding pants from playing polo and I don't wear them around just for fun."

"You play polo?" Kurt asked shocked.

"I have yes and I also have done fencing. I hold championship trophies in both sports."

"Well fencing could be fun I guess and it is good for stage fighting, but polo no thanks. I hate horses they are big and they smell really bad. Getting dirty is not for me thank-you."

"I would never take you horseback riding. I know that isn't your thing the whole country part." Blaine said with a smile.

"And you like the country?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"I've gone camping over fifty times. I used to go to summer camp when I was younger. I've done rock climbing and white water rapids. I don't mind the country as long as I get to come back to a city when it's over. I couldn't live in the country, but visiting is always nice and it's peaceful. The stars cover the night sky it's beautiful."

"If I want to see stars I can just Google Earth it."

Blaine chuckle at that as he spoke. "It's not the same thing Kurt. Maybe I'll get you out to the cottage one weekend this summer and show you the stars."

"You have a cottage?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Yes my parents own it and the Warblers and I have taken vacations up there. We have also gone to Wes' parents' cottage and Jeff's. Thad also has a vacation spot in Florida."

"So you've been to Florida?"

"Of course I have, many times. We usually go once a year down there and play at Disney World for the week. I didn't go this summer, because I wanted to spend it with you, but for the last few years after school is over we go down to unwind for a week or two."

"Wow. I've never been." Kurt said as he looked out the window. It was the first time he truly realised that him and Blaine had a different life from the other. Blaine had all this experience with fancy trips and Kurt hadn't traveled anywhere besides New York.

"You definitely have to come with us then. Believe it or not, but Disney World is actually very romantic at night. Maybe over my Christmas break if we can work it out with your work schedule we can go down there together. Or we could go to L.A and stay with Coop."

"Sounds like fun. Have you ever been out of the country?"

"No I've never been out of the country, but I would love to travel Europe and go to London and Paris. What about you?"

"I've never been out of the country, but traveling sounds like fun. Going to different cities and seeing the sites. I could get into that."

"We should definitely plan something then before we both end up back in school next year."

"Ok ya I could get into doing that."

"Good we'll work something out and have to go exploring before we get stuck in school for eight months."

They continued to talk about what Kurt would need to do to get everything ready to go to New York in a week. When they finally arrived at the benefit Kurt couldn't believe how big the venue was. It was a hall big enough for a couple thousand people and Kurt could tell by the level of high-end cars and suits that this place was going to be filled with very rich people. There was even a Vaile to park the cars. Blaine took Kurt's hand as he walked them up to the front door after he handed his keys over to the Vaile. Kurt was surprised by the amount of people that were already here and as he walked into the venue he was shocked at how beautiful the hall was. There was a chandelier made of crystal hanging from the ceiling. There was a band playing classical music up on the stage, there were tables all around the dance floor where some people were slow dancing. There were waiters and waitresses dressed in suits going around with Champaign and wine for the attendees. Kurt couldn't believe how huge this place was and he instantly felt self-conscious. Blaine just gave Kurt's hand a squeeze as he guided him through the people until he found his parents' table. Blaine was shocked to see that his parents weren't alone. Sitting with his parents was Cooper and the woman he saw in Sebastian's photo, Allison. Once Cooper saw Blaine he got up and went over to Blaine. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and gave Cooper a hug as Cooper pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine couldn't help, but ask as he hugged Cooper, who he hadn't seen in many months.

"I got a break for the weekend, so I came down here." Cooper replied as he let go of Blaine. "Hello, Kurt."

"Hello Cooper."

Allison came over to them and Cooper wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Blaine, I would like you to officially meet my lovely girlfriend, Allison Smythe."

"It's nice to meet you Allison. I haven't heard much about you, but I'm sure now that everything is official I won't be able to get him to shut up." Blaine said with a smile.

"Call me Ally and knowing Coop, I'm sure you are right about that. I'm sorry we didn't tell you or Seb, but we weren't allowed to tell anyone until the movie was announced. Plus we didn't know how you two would handle it."

"It's okay I understand. This is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Kurt as you probably just got this is Sebastian's older sister." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt shook Allison's hand as he smiled and spoke. "It's nice to meet you. When did you two meet?"

"Here let's sit down and I'll give you both the details." Cooper said.

The four of them headed over to the table and Blaine gave both of his parents a hug before he sat down beside Kurt. He also noticed that there were two empty seats there as well, but they were quickly filled up by Sebastian and Hunter as they came over. Sebastian sat down on the other side of Blaine and Kurt was not happy about this.

"Hey when did you get here?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"Just a few minutes ago. The traffic was horrible from here to Lima." Blaine answered.

"Kurt, good to see you again. I see you have met my sister Ally." Sebastian said trying to be polite.

"Ya, we were just going to hear how that happened." Kurt said back trying to be polite and not wanting to cause a scene.

"It's a cute story actually. We were both at a party in Hollywood and there was this guy that kept hassling me. I kept telling him no, but he wasn't getting it. So Coop saw me getting frustrated and annoyed and he came over and pretended to be my boyfriend. The guy took one look at Coop and took a hike. We started to talk and after the second date we found out that we were working on the same movie. I was writing it and Coop was auditioning for the main male lead. That made us keep it quiet so it wouldn't look like favoritism, but now that the movie has been released to the press as a work in progress it's safe for us to be official." Allison said with a smile as she leaned against Cooper.

"How long have you been dating?" Hunter asked.

"Six weeks now." Cooper answered.

"Well that's a sweet first impression. What is the movie about?" Kurt asked.

"It's called Vengeance and we just started filming it this week. We started earlier than we all expected. It's about a C.I.A Agent that goes rouge to catch the killers that killed his family and along the way he has this love fling. It's really cool and it's an action romance movie that's going to be on the big screens. It's a huge break for me. If this movie does well then I'm going to have movie offerings coming in from all directions. I'm stoked." Cooper said with a smile.

"Well you deserve it Coop. I'm proud of you, especially now that you have ridden yourself of those horrible acting habits." Blaine said with a smile.

"Ya, ya, ya just remember that when you have to act." Cooper said with a smile.

"How was your trip to London mom and dad?" Blaine asked.

"It was successful. It was a lot of work, but successful. I think we will be able to finalize everything next month." Mr. Anderson said.

"What did you go up there for anyways?" Cooper asked.

"Well it's hush, hush right now, but we might be able to close a deal on opening a Dalton Academy in London." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked surprised.

"There was an investor and he was very interested in the idea a few months back. We have been having meetings with him and this last one was to go over the final details and make sure it would even be possible. We got approval from the London School Board. All we have to do is wait for his end to work itself through. He had to find builders and buy the land to build the Academy on, but next month it should be finalized and official. We will have a Dalton Academy in London." Mrs. Anderson said.

"That's amazing, congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." Hunter said.

"Thank-you Hunter. Both of your parents as well as Sebastian's have been very helpful in getting this started. The Smythe's have been very helpful to Dalton since you enrolled Sebastian. Your parents have been full of wonderful ideas and connections to make the ideas happen." Mrs. Anderson said.

"They are glad they can help. They really enjoy working with Dalton and giving back." Sebastian said.

"They have been very helpful and I am glad they are here involved with Dalton." Mr. Anderson said.

"I think our family is going to be very close for the many generations. Especially if these two get married." Mrs. Anderson said with a wink.

"It's only been six weeks, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here you'll scare her off mom." Cooper said with a smile.

"Ya let's not get too ahead here." Kurt said with a tight smile.

"Just wait Coop you haven't met my parents yet." Allison said with a smile.

"See that's not fair, your parents are divorced that means I have to meet four of them and you only have to meet two." Cooper said with a smile.

"Well our mother won't be here and I doubt you will meet her anytime soon. She lives out in Paris and she isn't the type to be moving back here unless something peeks her interests." Allison said.

"So you'll only have to deal with our dad and stepmom. Consider yourself lucky." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I might just do that." Cooper said back.

"There's a lot of people here." Blaine said as he looked around the room.

"There is, but if you boys want to get that scholarship program off the ground, tonight would be the night to mix into the crowd. There are a lot of supporters here that would be willing to help donate money for that cause." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You guys are working on a scholarship program?" Allison asked.

"It was B's idea to start one up and I offered to help him with it." Sebastian said.

"B… isn't that interesting that you call him B." Kurt said with a smile, but they could hear the annoyance underneath it.

"Sebastian is just too lazy to say the whole name." Hunter said with a chuckle in Sebastian's defence. He knew that wasn't true, but to Hunter it didn't matter if Sebastian had a nickname for Blaine. It wasn't like it was anything sexual or offensive, it was just a simple letter.

"Why the scholarship program Blaine?" Allison asked to get them back on topic.

"My friend Sam, from McKinley, he has a younger brother Stevie who is gifted. He's able to read at a grade eight level and he's only in the fifth grade. They moved him up to the sixth grade and they are hoping it helps with him not acting up in class from boredom. It just got his parents thinking about education options and how no private school has a scholarship program. I thought it might be worth trying to start one up here for people just like Stevie. I told Sebastian about it and he offered to help. It's a huge up taking, but I think it's something that will be worth it. Something that is important for future generations."

"It is something that is important. If you two want help I'm more than willing to help. We should have a scholarship program just for that reason alone. There are many gifted students that won't ever get the opportunity to go to Dalton and get the education that they need and deserve." Hunter said.

"No I agree it's a fabulous idea and tonight would be a great night to get the word out." Mrs. Anderson said.

"We'll have to make some rounds in a little bit once everyone has a drink or two in them. It usually helps." Blaine said that last part to Kurt.

"So Kurt, how have you been?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Good. I actually just got a loft apartment in New York City with my best friend Rachel. She is in NYADA and I am moving there next Monday." Kurt said with a smile.

"Good for you Kurt. That is wonderful news." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"Next Saturday I told you about having that party." Blaine started.

"Yes and we told you, you can." Mr. Anderson said with a smile.

"I know, I was just checking. We can have a little going away party too now. I'll miss you like crazy, but I'm happy for you." Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

Blaine didn't notice, but the others at the table did. They noticed that Kurt wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection even just around them. The second Kurt had a reason to let go of Blaine's hand he did so. That reason was to take a drink of water.

"You having a party little brother and you didn't invite me? I'm insulted." Cooper said with a smile.

"You can come if you are here obviously, but I thought you were filming your stunts." Blaine said.

"I am, but still an invite to a party would have been nice. Oh that reminds me Nanny and Grandpa came and saw me a few days ago on their around the States road trip. They wanted me to give you this as a senior year present." Cooper said as he took out a card from his coat pocket.

He handed it to Blaine and Blaine took it.

"Did they say what it was?" Blaine asked as he started to open the card.

"They said something that you could use to start your future and something that was long due. I don't know they wouldn't tell me exactly what it was." Cooper said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Blaine opened the card and saw that it was a congratulations card for his senior year and within it was a gift card to the fashion mall in Westerville.

"What is it?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

Blaine turned the gift card over and he was shocked at the amount. Kurt looked over and he was even more shocked.

"Oh My God." Kurt exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's a gift card for five grand for the fashion mall in Westerville. All the card says is it's time to start looking the part make sure you get some new suits to go with the benefits that you will be attending. First you look the part and then you act the part. We love you and are proud of you."

Cooper started to laugh and Allison gave him a playful smack on his arm to get him to stop.

"Well my father did say he was looking forward to seeing you Blaine when they get back. Apparently he meant that in a difference sense." Mrs. Anderson said.

"But on the plus side they just paid for you to get a whole new fancy wardrobe." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine just smiled at them as he shook his head.

"Please tell me we get to go tomorrow." Kurt said with a huge smile.

"I don't know. I might start to change some of my wardrobe over time. It's not something I'm going to do all at once." Blaine said and Sebastian understood what Blaine meant. Sebastian knew that Blaine wanted to change his look on his own terms when he felt ready to do so.

"That's the best way to do it. That way you can get used to the new look overtime and not just feeling like you are trying to be someone else." Sebastian said to support Blaine.

Kurt was going to comment when his phone went off. He pulled it out and saw that he had a text message from his boss. He was still working at the coffee shop and he had asked for any overtime so he could save up more money to go to New York. His boss was texting him that he now had to work tomorrow. Kurt didn't want to, but at the same time he could use all the money he could get for New York. Kurt texted his boss back and let him know he would take the shift.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asked.

"Ya it's just my boss. I was off tomorrow, but now he needs me to work at nine till close. I had asked him for any overtime to save up money for New York, I can't exactly say no now." Kurt said.

"That's okay we can leave tomorrow around seven thirty and I can drive you home so you can get your things and take you to work."

"Are you sure? I mean we were supposed to spend tomorrow together."

"I know, but you need to work I get that. Just make sure next weekend you are all mine." Blaine said with a smile.

"I already made sure I have my final shift on Friday. I will be all yours next weekend."

"Good." Blaine said before he kissed Kurt's cheek which once again Kurt was clearly uncomfortable with it. "Do you want to dance?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now. There's a lot of people out there, but maybe we can walk around and see this place." Kurt suggested.

"Sure." Blaine got up and so did Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him away. The others watched and it wasn't even a few moments before Kurt had removed his hand.

"How about a dance Ally?" Cooper asked.

"Sure I would love to." Allison said with a smile.

Cooper got up and held Allison's chair for her as she got up. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out to the dance floor.

"Sebastian, how are your parents doing?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"They are doing well. My dad and stepmom are around here somewhere." Sebastian said with a smile.

"And Hunter, how are your parents? Are they settled after the move?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"They are getting settled my mom is still juggling clients back in California and my dad is working with the Military Academy down there still trying to get transferred fully here. It's still in progress." Hunter replied.

"I haven't had the pleasure of speaking with your mother for very long. We've only spoken at Board meetings. I'm looking forward to seeing her tonight and reconnecting to the family." Mrs. Anderson said.

"They are both here. The last I saw them they were with Sebastian's parents. It's been an adjustment, but I am enjoying being at Dalton." Hunter said.

"Good I hope everyone is treating you well. I heard you were a Warbler now, those boys are definitely a brotherhood." Mrs. Anderson said.

"So I am gathering. I have only been in the Warblers for a week, but the guys have been great and they are all very close." Hunter said.

"We are, but we take in new members very well. I was a little nervous last year when I first joined, but it's gone over well. The guys are all really great and next weekend when you come down to Blaine's place you'll get to see them having fun." Sebastian said.

"What are the McKinley kids like?" Hunter asked.

"I'm not really the person to ask that question to. Blaine likes them though so they should be fun to be around. It'll be interesting because we haven't done anything together before." Sebastian said.

"So this will be the first time all of his friends will be together?" Hunter asked.

"It will be." Sebastian said.

"None of the McKinley kids have been over to the house before. We've only spoken to a few of them over the last year, but they all seem like good kids." Mrs. Anderson said.

"It'll be fine, Blaine doesn't hang with bad people. It'll just be different at first until everyone blends in with each other." Sebastian said.

"Well honey I believe we should be socializing with our guest." Mr. Anderson said.

"We probably should. We will see you boys later tonight." Mrs. Anderson said.

Mr. Anderson held Mrs. Anderson's chair as she got up. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the room. Hunter turned to Sebastian as he spoke.

"Is Kurt always like that?"

"Like what?" Sebastian asked as his eyes scanned the room.

"He doesn't seem to like affection. He shows up at school a couple of days ago basically calling Blaine a whore and now they were here and everything seems fine. Blaine just seems smarter than that." Hunter simply said.

"They worked it out. Blaine suggested that Kurt get a place with Rachel out in New York. That made Kurt happy. He apologized to Blaine, but I don't think he's really sorry. Blaine loves him and I think he's a little blind to Kurt's behaviour. I don't know why Kurt doesn't like public displays of affection, but he doesn't really like contact normally to begin with. He's very proper and uptight. I don't know what Blaine sees in him."

"How is next weekend going to go over with Kurt being at the party? The guys weren't happy about what he said to Blaine. Everyone was surprised by Jeff's actions. Apparently he isn't like that. He doesn't come across as that type."

"Jeff has known Blaine since he was six I believe. So they have been around each other a long time. Jeff knows more about Blaine than anyone. I don't know what happened to Blaine before he came to Dalton other than he was bullied. It's probably made Jeff more protective of Blaine. I don't think Blaine has had a boyfriend before Kurt either so it's new to him and to Jeff."

"Well that makes a difference. What about you? Do you date or just hook up?"

"I've dated a guy a couple of years ago for six months, but nothing since. I prefer the hook up it's less complicated. You?"

"Same. I've done the girlfriend thing a few times, but with being in the military academy it's just easier to hook up then to date someone."

"You were in the military academy in California?"

"Since I was ten. I left when we moved here."

"Why the move?"

"Just something my parents wanted to do."

"Why Dalton and not another military academy?"

"Didn't want to do it anymore. Dalton has a great education so I came here. Plus my parents wanted to get back into the business with Blaine's parents. They have had companies together over the years, but they wanted to be back where the family came from."

"That makes sense. Are you liking Dalton?"

"I am its different compared to the military academy. I'm enjoying the freedom and not having to be awake at five in the morning and being in a strict environment."

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying it."

"What about you? Where were you before Dalton?"

"I was living in Paris with my mother and her boyfriend. I was going to a private school out there. It took a bit of an adjustment to get used to not speaking French all day long. I like being in Dalton and I want to try and make a difference. I'm trying not to be who I was last year which is extremely hard when I have to listen to Kurt talking."

"At least he'll be gone next week so you won't have to deal with him."

"I know, but I think it's only going to give Blaine more problems. Not to mention Karofsky will be keeping a closer eye on Blaine I can guarantee that."

"Who's that?"

"David Karofsky he's a friend of Kurt's. It's a long story, but he's gay and liked Kurt a few years ago. He bullied Kurt and threatened to kill him after he kissed him if he told anyone he was gay. Kurt was really upset about it and came to Dalton for a few months because of it. Then Karofsky tried to kill himself and now Kurt and him are friends. Blaine isn't happy about it and now Karofsky is living across the hall from Blaine. He's made it known to Blaine and me that he doesn't like us hanging out. He must have taken a picture of us playing pool and sent it to Kurt. Nothing happened though, I was just teaching him how to play. I think with Kurt in New York he is going to get Karofsky to keep a closer eye on Blaine."

"Hopefully that doesn't happen. He should be trusting Blaine and not having someone keep track of him. Blaine doesn't seem to be the type to cheat. He's affectionate and he seems to genuinely love Kurt. From what I heard of that conversation Kurt was the one that cheated on Blaine."

"He was flirt texting with another guy. Blaine forgave him though and moved on from it. I just hope nothing crazy happens. Blaine didn't have the best year last year and that was my fault pretty much. I shouldn't have done what I did and it got out of hand. I don't want anything to happen to him this year that makes him regret coming here."

"I don't think he'll regret it. I think if they did break-up it would be an ugly break-up though."

"Oh it would be. Kurt is not the go your separate ways quietly type of person. It would be ugly and very upsetting for Blaine. Hopefully that doesn't happen, but at the same time I don't think Blaine should be stuck with Kurt. He deserves better than Kurt and his drama."

"I don't know Kurt or Blaine, but Kurt does seem like the type to cause and attract drama. Blaine doesn't seem like the type to date someone like that."

"Kurt was different from what I am told two years ago when they first met. They were friends first and then Blaine made the move and they started dating. It's been a year and a half or something close to it. He was more quiet and calm, but he still had the tendency to want the attention. From what Thad has told me Kurt was starting to change Blaine even back then."

"Blaine was different?"

"From what I've been told. Blaine that I know is a little shy and affectionate. He doesn't like confrontation and he just wants to make Kurt happy. According to Thad before Kurt Blaine was more confident and he didn't start fights, but he wouldn't back down. Before Kurt was there Blaine was their main soloist and rightfully so, he has the best voice he still does. What everyone says about him is true he has a flawless voice. Kurt started to point out to Blaine that he was the one that always sings it wasn't even debated. Kurt wanted the spotlight and he got Blaine to back down more. Blaine lost I guess some confidence and he was second guessing the songs and who should be singing. Last year Kurt wanted to be the lead male in West Side Story, Blaine was going to try out for it and he changed his mind so Kurt could have it. Even when it was offered to Blaine he was worried about how Kurt would react. Its subtle changes according to Thad who had known Blaine since he came to Dalton. I've only ever known this Blaine. So the guys don't like Kurt that much. He was bullied at his old public high school before he came to Dalton so they are protective of him."

"He doesn't seem like someone that was bullied. Everyone at school seems to really like him. He's a friendly person. Why didn't he want to be in Dalton beforehand?"

"He wanted a normal high school experience. Which I get, Blaine is very down to earth and humble so being around a bunch of rich and entitled guys can be a lot for someone like him. Cooper didn't come to Dalton either he went to Westerville High as well, but he has no interest in Dalton at all. He'll support it and come to these things, but he's not looking to run anything. That's all on Blaine."

"What if Blaine doesn't want to?"

"Then they would figure it out. His parents are really good they wouldn't make Blaine or Cooper do anything they don't want to. They want them to be happy and chase their dreams. Cooper has made his dreams come true and they want the same for Blaine."

"What does Blaine want to do?"

"I don't know. I know he wants to know more about Dalton and how it runs, but I don't know what his plans are. I would hope singing, he's amazing and he deserves to be heard. It's up to him though."

"What about you?"

"A lawyer is what I would like to be. My father is a prosecutor and I would like to do the same. I'll be going to New York for NYU or Columbia for their law program. You?"

"Same actually. From the few guys I have spoken to it seems like a good amount of us will be out in New York next year."

"Ya Thad wants to go into law, Dave is looking to be a doctor, Wes is out in L.A, but he is studying finances. Trent is looking to study the same thing. It should be interesting next year to see what happens and where we all end up."

"So no singing?"

"I would still go to karaoke night at bars and sing with the guys for fun, but I'm not looking to pursue any singing career. I do it, because it is fun and being in the Warblers looks good on a University application."

"That's true it does. That's what most of the guys have said that they are just looking to sing for fun. They all believe that Blaine will chase the singing career. They all believe he can do it."

"He can do it. If he wants it he could do it." Sebastian said as Blaine and Kurt walked back over to them.

Blaine and Kurt came back over and sat back down in their seats.

"Your parents went to speak to some of the guests." Sebastian said.

"I figured. I saw Coop and Ally dancing out on the floor. They look happy and she is beautiful." Blaine said.

"She seems happy. She surprised me I had no idea she was coming up. She finished working on the script for the movie and now she is just on set in case they need to make changes."

"Ally writes novels and movies." Blaine said to Kurt.

"How nice." Kurt said to humor Blaine.

"Has she written any movies before this?" Blaine asked.

"She has actually. She's written five other movies and she has also written plays plus her book series."

"What series?" Hunter asked.

"It's the Detective Jenson series. She writes under a pen name, Kristy Roberts."

"Oh I've heard of those books. I heard they are really good. I'll have to read one and see." Blaine said.

"I've read them as she has them coming out they are good. She's done really well with it. She has a publicist and she has to go for book signs and promotions. She's busy. It's nice that she has Cooper now, she hasn't dated anyone in a while." Sebastian said.

"Cooper doesn't usually date either so I'm shocked that he is dating someone right now. How are they going to handle the love scenes in the film?" Blaine asked.

"Ally is cool with it. She gets that it's just for the movie and it's not cheating. If it happened off set then she would kill him, but he doesn't seem like the type."

"Coop isn't the cheating type. He just normally doesn't date because of his career is always crazy. I'm glad he is though he deserves to be with someone and Ally seems really cool."

"It's interesting how your siblings ended up together. When did you find out about it Blaine sweetie?" Kurt asked and they could tell he wasn't happy about this.

"Um the first day school started actually. Sebastian found out the night before and he told me and then Coop called me that night and told me. I think it's great that they are together. They seem like a good set."

"They seem happy. They seem more happy now that we know and we aren't killing each other over it." Sebastian joked.

"They were worried?" Hunter asked.

"Ya after last year they didn't know how well it would go over. They didn't know we were their siblings until after they were already seeing each other so it was understandable." Blaine said.

Their conversation was cut off when an older man around the age of fifty took the stage and began to speak into the mic.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and celebrating the start of the school year with us. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves."

The room applauded before the man continued.

"If you do not know who I am, I am the head of the Dalton Academy School Board. My name is James St. Clair. I have been with the Dalton Academy Board for ten years and I have enjoyed every year. Tonight we have the Clarington Family back here in Westerville. It is an honor to have your family back here with Dalton. The Anderson family have once again done Dalton Academy right and I am told there are going to be some new improvements to Dalton. Blaine Anderson, maybe you would like to come up here and explain to all of us your idea for Dalton." The man said as he turned to look at Blaine in the crowd.

"Of course." Blaine said slightly surprised.

"Good luck." Sebastian said.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as Blaine headed over to the stage.

"His parents must have said something about the scholarship program." Sebastian answered keeping his eyes on Blaine.

Blaine walked up to the stage as James continued to speak.

"Blaine is the heir to Dalton and he is a senior this year at Dalton Academy. He is also a Co- Captain next to Sebastian Smythe for the Warblers."

The crowd applauded and Blaine walked up on the stage. Blaine noticed that Cooper, Allison, their parents and Sebastian's parents were standing off to the side together watching him. Blaine went over and shock James' hand as James handed Blaine the mic.

"Thank-you Mr. St. Clair. It's been a few years since I've been to one of these events. It's good to see you again and to see so many familiar faces."

James was handed another mic as he spoke.

"Blaine, your parents were talking to me very briefly tonight about this idea of yours that I thought was a wonderful idea. I believe we even have a few people here who would love to donate and be a part of it. How about you just give a brief description of your idea." James said.

"Absolutely. I am looking to implement a scholarship program here at Dalton. It would be a program that candidates can submit an application and essay as to why they should be chosen. An interview will take place with those that are the top choices and the Board will decide who should receive the scholarship. The number of scholarships will depend on the number of donors we are able to acquire." Blaine explained.

"And why the scholarship program?" James asked.

"No private school has them in our state. There are a lot of gifted children out there that deserve to go to a private school and receive this wonderful education, but they simply just can't afford it. This would give those gifted children the chance at a wonderful education."

"That sounds like a great idea. I am sure there are a lot of donors that would love to speak to you more about it. Now I don't know about these people, but I would love to hear you sing. How about you all? Would you like to hear our Heir to Dalton sing?"

The crowd applauded and Blaine gave a smile.

"What do you say Blaine care to sing us a song?" James asked with a smile.

"I guess I can't really say no now." Blaine said with a chuckle.

The crowd applauded and James handed the mic back over to a band member before he stepped down. Blaine went over to the piano and spoke to the piano player. The piano player got up and Blaine thanked him and sat down. He put the mic in the holder and adjusted it so it would be at the right level before he spoke. He turned his head so he was looking at the crowd.

"How about an original?"

The crowded applauded and Blaine could hear a few yeah's in it. Blaine looked over and saw that Sebastian had a huge smile on his face and Kurt was just looking at him waiting to see what he would do. Blaine also saw his family were smiling and waiting to see what he would do.

"Next month Dalton is holding a charity concert that the Warblers will be performing for. It's a great charity for abused children and building group homes for a safe place for them to go when they need a safe place to be. I started to write this song last week and I was planning on playing it at the concert. Hopefully this goes over well."

Blaine started to play the first few cords before he began to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it'll be too late<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<br>_

Blaine finished the cords on the piano and once he was done the room erupted into an applause and cheers from the crowd. Blaine smiled and spoke.

"Thank-you."

Blaine got up and grabbed the mic. Once he was standing and facing the crowd he spoke after the quieted down.

"My grandfather told me once roughly eight years ago that they had a tradition. The two families would sing a song at the beginning of the year. They did it for good luck. Now that tradition hasn't happened in over twenty years. I think it might be time to bring that tradition back, but put our own spin on it. What do you think? Do you want to hear another song?" Blaine asked with a smile and immediately received an applause as his answer.

"Ok so Coop come on up here with me." Blaine said to his brother. Cooper started to make his way towards the stage as Blaine spoke. "Cooper is currently filming an action romance movie that will probably be released next year so you can look for him in that. It's called Vengeance. Now we need a Clarington after all, how about Hunter?" Blaine said.

Hunter smiled and got up from his seat to head over to the stage. Cooper was getting up on stage and grabbing a mic.

"Last, but not least there is a new family that has shown dedication and interest in Dalton for two years now. Our families are becoming close and I don't see this family going anywhere within the future. The Smythe family have been very good to Dalton and very helpful. Their son Sebastian is also a member of the Warblers and I think he's gonna have to join us on stage. I know you aren't shy Sebastian." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian just smiled and got up to join the others on stage. Blaine put his mic in the stand and went to grab a guitar. Hunter and Cooper went over to Blaine to see what song he had in mind. Sebastian joined them once he got to the stage. Blaine told them what song he was thinking and they all agreed. Blaine, Cooper and Hunter all had guitars to play the song and they went over to where the four mic stands were. Cooper was on the far left with Hunter than Blaine and then Sebastian.

"Apparently I need to learn how to play guitar to be in this family." Sebastian joked which caused the crowd to laugh with him.

They all took a look at each other before the three of them started to play the cords for the song

_(Blaine)_

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
>And I don't know where I am goin' to.<br>Silk suit, black tie,  
>I don't need a reason why.<em>

_(Blaine and Cooper)_

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<br>_

_(Music break played by the three boys)_

_(Hunter)  
>Gold watch, diamond ring,<br>I ain't missin' not a single thing.  
>And cuff links, stick pin,<br>When I step out I'm gonna do you in.  
><em> 

_(Hunter and Sebastian)_

_They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<br>_

_(Music break played by the three boys)_

_(Sebastian)  
>Top coat, top hat,<br>I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat.  
>Black shades, white gloves,<br>Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.  
><em> 

_(Everyone)  
>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<br>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man._

The three of them finished the song with their guitar cords and once the song was over the crowd began to applaud them. The four of them smiled at each other before they took their guitars off as Blaine spoke.

"Thank-you all for coming out here tonight and I hope we have the pleasure of seeing you again. Enjoy your evening."

The crowd applauded once more as the four of them left the stage and headed over to the table where both sets of parents were already heading over to. Kurt was smiling as Blaine came over to him and sat down. The others sat down as well and Sebastian's stepmom spoke as she did.

"Blaine that was amazing. I've never heard you sing before and that song was beautiful. Did you really write it?"

"I did. I haven't played it for anyone before I hope it sounded well."

"It sounded amazing. It brought so many people to tears. It was so raw and true. Absolutely amazing." Mrs. Smythe said.

"It was amazing Blaine and you know I wouldn't say that for the hell of it. It was amazing."

"Thanks Coop."

"The four of you sounded great. We might have to do that again sometime." Mr. Anderson said.

"Well the three of us will be singing together next month." Sebastian said with a smile.

"And all year." Hunter added.

"Coop, do you think you will be down next month for Sectionals?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know yet. The schedule changes almost every day it seems like. If I can get down for it then I'll be here. I will do everything I can to be here next month for your birthday. I'm not going to miss your eighteenth birthday." Cooper said.

"It's okay if you can't make it. I'll understand Coop. Besides I don't even know what I'm doing for it." Blaine said.

"We're partying that's what you're doing for it." Sebastian said.

"I don't know." Blaine said slightly unsure.

"Blaine, you are turning eighteen that is a big deal. There will be a party. We can figure it out, but you are not going to let this birthday sneak by you like last year." Mrs. Anderson said.

"You need to celebrate the big ones and eighteen is a big one Blaine. We could do it at our place if you wish." Mr. Smythe said.

"You do have that great room for a party it would hold everyone. Would it be too much of a bother to have it at your home?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Not at all. It's why we have the Great Room to hold parties. It would also give you the day to spend with Blaine and just relax. We can have it all set up." Mr. Smythe said.

"The guys can all help out getting everything ready." Sebastian said.

"You do know I'm sitting right here." Blaine said calmly.

"We know, but if we let you decide you will spend all day watching movies and not having fun." Cooper said with a smile.

"I thought your birthday was the one day you were supposed to relax on." Blaine said back.

"Only the ones that don't matter and eighteen matters." Cooper said.

"We don't mind having it at our place. We love throwing parties and it's been a while since we've had one. Not since Sebastian turned eighteen in April." Mrs. Smythe said.

"Well if you don't mind having it there. We can meet up and set some things up to get it going for next month." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Blaine asked.

"Nope you aren't killer so just enjoy it." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You are gonna be down right?" Blaine asked Kurt who had been quiet since they returned from the stage.

"I'll be there. I just have to make sure I book it off from work wherever that might be." Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave him a smile.

"So who told Mr. St. Clair about the scholarship program?" Blaine asked his parents with a smile.

"He just asked us what you were up to in Dalton and if you had any plans. I simply just told him that you had come up with the idea and Sebastian was going to help you get it going." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.

"He liked the idea a lot and he got very excited about it. Him addressing it with everyone will make your job that much easier. By the end of the night you will probably have a hundred donors looking to be involved." Mr. Anderson said.

"I'm not denying that I just never expected you to tell anyone yet. We were just talking about it." Blaine said.

"Well now you need to start doing it, because it's been put out there now." Mr. Anderson said.

"We'll make it work." Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's a great idea Blaine. It'll change how people view Dalton in the better sense." Mr. Smythe said.

"Ya Dalton definitely has that stereotype about being all about rich kids." Kurt said with a tight smile.

"And we're not, but people believe that. Having deserving people here from different walks of life will help to show that Dalton isn't full of stuck-up rich kids. We just prefer the higher education and brotherhood that Dalton has to offer." Sebastian said.

"It truly is about the brotherhood too. Coming from a military academy being here at Dalton feels like that brotherhood. Being in the Warblers is like a family other teenagers should get to experience that family, that brotherhood." Hunter said.

"I agree. From being at McKinley I was able to be around all these different people and it helps to interact with new people, different people. It's good for you to know how to handle different people. Plus a lot of them were really cool and down to earth. It would do Dalton well to have a mixture of different people there." Blaine said.

"If you can get rid of that stereotype that Dalton is stuck up. You know people in McKinley all thought that was what Dalton was, a bunch of stuck up rich boys. People might want the education, but they don't want to be labeled as someone who goes to Dalton." Kurt said.

"I didn't get that when I was there last year. I think people in public schools would be happy to get the higher education. Especially the ones that were in the A.P classes and were still bored. It's not for people who don't care about school or a career, but for those that want a better education, but can't afford it. Keep in mind not everyone at Dalton are rich trust fund kids. That only takes up five percent of the population, the rest have parents who have good jobs and work hard to provide. Dalton is a premium high school and if someone wishes to be in it, then they have to work hard for it. The scholarship program wouldn't be handouts, it would be something the person would have to compete for and prove he wants it for the right reasons and can handle it. It's a lot to work out, but it would be worth it in the end." Blaine said.

"It's something I think Dalton needs. Your mother and I are happy to help you boys out when you need it." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ya it would be cool to have. It would even the school out and even bring in some new talent." Cooper said.

"From what I hear Dalton is very talented already." Allison said.

"It is. The football team has won the Championships for five years in a row now. We have a new quarter back and Captain this year." Mr. Smythe said.

"Ya that reminds me, what is Michael Whitburn doing in Dalton?" Blaine asked calmly. He truly didn't care if Michael was there, but he was curious as to how that came about.

"Have you had any problems?" Mr. Anderson asked in a serious voice.

"No I've never even seen him myself. I just heard he was there and the new Captain. I was just curious when you guys decided to bury the hatchet is all." Blaine said.

"What hatchet?" Allison asked.

"A very long story, but in a nut shell the Dalton family, my mom's maiden name, the Clarington family, so Hunter's family and the Whitburn family were all very close. It goes back to the first generation when they were all involved in wars together and were neighbors. Anyways they got into business together our grandfathers and Blaine and my grandfather decided he wanted to build Dalton and Michael's grandfather was going to do it with him. Apparently, and I only say that because it depends on what family you ask, Grandfather Whitburn decided to rape and assault a woman outside of a bar one night. He denied it and no charges were laid, but our grandfather returned the money he invested into Dalton and signed the land papers to Dalton. So Dalton is owned only by our family and not a joint business with the Whitburn. The Whitburn family has never been allowed to go here and all business ties with them were severed by both our family and the Clarington family." Cooper explained.

"My family and the Dalton or Anderson family now still have business ties to each other, despite the move my family made not too long after that incident." Hunter said.

"My grandfather went and saw the poor woman and he believed her story, even though Christopher paid off the officials he still wanted nothing to do with Christopher. After all of these years your father and I thought we should try to at least not hold new generations accountable for the actions of their family in the past. He was brought on two years ago and he has been a model student and a very good athlete. If he gives you any problems though you will tell us right away mister." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I will, but like I said I haven't even seen him." Blaine said.

"Wow who knew there was so much history and drama behind Dalton." Kurt said.

"It's a good story, would make an interesting book one day to the right population." Allison said.

"It probably would." Mrs. Smythe said with a smile.

"So was that the long story you were going to tell me tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It was actually. Now you know it too." Blaine said with a smile.

"Kurt, will you be staying with us tonight?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"That was the plan." Kurt said.

"You finally get to see the house." Blaine said with a smile.

"Oh your house is lovely. Especially that pool it's amazing." Mrs. Smythe said with a smile.

"You have a pool?" Kurt asked surprised.

"And a hot tub. Next week is a pool party so it'll be a lot of fun." Blaine said.

"I remember you said you were having a party I just don't remember the pool part." Kurt said.

"Well we do so make sure you bring your trunks." Blaine said with a smile.

"Is there anything you need us to do for that son?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No I think we can figure it out." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian.

"Oh ya we can figure it out. If there's one thing Warblers are good at it's putting a party together." Sebastian said with a smile.

"We are really good at that." Blaine agreed.

"We never had a party when I was in the Warblers. Me and you went to that one at Racheal's house." Kurt said.

"Ya you got there at a weird time. The semester had already started and it was competition time. Most of the parties are during the summer and on breaks. We don't tend to throw one during the school year on a weekend." Blaine said.

"Unless it's someone's birthday, then it's crazy." Sebastian said.

"You've guys have had crazy parties?" Hunter asked slightly surprised.

"I wouldn't say they were crazy in the sense that we all woke up in some strange place with no memory, but it's always a good time." Blaine said.

"It depends on the reason too. If it's just a party because we can then it's usually we all BBQ something and blast music or sing and hang out having a few drinks. If it's someone's birthday we tend to do something together like bowling or karaoke. It just depends." Sebastian said.

"Next Saturday will be the pool party with a BBQ. The guys bring their guitars and we just hang out and have fun. This time though some of the McKinley kids I went to school with last year will be there. So it'll be good." Blaine said.

"Oh I should invite Dave, make him feel welcomed at being in Dalton. He's nervous for his first year there and it's his senior year so I can understand how that would be stressful. It would help make him feel welcome at Dalton and he can just hang out and make some friends between Dalton and McKinley." Kurt said with a smile.

"Um… ya that would be cool." Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian and Hunter both knew that Blaine was just pleasing Kurt. They both knew he didn't like Karofsky and they couldn't blame him. Neither of them trusted Karofsky and they didn't like the idea of him being around Blaine. They also knew that Blaine would agree to it to please Kurt and not get into another argument.

"Awesome I'll text him and let him know." Kurt said with a smile. "Oh and I have to tell him the good news I forgot." Kurt said in a hurry after thought as he pulled out his phone.

"You boys should make some rounds to shake some hands." Mr. Anderson said.

"Ya we should do that." Hunter said.

"Well I will go and call Dave and I'll come back in and find you." Kurt said with a smile.

"Sounds good." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt got up and headed outside so he could call Karofsky. Blaine, Sebastian and Hunter all got up to make some rounds to speak with people. Hunter headed left while Sebastian and Blaine headed right. It wasn't even two minutes later when Sebastian spoke.

"Are you really going to let Karofsky come to the party?" Sebastian kept his voice calm.

"It wouldn't hurt to try and be friendly with him. He can see that Kurt and I are together and you and me are just friends."

"Do you really expect him not to get worse once Hummel leaves next Monday?"

"I think he's going to be busy with school and football to be paying attention to me. I think it'll be fine. He'll move on from it all."

"I hope you are right, because after last year I don't really want to deal with any drama. And I know a lot of that drama came from me last year and again I'm sorry. My point still stands though that I want this year to be drama free just like you do and all of the guys."

"I'm sure Karofsky wants the same thing. He's had a few rough years in high school he probably wants just a normal drama free year too. He might not even be able to come on Saturday. Besides it's not like he'll start anything with everyone there. It'll be fine."

"Alright, but one more question."

"What?"

"What's with Hummel not liking the PDAs?"

"He just isn't comfortable with that type of thing. Sometimes I forget. It's not a big deal."

"But you don't seem like the type to be worried about PDAs though."

"I'm not. I've never tried to hide the fact that I was gay. I've always accepted it and so did my parents. If people don't like it than that's too bad for them. Kurt just isn't comfortable with that type of thing."

"Isn't that hard on you though?"

"It's hard sometimes, but I understand he isn't comfortable with that type of thing yet. He will be one day."

"It just seems like you are having to settle and be without a lot of things that are important to you for him."

"We compromise on a lot of things. We've never had a problem before. The last two weeks have been the most we have ever fought before in the whole time we've been together. Kurt is getting to follow his dreams and go to New York to live with Rachel. He'll be happier there and we can see each other on breaks and holidays. It'll be good for us, because then we are both happy and we can then be happy together."

"I hope so. I don't want to see you hurt or hurt yourself again."

"It was an accident Sebastian. And my hands are fine. Everything will be fine. Now come on we're supposed to be trying to get money out of people." Blaine said with a smile.

"Something I happen to be very good at." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Of course you are." Blaine said back with a smile.

They both headed around the room to speak with possible donors. It wasn't until eleven at night did Kurt and Blaine headed back to his place. During the drive Kurt spoke.

"Rachel is supper excited to have me moving down there. She's already been looking at thrift stores for furniture that we can repair and redo. Oh and Dave said he would love to come next Saturday and he appreciates the invite. He's been hanging out with all of the jocks so he said it would be nice to have some different conversations. Plus he misses Santana believe it or not. I still can't believe all of the things I need to do to get ready for next Monday. There's so much to do. I already told my boss that I would be gone as of Friday. He wasn't too happy, but then I told him I was going to New York and he was happy for me. I think dad is a little sad that I am going, but he has Finn still there to help out. He's been working at the garage and he seems to really like it. I think he's also going to help out with the New Directions to help get them into shape. This is just so amazing. And think next year you will be out there with me. Are you sure you don't want to be going to NYADA with me? It'll be great." Kurt said with a smile.

"NYADA is your dream and mine is just something different. I'll still sing and be in a band and perform, but I'll be focusing on the business degree as well. I take over Dalton and I want to be prepared for that. I'm thinking NYU, it has the better business program. That's not a problem right? You don't care what school I go to right?"

"No of course not. Go to whatever school you want to. I'm just shocked it isn't NYADA. You have always loved to sing."

"And I do love to sing and I want to make a career out of it, but I'll be working on the Business degree to help me run Dalton when it's my time to. It'll be a balancing act, but I can make it work."

"I'm sure you can. It just took me by surprise."

"Well we've never really talked about it before so I can understand the surprise. Can you re-audition for a spot in NYADA before next year?"

"I can in the new semester come January so like December something the auditions will be held. Rachel and me will find the perfect song for me to sing so I can get in. I just have to be true to myself and find that perfect song."

"You know I will help you any way that I can."

"I know you will. Oh wow is this your place?" Kurt asked shocked as they pulled up to the gate.

"It is." Blaine said with a smile as he punched in the code.

The gate opened and Blaine drove through.

"This is huge." Kurt said in shock as he stared at the house as Blaine parked his car.

"Come on I'll show you around." Blaine said with a smile.

They both got out of the car and Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he led him up to the front door. He opened the door and walked in with Kurt behind him.

"So this is home." Blaine said with a smile.

"It's huge. Like really huge."

"Come on I'll give you the tour." Blaine said with a smile.

He showed Kurt around the whole house and the back yard before he took Kurt upstairs into his room.

"This is my room."

"It's huge, like three times the size of mine. This house is amazing."

"It is. My parents have done a lot of work on it over the years." Blaine said as he turned around to face Kurt.

Blaine moved in to kiss Kurt on the mouth. Kurt kissed him back and allowed Blaine to gently guide him over to the bed. Kurt laid down on the bed with Blaine on top of him.

"My parents won't be home for a couple more hours." Blaine said as he moved to kiss Kurt on the neck.

"Whatever will we do with the time?" Kurt said with a smile.

"I can think of a few things if you're up for it."

"No pun intended I'm assuming."

"Of course."

"I think we're wearing too much clothes."

"I think you're right."

Blaine started to remove Kurt's jacket and Kurt did the same to him. They had a couple hours where they could be alone and it wasn't often that happened. They planned on taking advantage of that and that is exactly what they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning both Blaine and Kurt were awake early enough to bring Kurt back to his home so he could get changed and get to work on time. They had left early enough so by the time they arrived at Kurt's house it was an hour later. Blaine just sat in his car because it was early and he didn't want to intrude on Kurt's family's morning routine. Kurt ran into the house to get ready for work. After twenty minutes he came back out and got back into the car. Once Blaine dropped him off he headed back to his house. He got back just a little after nine. Cooper and Allison had spent the night here instead of a hotel. Blaine knew they had to go back later on after dinner so they had the majority of the day together. Blaine headed inside to see that Cooper was already up and dressed. Cooper didn't waste a second once Blaine walked in the house.

"Good your back. Let's go."

"Go where?" Blaine asked confused.

"Shopping." Cooper said with a smile.

"No Coop. I don't want to be pressured into changing who I am and what I look like. I want to be myself. I get that I need to update my wardrobe, but I don't want to be some fake person."

"Hey I know that. I didn't say we had to buy anything, we're just going to go and look. Maybe try some things on and see how you feel about them. I'm not looking to change you. I'm just worried that if I leave and Kurt goes with you, you'll end up wearing bright yellow riding pants with rhinestones on them." Cooper said with a smile.

"Wow that would be horrible." Blaine said with a small chuckle at the image.

"Exactly. Come on we'll just go for fun, just you and me."

"Alright fine, but if I don't want to buy anything then I'm not."

"Deal. I promise no pressure little brother."

"Shouldn't you be with Allison?"

"She's up in bed writing another book. She'll appreciate me not being here." Cooper said with a smile.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Blaine said as he turned to leave.

"Fine by me." Cooper said knowing he at least won the part that he wanted to win so he would let Blaine drive.

They headed out to the car and got in. Blaine took off for the fashion mall and Cooper was the first one to break the silence.

"So last night went well I think."

"Ya it was good. I didn't expect to be called up on stage like that, but I think it went ok."

"You sounded amazing especially that song Blaine. I forget sometimes just how talented you truly are."

"Thanks Coop. We got a lot of people interested in being donors once all of the paperwork is completed. So that's great."

"It's a great idea. I'm glad you are interested in all of that crap, because I do not want to take over Dalton."

"I know you don't and so do mom and dad. They wouldn't care if neither of us took it over, but I want to. I think it should still be run by someone in the family and it could be fun. I'm still going to start a band and write music so I'm not giving one up for the other."

"Good, because you can never give up on singing. You are going to be a huge star one day I know it."

"Thanks Coop. I told Kurt last night that I'm not going to be applying for NYADA he was shocked, but he was fine with it, especially because I'll still be out in New York."

"What school are you thinking?"

"NYU has the best business program so I'm looking to go there if not Columbus is still very good."

"I'm sure you'll get into any school you want to. How is everything between you and Kurt?"

"We're good why?"

"He just seemed like he didn't want any contact with you last night. He kept moving away when you touched him."

"Oh he's just not real comfortable with public displays of affection, especially around people he doesn't know. I always forget that it bothers him sometimes."

"And how do you feel about that? Not being able to show any PDAs?"

"It's frustrating sometimes, but I understand where Kurt is coming from. He's just not comfortable with it yet and it's not that big of a deal."

"And are you going to tell me what happened to your hands? You got them all bruised up and don't think mom and dad didn't notice."

"Oh it's nothing I was just working the bag too hard that's all. It was last Sunday. I just got lost in my own world."

"You've never done that before. Even when you first started to learn. Friday you went to that dance, did you go too hard on Sunday because you were upset about the dance? From memories?"

"No the dance was fine. Like I said I was only there for less than an hour. Bas and I went and played pool instead."

"I know, but I didn't know if that maybe brought up some bad memories. You just don't seem too happy. Mom and dad noticed it last night that something seemed to be bothering you below the surface. Anything you want to talk about? Does it have to do with Kurt leaving next Monday?"

"No. I'm sad to see him go, but I told him to go. I gave him the idea to move in with Rachel. I'm happy for him and I hope he can be happier out in New York chasing his dreams than stuck here working in a coffee house."

"So if it's not Kurt leaving then what is bothering you?" Cooper asked calmly. Their relationship was finally back in a good place and Cooper didn't want to screw that up by pressing questions, but he also didn't want to screw it up by not pressing questions.

"It's nothing." Blaine said trying to dismiss the conversation, but Cooper wasn't going to have it as the red flags were going up in his head.

"You never get upset over nothing and when something is truly bothering you, you always say I'm fine or it's nothing. So come on spill what's going on?"

Blaine let out a sigh as he pulled into the fashion mall and started to look for a place to park. He didn't speak until he was fully parked and he turned the car off.

"This stays between us?" Blaine asked softly not looking at Cooper.

"I give you my word I won't say anything. Well that's actually not true, if you are in serious trouble than I might have to say something."

"I'm not in trouble Coop."

"Okay than I give you my word. What's going on?"

Blaine let out another sigh before he spoke still not looking at Coop, but sitting back in the seat.

"Kurt cheated on me. Again I guess I should say." Blaine said and Cooper could hear the hurt clear in his voice.

"What? When? And what do you mean again? This has happened before?" Cooper asked shocked and angry that Kurt would hurt his brother like this.

"A few weeks before school ended I found text messages on his phone to this guy Chandler. They were flirt texting back and forth and Kurt never told me. When I confronted him about it he said it meant nothing that it was just friendly conversation. I told him it was cheating and he didn't agree. We fought for a couple of days and he apologised for it and said he wouldn't do it again. Than last Sunday I found more texts on his phone from Chandler they have been flirt texting back and forth again and even talking on the phone all night long. Kurt doesn't believe that he did anything wrong that it's not cheating. He said that I've been cheating on him with Bas, but it's not true. Bas hasn't even hit on me he's been a good friend so far. He's even stayed up late to help me catch up on my French homework. He's the one that stopped me on Sunday when I was hitting the bag too hard. He got me to stop and he got me upstairs to my room and cleaned my hands up. Kurt and I had then been fighting all weekend and till Thursday. Almost every night all night long and he then would text me during the day. At one point I had lost my voice practically on Thursday I even failed a vocal test because I could barely talk. My throat hurt so much. Kurt came to Dalton that night during Warbler practise and started to yell at me and make a scene. We went out into the hallway and Kurt said something that pissed Jeff off to the point where he came out and pushed Kurt up against the wall and yelled at him. After everyone calmed down Kurt and I went back to my room to talk everything out and that's when I suggested going to New York with Rachel. He apologised for everything and we've been fine since."

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me any of this? I talked to you last weekend. Why didn't you tell me?" Cooper asked trying to hide the hurt from his voice.

"Because you're busy with filming your movie and it was my problems to work through. Kurt and me are working it out. It's not that big of a deal." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Blaine your boyfriend cheated on you, whether he believes it or not he has, twice now. That's a big deal. And I don't care what I'm doing if you need to talk to me then call me. I don't want to fall back into the old relationship that we had where neither one of us calls the other to just bitch about life. I'm here for you, especially if you are so upset that you worked your hands too hard on the bag. How long were you going for to hurt your hands that much while wearing gloves?"

"I forgot my boxing gloves upstairs so I was only wearing sparing gloves and about four hours. They were all cut up and bloody to be honest. They are a lot better now."

"Jesus Blaine. You could have broken both of your hands, you're lucky you didn't. You're lucky Sebastian got there when he did or you could have done permeant damage."

"I know and I promise not to do that again. I'll be a lot more careful. I was just so mad and I haven't been that mad in a long time. We're working it out and he knows that I don't want him to talk to Chandler anymore. I think it is better that we are apart a little bit. He can focus on his dreams and I can be in my senior year just focusing on graduating with a National's trophy with the Warblers. We can make it work and the distance might even help bring us closer and appreciate each other now that we are not so close."

"I don't know what to tell you Blaine. I mean you know I will support your decision and it's your relationship so it's all your choice. If you still love Kurt and want to move on from the mistakes than ok I support you. I just don't want you to keep getting hurt or he changes who you are to make him happier. As long as this relationship doesn't turn toxic than I will support you."

"Thanks Coop. I think it will be good the distance. We can focus on what we need to this year and then next year we will be back together in New York, but still going to different schools. It'll be good." Blaine said with a smile as he looked at Cooper.

"I'm always here if you need me Blaine, remember that. I don't care what time of the day it is, if you need to talk just call me and I'll be there for you."

"I appreciate that Coop. I really have missed you."

"I missed you too."

Cooper reached over and pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged him back and after a moment they both pulled away.

"Come on, let's go do some window shopping." Cooper said with a smile.

"Sounds good and if I see something I like I just might buy it." Blaine said with a smile as he got out of the car.

"I hope so what's good about five grand if you can't spend it." Cooper said with a smile as he got out of the car as well.

"We're just looking right now, but I'm open to trying things on and maybe buying something if I think it's me, but an upgraded version of me."

"Hey no pressure remember. We're just out having some quality time together."

"Ok"

They both headed into the fashion mall and started to just look around after they grabbed a coffee. Blaine found himself actually enjoying himself with Cooper. He couldn't remember the last time he had fun with Cooper that didn't revolve around singing and dancing. He also felt better now that he had told Cooper what had been going on with him and Kurt. He felt lighter in a sense that now his older brother knew about what had been going on in his life. It felt great to finally have a real friendship and relationship with Cooper. So they spent the next four hours just wandering around the fashion mall trying on clothes and talking. By the end of it Blaine did buy a thousand dollars worth of clothes and so did Cooper. They were having so much fun they didn't want to stop, but they had to get back to the house so their parents could have time with Cooper and Allison before they had to leave after dinner. So they loaded the car up and headed back home. Blaine was hoping that this week would go a lot better than last week. He also had a party to look forward to on Saturday. Blaine was feeling good about this week and he was looking forward to the party even though he would be saying goodbye to Kurt. All Blaine could do was hope for the best and hope that this would help their relationship and not diminish what was left of it.


End file.
